Châtiments
by Alexa-mary
Summary: Depuis que Dean est revenu des Enfers, il est quelques peu différent et cela s'en ressent notamment dans sa relation avec Sam. Comment va-t-il se comporter lorsqu'ils se retrouveront sur une chasse où la cause des morts serait la pire peur que la victim
1. Chapter 1: Les représailles du damné

Voici une nouvelle fic basée sur un concours du CSID (Club des Sadiques Invétérés de Dean), même si les deux sont pris comme moi !!lol Le thème était le séjour de Dean en enfers.

Alors voila le premier chapitre qui devait être qu'un simple OS mais qui s'est transformé en fic!!lol

Cette fic pourrait être aussi une réponse à Tididoo dans le fanfic market sur le forum winchesterlairs où se trouve également la partie consacrée au CSID.

Donc voila j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Chap 1 : Les représailles du damné.

Dès qu'il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il fut de nouveau frappé par cette chaleur écrasante, étouffante et il aurait espéré que cette température se serait abaissée de quelques degrés de moins mais au lieu de ça, c'était tout le contraire. L'atmosphère était devenue beaucoup plus lourde et ce moment de répits qu'il s'était accordé ne lui avait pas servi à grand-chose car il se sentait toujours aussi faible, vidé, sans aucune parcelle de force qui lui restait pour affronter ce qui allait approcher et le faire replonger une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cet endroit lugubre, sordide où il y régnait que douleurs, peur, mal, désespoir. Peut-être une semaine ou deux voire un mois ou encore un an, il en avait perdu le compte à force mais cela lui importait peu tout comme ce qu'on lui faisait endurer quand il était éveillé ou même inconscient car dès qu'il revenait à lui c'était pire qu'avant.

Mais il ne se plaignait pas de son châtiment et il ne laissait rien paraître même pas un cri de douleur ou une attitude qui le montrait, il restait de marbre face à ses bourreaux qui eux n'aimaient pas du tout qu'ils résistent à ce point-là mais le jeune homme s'interdisait de leur faire ce plaisir. Malgré que cela devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter, il restait stoïque peu importe ce qu'il subissait et toutes les douleurs qu'il endurait.

Au début il n'avait eu droit à de légères suffocations agrémentées de quelques brulures sur tout son corps enfin si on appelait ça un corps et cela il arrivait à le supporter mais après cela a empiré. Le jeune homme avait subi un écartèlement et il avait entendu au moment critique tout ses os se craqueler jusqu'à se briser l'un à la suite des autres mais il n'avait comme à son habitude laisser aucun cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Il pensait qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'aller directement au châtiment le plus douloureux mais il comprit très vite que le pire était à venir lorsqu'il sentit un brasier se consumer à l'intérieur de lui-même s'il avait trouvé de l'eau cela n'aurait servi à rien pas même à lui donner le temps de reprendre son souffle tellement que ça s'intensifier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des flammes qui le consumaient petit à petit et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement qu'à la fin, le jeune homme s'écroula à terre. Il commençait à s'étouffer avec cette fumée qui ne cessait d'augmenter sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter mais le calvaire se stoppa à l'instant où il se sentit partir dans l'inconscience.

Dean releva la tête pour apercevoir ces bourreaux enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des bourreaux car ils n'avaient à proprement parlé rien d'humain, même pas une apparence, et rien de ce qu'il voyait ne laisser sous-entendre cette idée. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de peau sur eux mais il pouvait distinguer comme des fines brumes les recouvrant et en y regardant de plus près, le jeune homme fut écœuré de voir à quoi cela appartenait. Plusieurs esprits se mélangeaient entre eux pour donner un être infâme qu'on ne pouvait regarder plus longtemps surtout quand ces êtres se déplaçaient à l'intérieur de leur cage.

Au moment où il se mit sur pieds, Dean se plia en deux face à la douleur qui l'atteignait surtout que cette douleur il n'aurait jamais voulu la ressentir de nouveau pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour Sam.

Cette douleur l'avait anéanti voire complètement tué et il revit devant ses yeux Sam tombant à genoux avec la vie qui s'échappait petit à petit pour le lui arracher violement puis les images où le corps de son frère gisait sur le lit, lui exploser dans la tête. Il ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues face à toute cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là et il ne s'en voulait aucunement d'avoir fait ce pacte pour le ramener à la vie.

Puis cette douleur s'évanouit aussitôt comme elle était apparue et Dean crut qu'il allait avoir un cours moment de répit mais une autre douleur vint à son tour le foudroyer et cela était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir même celle où il voyait son frère mourir devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme ressentit une vague de désespoir mêlée à de la colère mais aussi de la culpabilité qu'il reconnut aussitôt qui pouvait avoir autant de ses sentiments en lui. Dean ne pouvait retenir ses larmes car tous ces sentiments venaient directement de Sam qui n'arrivait pas à avancer et à comprendre qu'il n'était coupable en rien dans le choix qu'il avait fait pour lui. Mais cette douleur intense s'intensifia de plus en plus que Dean ne put laisser un cri de désespoir s'échapper de sa bouche. Le jeune homme en tomba même à terre lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à contrôler cette flopée de sentiments qui l'envahissait pour le consumer.

Dean se réveilla en sueur, le regard hagard en scrutant la pièce dans tout les sens en cherchant une personne bien précise qu'il trouva à ses côtés et qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Dean, tu vas bien ?!

- Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste que …

- Encore un cauchemar.

- Ouais mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, Sammy.

Sam le regarda un moment puis acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et retourna approfondir ses recherches. Dean observa un instant son frère puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Cela faisait un an que Sam avait trouvé le moyen de le sortir de l'Enfer mais ces cauchemars de son séjour ne cessaient de le hanté et il espérait qu'avec le temps cela se dissipe.


	2. Chapter 2: Mésentente

Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui avance doucement dans l'histoire mais bon faut bien installer les bases!!lol

Mci à Andalousia et à Tididoo pour leurs coms.

* * *

Chap 2: Mésentente

Dean avait précautionneusement fermé la porte pour ne pas être dérangé par Sam au cas où ce dernier aurait voulu s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ces fichus cauchemars n'arrêtaient pas de le hanter ces derniers temps comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui faire revivre ces douloureux moments qu'il avait vécu en Enfers. Dès son retour de cet endroit, Dean avait mis du temps à se remettre et à comprendre que plus jamais il n'y retournerait mais même avec le soutien de Sam à ses côtés, il n'était jamais arrivé à lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'en plus des tortures dites banales, il avait enduré les souffrances provoquées par sa mort lorsque Jake l'avait poignardé mais aussi quand son frère avait du faire face seul après sa mort à lui!

Il se reprit et commença à se déshabiller pour se prendre une bonne douche afin de se revigorer et pouvoir débuter cette chasse avec Sam. Le jeune homme entra à l'intérieur puis fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit bien chaude et commença à se mouiller doucement pour s'habituer à cette température puis augmenta le débit du jet.

Ses muscles se décontractèrent au contact de l'eau qui s'écoulait doucement sur tout son corps qui en avait besoin car il était extrêmement tendu surement à cause de tous ces cauchemars et aussi de cette chasse.

Sam tentait d'approfondir les recherches sur leur affaire mais il était trop préoccupé par l'état de son frère puis il referma son portable d'un geste las. Il savait que son frère allait mal avec ces cauchemars qui devaient être lié à ce qu'il avait enduré aux enfers durant le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. Le cadet s'inquiétait pour Dean même s'il ignorait ce que son frère avait vécu car à chaque fois qu'il voulait aborder le problème, l'aîné se refermait automatiquement sur lui-même ou changeait de sujet. Mais lui non plus n'avait jamais avoué à Dean ce qu'il avait vécu durant son absence, toute cette douleur face à son échec et son envie de tout abandonner notamment la chasse. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait été faible voire lâche de penser à abandonner cette vie!

Le jeune homme stoppa court à ses sombres pensées puis attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean pour composer un numéro qu'il avait dû faire un bon nombre de fois lorsque Dean était mort.

- Sam, ça fait plaisir de t'entendre.

- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai besoin que tu viennes, Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

- Rien de grave, c'est Dean.

- Ok, explique-moi tout.

Sam raconta alors à Bobby tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques jours avec Dean et même si le cadet ne montrait aucun sentiment envers cela, le vieux chasseur sut qu'il était inquiet pour son frère. Bobby assura à Sam qu'il serait là en à peine quelques heures.

Dean coupa les robinets d'eau, attrapa une serviette qui trainait puis l'enroula autour de son bassin et se regarda dans le miroir tout en souriant intérieurement car même s'il n'avait pas bonne mine, il avait repris quelques couleurs.

Il s'habilla rapidement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère dans l'autre pièce même s'il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Le jeune homme se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace puis après une bonne inspiration, il ouvrit la porte et rejoignit Sam qui était dos à lui entrain de couper court à sa communication.

- C'était qui au téléphone?!

- Bobby, répondit simplement Sam en rangeant son portable. Et toi, ça va?

- Ouais, je suis au meilleur de ma forme.

- Dean, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher ou de me mentir.

- Pourquoi je ferais cela!

- Dès que tu fais ces cauchemars, tu agis de la même manière que tu viens de le faire.

- Sam, je…

- Même si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je sais que ça a avoir avec ce que tu as vécu en Enfers!

- Ecoute, c'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu vas vouloir aborder le problème!

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Si Sam, tu le sais très bien.

- Bobby va venir dans une heure ou deux, continua Sam en voulant changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi, on n'a pas encore approfondi les recherches.

- Il va venir te chercher.

- Je te demande pardon?!

- Je lui ai demandé de te ramener chez lui pour que tu te reposes.

- Mais je vais très bien et…

- Dean, tu n'es pas apte à faire cette chasse.

- Comment ça, je ne suis pas apte?

- Tu t'es vu dans une glace dernièrement, tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui va attraper une syncope!

- Arrête de te soucier de moi Sam, je suis en pleine forme.

- Non tu ne l'es pas et tout ça à un rapport avec tes cauchemars.

- Sam, je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Tu ne voulais pas en parler, je sais. Mais cela ne change en rien le fait que tu iras avec Bobby.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser seul sur une chasse!

- Oui.

- Eh bien non, désolé mais cette chasse on la fera tous les deux!

- Ce sera pas la première fois que je chasserais seul alors arrête de t'en faire pour moi.

Dean regarda son frère comprenant aussitôt de quelle période exactement faisait allusion son cadet.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça mais…

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'en veuille pour ça car le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'est moi.

- Sam, tu n'as jamais été fautif!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas!

- Laisse-moi du temps.

- Très bien, j'attends que Bobby arrive puis j'irai faire un tour pour avancer l'affaire!

- J'irai nulle part, Sam!

- Dean, fais ce que je te demande.

- Pourquoi cela?!

- Tu as besoin de faire autre chose et de te reposer, c'est tout.

- Mais, je ne peux te laisser seul et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et que j'aurais pu éviter ce problème.

- Ecoute, Dean ce qui arrivera, arrivera, on ne pourra rien faire contre ça.

- C'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi!

- Nan, plus maintenant pas après ce que tu as subi.

- Sam.

- Dean, tu peux vivre ta vie sans penser à me protéger. Tu peux aller rejoindre Lisa ou quelqu'un d'autre car c'est ce que tu mérites.

Aucun mot ne sortirent de sa bouche tellement il avait été frappé par ce que venait de lui dire son frère car même s'il avait raison ce n'était qu'une toute petite, une infime partie de lui qui ressentait ça. Il ne pouvait laisser son frère dire ce genre de choses car s'il ne répondait pas, Sam penserait qu'il avait raison alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Sam détourna les yeux de ceux de son frère puis commença à rassembler les affaires de son aîné qui ne protestait aucunement à cause de ses propos qui ont du lui montrer qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait passer à autre chose voire complètement abandonner la chasse et tous les problèmes qu'elle engendrait. Le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas, pas après tout ce que Dean avait vécu par sa faute ou tout du moins en le fréquentant un peu trop depuis toujours alors qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie meilleure.

Après avoir correctement rangé les sacs de son frère, Sam regarda sa montre puis se posta près de la fenêtre pour surveiller l'arrivée de Bobby alors que Dean s'était installé sur le lit sans avoir dit un mot ou un regard à son cadet.

Comme l'avait annoncé Bobby, Sam entendit le bruit particulier de la camionnette du vieux chasseur arriver et se garer juste à côté de l'Impala. Le jeune homme regarda Dean qui s'était assoupi puis sans faire de bruit, se saisit des clés de la Chévy et sortit à l'extérieur pour accueillir leur ami.

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Sam et où est Dean?

- Il est dans la chambre, il dort.

- Bon, très bien. Mais tu es sûr qu'il est nécessaire qu'il ne prenne pas part à cette chasse?

- Dès que tu le verras, tu le constateras par toi même.

- Ok, j'y vais de ce pas. Et toi, tu vas où comme ça?

- Je vais continuer l'enquête.

- Tout seul?!

- Bobby, ce n'est pas la première fois mais sur ce coup-là j'aurai une aide.

- Si tu as un souci, tu m'appelles!

Sam acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête puis grimpa dans la Chévy alors que Bobby rentrait dans la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3: Considérations

Chap 3 : Considérations

Il roulait direction le point de rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés tous les deux devant la maison où s'était produit le soi-disant meurtre ou accident mais peu importait ce que pouvait en dire les autorités car pour lui, tout cela sentait le surnaturel. Sam espérait que Bobby avait réussi à emmener Dean même s'il avait un grand doute sur ça. Le jeune homme souriait malgré lui en imaginant la scène que devait faire son frère face à Bobby pour lui affirmer qu'il était entièrement apte pour cette chasse. Le cadet ne pouvait en vouloir à Dean d'agir de cette manière car il avait bien remarqué que son frère culpabilisait pour le mal qu'il avait occasionné. Mais il ne put approfondir plus loin ses pensées quand il reconnut le véhicule garé devant la résidence et la personne posée juste à côté. Sam stoppa la Chévy juste derrière puis après avoir coupé le moteur, il sortit du véhicule et rejoignit la personne qui s'avançait vers lui. Sam l'étreignit chaleureusement et lui lança un sourire chaleureux.

- Je te remercie d'être venue.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu aurais pu être occupée.

- Pour la famille, tout passe après.

- Très bien, je ne dis plus rien. Où est Jo ?

- Elle est sur une affaire qui lui donne du fil à retordre. Tu la connais quand elle est confrontée à ce genre de situation, elle ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire ! ajouta Ellen en souriant.

- C'est étrange comment elle peut me faire penser à quelqu'un.

- En parlant de ça où se trouve Dean ?

- Il est resté au motel.

- Comment ça, il va bien au moins ?!

- T'inquiète pas il va très bien, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse cette chasse.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il n'est pas apte à la faire. Depuis quelques temps, il fait des cauchemars sûrement liés à ce qu'il a vécu en enfers mais à chaque fois que je veux aborder le problème avec lui, il assure que tout va bien. Mais moi je pense tout le contraire.

- C'est vrai que cela est embêtant et tu as tout tenté pour le faire parler ?

- Ellen, ça va faire un an que j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources et il refuse toujours de m'en parler encore plus maintenant.

- Oui, je sais ça va faire un an tout juste dans quelques jours. Mais dis moi, il n'est pas resté tout seul au motel ?

- Nan, j'ai appelé Bobby pour qu'il le ramène chez lui.

- Et tu crois qu'une tête de mule comme Dean va se laisser faire.

- Je le sais mais j'espère que Bobby aura trouvé un moyen de l'emmener de gré ou de force.

- Ca va pas être de tout repos pour Bobby !

- Non, pas vraiment mais bon on les appellera tout à l'heure. Faut pas qu'on oublie notre chasse.

- Surtout que la nuit va vite passer.

Sam sortit sa lampe torche ainsi que son petit matériel pour rentrer dans la maison sans se faire entendre puis suivi d'Ellen se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois qu'il crocheta la serrure, tous les deux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur puis allèrent directement dans le salon, là où le meurtre avait eu lieu. Ellen sortit un EMF de sa poche et balaya la pièce à la recherche d'un résidu d'un esprit alors que Sam inspectait attentivement les différents endroits où le corps avait été exactement retrouvé. Il déplaça son détecteur sur tout le long de l'emplacement encore marqué par les autorités et ses doutes sur le fait que ce soit un démon derrière tout ça se confirmèrent car l'objet n'émit aucun son. Le jeune homme se releva et fit signe à Ellen qu'il allait inspecter l'étage pour s'assurer qu'il ne trouverait rien de plus pour comprendre à qui exactement ils avaient à faire. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, Sam fouilla chaque pièce ainsi que les placards pour peut-être y déceler un indice lui permettant de savoir pourquoi le démon s'en était pris à cet homme mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne trouva rien de bien concluant. Sam redescendit rejoindre Ellen qui s'occupait de regarder les moindres recoins du salon et de la cuisine.

- Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose à part cette odeur de souffre qui commence à s'estomper ?

- Non, Sam. Y a rien du tout. J'ai rien trouvé de bien concluant pour nous aider dans cette affaire mais bon, on sait que c'est un démon derrière tout ça.

- Reste plus qu'a découvrir son identité et ça va être coriace, je pense.

- On n'a qu'à comprendre les causes de cette mort puis après on agira.

- T'as raison et on va d'abord se reposer un peu vu l'heure qu'il est.

- Alors, on rentre à ton motel ?

- Oui, en espérant que Dean n'y soit plus.

Ellen lui adressa un pale sourire puis une fois qu'ils effacèrent toutes traces de leur passage, les deux chasseurs quittèrent la maison puis montèrent dans leurs véhicules respectifs. Tous les deux espéraient que personne ne se trouvait dans leur chambre de motel.

Cependant tout ne se déroulait pas comme Sam l'espérait car Dean se trouvait toujours dans la chambre, résistant à Bobby qui n'appréciait guère que l'aîné soit aussi buté alors que son frère avait eu entièrement raison sur son état. Dès qu'il était rentré dans la pièce après le départ de Sam, le vieux chasseur avait tout de suite remarqué la fatigue chez Dean qui malgré le regard inquiet de son ami avait essayé de reprendre sur lui. Hélas quand Bobby était directement aller saisir ses affaires posées au sol, Dean sut qu'il allait devoir batailler ferme pour lui prouver qu'il avait sa place ici même si son frère avait prétexté le contraire.

- Pose mes sacs ! tonna Dean d'une voix qu'il voulait forte même si elle sonnait faux en se dirigeant vers Bobby.

- Oui, une fois que je les aurai placé dans le coffre de ma voiture.

- Bobby, je plaisante pas.

- Et moi non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu me laisses tranquille.

- Rien du tout.

Dean attrapa ses affaires avec une certaine détermination car Bobby ne les lâcha pas aussi facilement mais au bout d'une troisième tentative, il réussit à récupérer son dû. Le jeune homme les posa sur son lit puis se retourna vers son ami qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Dean l'observa durant quelques minutes tout en réfléchissant à la tactique qu'il allait prendre pour faire comprendre au vieux chasseur qu'il avait tord de l'éloigner de cette chasse.

- Je te préviens que si tu veux me faire bouger de là, tu vas devoir trouver une autre solution car je vais pas me laisser aussi facilement faire.

- Dean, je suis prêt à t'assommer pour te mettre dans ma caisse.

- Bobby, je suis….

- Non, tu n'es pas du tout apte à faire cette chasse ! Sam a raison.

- Je suis sûr que Sammy a exagéré comme souvent quand j'ai un petit coup de fatigue.

- Tu crois vraiment que Sam m'aurait fait venir aussi vite s'il avait exagéré ?!

- Ben, c'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça.

- Je peux te dire que Sam sait très bien ce qu'il fait alors s'il m'affirme que tu n'es pas apte et qu'en plus j'ai le même avis que lui, ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux.

- T'as pas fini de jouer les mères poules.

- J'arrêterai quand tu me suivras jusqu'à la voiture.

- Je laisserai pas Sam faire cette chasse tout seul !

- Dean, il ne sera pas seul sur cette affaire…

- Eh alors je m'en fous ! Je suis là, j'vais pas aller me dorer au soleil enfin s'il y en a chez toi alors que mon frère est sur une chasse !

- Sam est un grand garçon, faudrait que tu arrêtes de t'en faire comme cela pour lui.

- Je m'en ferai toujours pour lui peu importe l'âge qu'il aura.

- Dean, reprit plus calmement Bobby comprenant que le jeune homme ne partira pas. Ecoute, ce que je vais te dire te fera sûrement mal mais bon, faut bien que je t'en parle pour que tu comprennes un peu les motivations de ton frère.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Durant… ton absence et malgré notre soutien, Sam a eu beaucoup de mal à continuer et cela s'est fait ressentir pendant les chasses auxquelles je participais avec lui…

- Comment ça, tu n'étais pas tout le temps avec lui ?

- Nan, et c'était surtout sur les premiers mois, Sam était très solitaire, m'enfin ce sera à lui de t'en parler et non à moi. Où je veux en venir c'est que Sam ne veut surtout pas revivre cette période de sa vie, alors dès qu'il voit que tu n'es pas en forme, il préfère t'écarter. Il m'avait déjà dit que tu n'étais pas au mieux de tes capacités, il y a de ça quelques mois mais il pensait que c'était juste de la fatigue.

- Pourquoi Sam ne m'a pas dit tout ça ?! On aurait pu arranger les choses au lieu de se disputer.

- Oui, bien sûr mais tu restais de marbre car tout ça est lié à ce que tu as vécu là-bas et d'après ce que m'a dit Sam, tu ne veux toujours pas lui en parler avec lui. Donc, t'étonnes pas s'il préfère m'appeler pour t'expulser.

Dean dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas du tout été accessible pour améliorer les choses avec Sam depuis son retour des enfers et au lieu de ça, il avait récolté des disputes quotidiennes avec lui. Le jeune homme se rendit compte que son cadet avait tenté comme il l'avait pu d'aborder ce problème qui les freinait dans leurs chasses ainsi que dans leur relation. L'aîné avait vu que leur lien n'était plus du tout comme avant et il se demandait comment il allait faire pour qu'ils soient de nouveau aussi proche même si Sam veillait énormément sur lui depuis son retour. Cependant il devait trouver un moyen d'inverser les rôles car cette fois-ci ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin d'aide enfin peut-être que si mais il fallait qu'il soutienne son frère qu'il avait rejeté sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il voulait juste lui venir en aide. Dean regarda sa montre pour y voir afficher plus de minuit et n'ayant toujours pas eu de message de son frère, l'inquiétude fit de nouveau surface en lui et il se releva en attrapant au passage sa veste.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme cela ?!

- Bobby, tu sais très bien où je veux aller…

- Sûrement aller à la rencontre de Sam.

- T'as tout pigé…

- Mais, dis-moi une seconde comment tu vas y aller ?

- Comment je vais y aller, ben c'est simple je vais prendre…

Dean se tut en comprenant où voulait en venir son ami car il avait complètement oublié que c'était Sam qui avait sa Chévy vu que Bobby devait le ramener chez lui. Il fallait l'admettre qu'il était totalement déconnecté du monde surtout que de simples petits souvenirs ou instants pouvait lui passer par la tête.

- Je crois que Sam avait raison sur le fait que je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même.

- Hélas, oui. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'asseoir, le temps qu'on attende son retour.

- Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

- Il m'aurait appelé s'il y avait eu quoi que se soit.

Le jeune homme partit se poser sur son lit mais il n'eut même pas besoin de s'allonger pour se détendre quelques minutes, qu'il entendit à cet instant là, le bruit familier du moteur de sa Chévy.


	4. Chapter 4: Début d'un conflit

Chap 4 : Début d'un conflit

Il surveillait sans cesse en jetant des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'Ellen le suivait et qu'elle n'avait aucun problème. Heureusement que Dean ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés car déjà il aurait fait une colère monstre en le voyant prendre le volant mais il n'aurait pas apprécié le fait qu'il ne soit pas totalement concentré sur la route. Enfin Sam pensait que son frère aurait réagi de la sorte car depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus celui qu'il avait toujours connu et qui était aussi protecteur envers lui peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Le cadet se doutait bien que ces manques de réactions étaient étroitement liés à son séjour en enfers même s'il ignorait encore ce que Dean avait exactement vécu là-bas.

Sam donna un coup rageur sur le volant, se maudissant de ne pouvoir rendre la pareille à Dean qui en avait besoin, peu importe qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la manière de débuter ce dur passage. Il savait que pour lui, Dean n'aurait pas baissé les bras comme il l'avait fait même s'il imaginait son aîné lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas échoué.

Néanmoins, il stoppa court à ses pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur la route, n'oubliant pas de constater qu'Ellen le suivait toujours. Le jeune homme aperçut au loin le motel et espérait grandement ne pas y trouver la camionnette de Bobby car si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que lui ainsi que Dean se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre et qu'une nouvelle confrontation allait se dessiner entre eux. Sam poussa un long soupir en se garant à côté du véhicule du vieux chasseur puis après avoir attendu qu'Ellen en fasse autant avec son tout-et-terrain, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre où il pouvait y voir de la lumière.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Sam vit Dean se relever de son lit alors que Bobby, lui, était assis sur la chaise, lui lançant un regard peiné de n'avoir pas réussi à emmener Dean loin de là. Cependant, Sam ne pouvait en vouloir à Bobby, il aurait dû lui-même faire comprendre à Dean son désaccord qu'il entreprenne cette chasse avec lui.

Sam s'avança dans la pièce puis après avoir déposé son sac sur son lit se tourna vers son frère avec un visage fermé.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous encore là ?

- Sam…

- Je t'avais dit de partir avec Bobby.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas…

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'entêtes alors que tu as tord !

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te laisser seul sur une chasse alors que moi je me dore la pilule au soleil.

- Dean, t'as besoin de repos…

- Pas au détriment de t'abandonner encore une fois.

- Comment ça m'abandonner ?! T'as toujours été là pour moi.

- Nan, c'est faux, je t'ai laissé tomber en ne me battant pas davantage pour trouver une solution sans risquer de te perdre alors qu'il en existait une.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes là !

- Non pas du tout.

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses alors que c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es retrouvé en enfers.

- Ca n'a jamais été de ta faute si j'ai pris cette décision, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais pas combien de fois.

Sam n'en revenait toujours pas de voir que son frère se rendait pour seul et unique responsable de son passage aux enfers alors que c'était lui, le coupable de tout cela. S'il avait tué Jake avant que ce dernier ne le poignarde mortellement, Dean n'aurait pas eu à passer ce pacte pour le ramener en échange de sa vie et tout ceci ne se serait pas produit. A cause de lui, son frère avait vécu d'horribles moments en enfers peu importe en quoi consistaient exactement ces tortures, Sam savait que cela n'était en rien attrayant car jamais il n'avait abordé ce passage.

Encore une fois, Dean voyait que la discussion qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux, chamboulait son cadet seulement il ignorait quoi dire pour lui faire retirer ces idées noires de sa tête. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche comme s'il était devenu muet à ce moment si important pour tenter de réparer les choses avec son frère.

- Peu importe ce que l'on pense de tout ça, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Ce que je veux c'est que tu t'en ailles d'ici avec Bobby.

- Il en est hors de question…

- Je te donne pas ton avis Dean !

- Eh bien si, j'ai mon avis à donner !

- Je prendrai tous les moyens nécessaires pour te foutre dans cette voiture.

- Tu me frapperais ? demanda Dean même s'il connaissait la réponse de son frère.

- Oui, si cela est ma dernière solution.

- Alors là, je te laisserai même pas le temps de me toucher.

- Dean, c'est pas un jeu !

- Tu crois que je l'ignore…

- Oui, tu recommences à jouer les suicidaires alors que tu dois impérativement te reposer.

- Sam, je te laisserai pas affronter cette chose ou ce démon tout seul…

- Mais je serai pas seul puisqu'Ellen sera avec moi et puis t'as rien à dire sur mes choix.

- J'aurai toujours mon mot à dire.

- J'en ai marre que tu te rendes pas compte dans l'état auquel tu te trouves ! s'écria Sam avec rage en attrapant sa veste et quittant précipitamment la pièce.

- Je sens que cette chasse va être dure ! ajouta Bobby en suivant le même chemin du cadet.

Dean suivit du regard son ami partir à la rencontre de son frère pour tenter de le calmer alors qu'Ellen resta avec lui dans la pièce. Le jeune homme s'assit avec lassitude sur son lit se passant une main dans les cheveux, tellement il s'en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte avec Sam qui désirait juste veiller sur lui.

Il se sentait complètement minable puisque ce n'était même pas lui qu'il allait essayer d'arranger les choses avec Sam mais Bobby ! Quel frère était-il pour faire cela ?! C'était lui qui devait faire ce premier pas pour montrer à son cadet qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il voulait tant qu'il parte de là. Seulement en voyant comment avait réagi Sam, il était resté paralysé comme si une force l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit et de montrer à son frère que cela ne l'atteignait aucunement.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se lamenter, ce qui est fait est fait, annonça Ellen en se plaçant au côté du jeune homme.

- Ca m'aide pas vraiment, je dois te l'avouer.

- Beaucoup de choses ne te feront pas du bien.

- Je sais mais là, j'aurai plus besoin du contraire même si je le mérite pas.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le mériterais pas, surtout après ce que tu as vécu ?

- Je me comporte comme un imbécile avec Sam et sans m'en rendre compte, je lui ai fait du mal alors que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de m'aider à aller mieux.

- Dean…

- Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui, juste à part le renvoyer tout le temps.

- Il est vrai que tu n'as pas été assez attentif mais il ne t'en veut pas vraiment.

- Oui, je le sais seulement j'aurai aimé qu'il me parle de cette période qu'il a dû affronter seul.

- Je crois que là, Sam n'est pas le seul fautif dans tout ça, assura Ellen en voyant l'aîné acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que pour lui aussi, ce n'est pas facile de le dire car il ne veut pas que tu culpabilises.

- Oui, je le sais et je sais aussi que cela a été dur pour lui voire même insupportable ! répondit simplement le jeune homme en regardant la chasseuse.

- Je croyais que Sam ne t'avais pas fait part de cette période ?!

- Oui, c'est que… commença Dean, comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit. Je sais qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à vivre ça car… durant mon séjour en enfers, ils m'ont fait endurer une grande partie de ce qu'a… vécu Sam.

- Et quoi exactement ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Dean, s'il te plait, dis le moi car il se pourrait que tu ne connaisses pas tout.

- De quoi avec Sam ?!

- Répond à ma question.

- Je… j'ai ressenti une flopée de sentiments comme de la colère ainsi que de la culpabilité et une grande tristesse.

- Alors tu ne connais pas tout. Sam a failli faire une grosse erreur…

- Comment ça ?!

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais Sam qui devra t'en faire part. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il était au plus mal.

- Ouais, ben je vais avoir du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau…

- Ca je peux te le confirmer et il te faudra une certaine douceur pour l'aborder avec Sam.

- Oui, je le sais, hélas, annonça Dean en regardant la porte de la chambre fermée.


	5. Chapter 5: Contre coup

Chap 5 : Contre coup

Il marchait, se fichant pas mal où il allait, il se laissait simplement guider par ses pas qui l'emmenaient le plus loin possible de la chambre. Le jeune homme ne ralentissait même pas lorsqu'il avait perçu les cris de son ami qui désirait qu'il s'arrête. Il avait besoin d'exorciser toute cette colère mêlée à de la peur, la peur de devoir une nouvelle fois assister impuissant à la mort de son frère qui cette fois, était une mort sans un possible retour. Alors, il devait s'isoler pour comprendre où il avait failli pour en arriver à ce stade avec son frère.

Cependant, quand Sam voulut tourner au premier croisement qui s'offrait à lui, il fut attrapé par le bras, ce qui le stoppa dans sa course. Le cadet fit face à un homme qui le toisait d'un regard à la fois coléreux et angoissé

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris, pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?

- Je voulais rester seul ce qui signifie que je ne désirais pas qu'une personne soit avec moi, ce qui est en gros la définition de rester seul.

- Sam, je suis pas là pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je suis juste venu pour te soutenir et non t'envoyer dans les roses comme ton frère.

- Non, je sais Bobby, excuse-moi.

- T'as pas à l'être, le seul qui te dois des excuses, c'est Dean.

- Il est complètement chamboulé, je lui en veux pas, assura Sam en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

- T'es sûr de ça.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Bobby n'eut pas besoin que le jeune homme lui donne une quelconque réponse, il savait parfaitement qu'inconsciemment Sam en voulait à son frère de la manière qu'il agissait envers lui alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de l'aider au mieux. Maintenant qu'il avait d'une certaine manière mis les choses au clair avec Dean, il fallait impérativement qu'il fasse la même chose avec Sam car il voyait bien que le jeune homme masquait son malaise vis-à-vis de tout ce qui leur étaient arrivés depuis l'absence et le retour de l'aîné.

- Je voudrais savoir si tu as abordé le problème avec Dean ?

- Comment ça et de quel sujet tu parles ?

- Sam, ne te fais pas plus bête, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux faire allusion.

Le jeune homme affichait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres car même s'il avait évité le regard de son ami en espérant qu'il lâche le morceau rapidement, ce dernier le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le penserait et il n'allait pas aussi facilement abandonner. Néanmoins, Sam hésitait toujours à lui faire part de tout ça mais face à ce regard persistant, il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'entamer cette discussion qui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Nan, je ne lui en ai pas parlé et puis de toute façon ça ne servira à rien ce qui est fait est fait.

- Dean a le droit de savoir.

- Et pourquoi devrait-il le savoir ?

- Parce que c'est ton frère.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, reprit ironiquement Sam. Vu que c'est l'aîné et moi le cadet, je suis obligé de lui raconter tout ce que j'ai fait.

- Sam, tu sais très bien que j'ai pas voulu dire ça.

- Je sais, Bobby.

Le cadet s'assit sur un petit muret en fixant d'un regard vide un point invisible devant lui alors que Bobby le rejoignit en prenant place à côté de lui. Le chasseur réajusta sa casquette en attendant que le jeune homme continue le fil de ses pensées car il ne savait que trop bien que lorsque Sam se trouvait dans cet état, il n'arrêtait pas de se remettre en question pour pas grand-chose. Néanmoins, Bobby fut en quelque sorte soulagé lorsque Sam prit de nouveau la parole car le vieux chasseur avait horreur de lui forcer la main.

- Dean n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui a failli arriver lorsqu'il était là-bas. Il a déjà assez de mal à se remettre de cette période…

- Raison de plus pour que vous mettiez ça sur le tapis.

- Je crois pas vu qu'il ne veut toujours pas en parler malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, ça n'a pas vraiment porté ses fruits. Et peut-être que…

- Que quoi ?

- C'est que depuis qu'il est revenu des enfers, Dean est différent. Je sais très bien que ce voyage l'a énormément chamboulé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait plus confiance ou que je suis rien à ses yeux.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser de telles choses ?! Je sais que Dean n'est plus le même seulement il faut lui laisser un peu de temps même si c'est dur pour toi…

- C'est pas ça, Bobby.

- Alors c'est quoi, car là, je ne vois pas du tout.

- Dès qu'il va mal et que je le remarque, je veux l'aider mais il refuse à chaque fois prétextant que c'est pas grand-chose et que ça sert à rien d'en parler. Donc, j'ai laissé tomber quand j'ai compris qu'il préférait se réfugier dans la salle de bain ou dans sa caisse au lieu de me laisser l'aider.

- Sam, ….

- Et puis, avant quand n'importe quelle chose me tracassait ou que je déblatérai des choses complètement folles selon lui sur moi, mes capacités… il était là me contre disant mais maintenant on dirait qu'il en a plus rien à faire. C'est pas que je me plains de ça, c'est juste que les choses ont changé et c'est pour cela que je veux aussi qu'il prenne du recul sur la chasse et peut-être même se retirer.

Bobby n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune homme allait aussi mal mais aussi que Dean n'ait jamais rien vu de tout ça. Il était vrai qu'il avait changé depuis son retour des enfers mais il aurait dû quand même voir que son cadet se détruisait petit à petit sous ses yeux ! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça surtout que Sam croyait dur comme fer à ses affirmations et il se dit que Dean allait avoir du boulot pour le défaire de ses idées.

Cependant il devait faire entendre raison à Sam le temps que Dean y mette son nez dedans ce qui allait être dur si les deux frères restaient aussi fermés comme ils l'étaient.

- Eh bien, j'ai une nouvelle fois raison. Tu peux pas rester comme cela, il faut que tu en parles rapidement à Dean.

- Je ne veux pas lui en parler mais si tu veux t'as qu'à le faire.

- Nan, c'est pas à moi de dire ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est secouer Dean comme tout à l'heure pour lui faire comprendre que ça va pas.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Ben, c'est quand j'ai tenté de l'emmener et que monsieur jouait au résistant. On a eu une petite discussion assez mouvementée sur les motivations qui t'ont poussé à vouloir l'écarter de cette chasse.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Tu le connais, il s'en veut de n'avoir rien vu et d'avoir agi de la sorte avec toi. Et d'après ce que j'ai entraperçu dans son attitude, il va vouloir mettre ça au clair avec toi.

- On verra ça en temps voulu.

- Sam…

- Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

- Non, pourquoi, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu rentres avec moi retrouver ton frère et Ellen.

- Pas tout de suite, je rentrerai plus tard…

- Sam, c'est pas prudent en ce moment.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup de ce démon et puis on sait pas encore où il pourrait se cacher.

- Très bien mais si tu as quoi que ce soit, tu me bipes.

Sam lui fit un sourire en coin puis lui tourna le dos en continuant sa route avant qu'il ne soit stoppé par Bobby et que tous les deux aient cette conversation.

Le vieux chasseur suivit des yeux le cadet jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue au coin de la rue puis les mains dans les poches, fit le chemin inverse le menant dans la chambre de motel où l'attendaient il l'espérait Ellen ainsi que Dean.

Mais dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Bobby fut rassuré en découvrant ses deux amis vaquant à leurs occupations durant son absence. Cependant quand il ferma la porte derrière lui en croisant le regard inquiet de l'aîné, il sut qu'il fallait le rassurer au plus vite.

- Dean, calme-toi…

- Où est Sam ?

- Il est dehors…

- Mais t'es fou ou quoi de le laisser seul !

- Ca sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça contre moi.

- Désolé, Bobby.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda le chasseur en le voyant attraper sa veste.

- Je vais chercher Sam.

- Dean…

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard déterminé puis après avoir saisit les clés de sa Chévy sortit de la pièce laissant Bobby et Ellen, assez désemparés.


	6. Chapter 6: Rencontres oppressantes

Alors me voila de retour après un long moment d'abscence et ce parce que je n'avais plus vraiment l'envie de poster mes fics mais Jubei m'a redemandé expressement de reposter mes fics ainsi que Milael et donc comme je ne peux rien leur refuser, je vais donc reprendre le postage!xd

D'ailleurs en parlant de Jubei: "je tiens à te dire merci pour tes coms qui me font très sourire, j'adore toujours autant ton entoushiame!lol"

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira à nouveau Jubei et à ceux qui passeront par là!lol

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontres oppressantes**

Dean grimpa dans sa Chévy et démarra en trombe faisant crisser les pneus, se fichant pas mal qu'il pouvait déranger les soi-disant voisins. Son frère était je ne sais où à cause de lui alors le reste lui importait peu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son cadet allait aussi mal même s'il n'avait pas tout découvert car il savait aussi et ça il en était certain que son frère lui cachait encore des choses. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que ces révélations qu'il refoulait ne soient en aucun cas liées avec ce que lui avait mentionné Ellen sur le fait que durant son séjour en enfers, Sam avait failli faire une erreur. Mais de quelle bêtise voulait-elle parler ? Etait-ce aussi important et dangereux que ce qu'elle avait insinué car il l'avait remarqué rien quand la fixant.

Il appuya davantage sur la pédale d'accélération et il vit que le compteur affichait un joli petit 100 km mais il ne fit rien au contraire pour ralentir, il voulait retrouver son frère alors s'il devait faire du 200 km, il le ferait se fichant pas mal du monde extérieur. Seulement au bout de deux heures de recherches, Dean n'avait vu aucune trace de Sam dans les environs, il avait fait le bar, la bibliothèque, le cimetière et même les hôpitaux pour s'assurer que son cadet n'y avait pas été admis durant la nuit.

Néanmoins Dean ne voulait pas abandonner ses recherches et il refit trois fois le tour de la ville mais ce fut toujours infructueux. Alors avec exaspération et angoisse, le jeune homme prit la direction du motel mais sur le chemin du retour, Dean appela une dizaine de fois Sam tombant à chaque fois sur son répondeur ce qui l'agaça. Son cadet avait dû voir qu'il essayait de le contacter cependant son frère devait être remonté pour ne pas vouloir lui adresser la parole.

Dean gara son Impala comme à son départ puis après une nouvelle tentative pour joindre son frère, le jeune homme rentra dans la chambre où il retrouva Bobby et Ellen vaquant à leurs occupations. Un simple regard échangé avec eux leur fit comprendre que l'aîné n'avait pas retrouvé son frère. Dean se dirigea directement vers son lit où il s'y allongea tout en gardant dans sa main son téléphone au cas où si Sam le contactait.

* * *

Sam continuait de marcher dans les différentes rues qu'il prenait, n'ayant aucun but précis, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être tranquille un moment le temps qu'il prenne en compte ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dean et ce qui a découlé de sa discussion avec Bobby. Il devait le reconnaître que durant l'absence de Dean, Bobby avait été d'un grand soutien pour lui, agissant plus comme un père qu'un ami proche et il n'avait pu trouver un moyen de le remercier de cette considération. A chaque fois qu'il voulait le faire ou qu'il le demandait au vieux chasseur, ce dernier lui répondait simplement que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était qu'il fasse attention à lui et qu'il le prévienne dès qu'il avait le moindre souci.

Le jeune homme tourna au prochain carrefour qui donnait sur une petite allée où il vit une maisonnée qu'il n'aurait aperçu s'il n'avait pas pris ce chemin. Sam sentit à ce moment-là son téléphone vibrer mais quand il vit le nom de son correspondant il préféra ne pas y répondre. Il n'aurait su dire si la discussion avec son frère aurait été violente ou pas alors ne voulant une nouvelle fois lui faire de la peine, il remit son mobile dans sa poche tout en continuant sa route. Le cadet devait reconnaître que son frère était têtu car il dut attendre une bonne dizaine de fois pour que sa main arrête de trembler à cause de son téléphone.

Mais à l'instant où le chasseur dépassa l'habitation, il entendit des cris venant de l'intérieur et refit aussitôt marche arrière pensant que cela pourrait être l'œuvre du démon qu'il chassait. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait sur lui qu'une arme chargée de balles en argent, Sam enclencha son revolver puis arrivé devant la porte, il donna un grand coup de pied dessus la faisant céder automatiquement. Le cadet pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea directement dans le salon où il découvrit un homme complètement stoïque face à un démon qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs.

Sam n'attendit pas une seconde de plus qu'il tira sur le démon qui n'avait pas prévu le coup en venant accomplir sa tâche. Le démon regarda sa blessure au bras qui commençait à saigner puis ses pupilles noires se posèrent avec férocité sur le cadet qu'il envoya avec violence valser à travers la pièce. Sam se réceptionna comme il le put mais lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il sentit une force le bloquer et vit le démon s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. L'homme l'observa quelques minutes puis s'accroupit près de lui pour lui faire face tout en jetant de légers coups d'œil à sa victime qui n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre.

- Il me semble que nous ne nous connaissons pas.

- Eh bien, peut-être que si car tous ceux de ta race, vous vous ressemblez tellement, alors pas facile de vous différencier ! ironisa Sam en ne décrochant pas son regard du démon.

- Je vois que tu as de l'humour, faut dire que j'aime ça même si je pensais que c'était ton frère qui était le plus doué dans tout ça.

- Qui t'as dit que j'avais un frère ?

- Vous les chasseurs vous avez le don de sous estimer vos adversaires à un point que vous pouvez même pas imaginer mais bon passons. Tu crois que je ne sais pas reconnaître un Winchester quand j'en vois un.

- Ca je l'ignore, j'ai jamais aimé me balader avec une étiquette montrant qui je suis.

- Oh, Sam, si j'avais su que tu étais un petit plaisantin comme cela, j'aurai pris la décision de venir te saluer plus tôt.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Mais vu qu'on est en pleine explication, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'attaques à cet homme.

- C'est pas dans la pratique d'un démon de donner ses cartes à un ennemi.

- Je vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais craindre de moi, répondit comme une évidence Sam en faisant comprendre au démon qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

- Il est vrai que je te tiens à ma merci. Ben voila, je m'attaque à ces pauvres personnes en leur faisant revivre un moment le plus pénible de leurs vies et c'est pour cela que cet imbécile ne peut même plus bouger, lui expliqua le démon en désignant du doigt l'homme.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'y prends ?

- Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça ?

- Pas grand-chose, juste que ça m'amuse de voir les gens souffrir. Un démon n'a pas besoin de raisons pour se distraire. Et je vais tout de suite mettre en pratique mon aptitude car je sais que ta vie n'a pas été toute rose et je vais m'en délecter.

Le démon se rapprocha du cadet mais au moment où il voulut prendre la tête du jeune homme dans ses mains, Sam lui planta le couteau, qu'il avait subtilisé à Ruby, dans l'épaule de l'individu qui fit parcouru de légers spasmes. Alors qu'il retira le couteau de son épaule d'un geste vif, le démon n'avait pas remarqué que Sam s'était relevé en ramassant à toute vitesse son arme et que désormais le chasseur le braquait. Comprenant qu'il avait sous estimé le jeune homme, le démon lui fit un léger signe de la main et avant que le cadet n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'homme s'évapora dans les airs.

Seulement, Sam ne put penser à la signification de ce geste qu'il se retourna vivement vers la victime du démon qui s'était écroulé sur le sol parcouru de spasmes. Le cadet tenta de calmer l'homme mais il ne put rien faire quand ce dernier fut pris d'une attaque qui le foudroya aussitôt.

Sam ne put s'attarder plus longtemps puis après avoir quelque peu était parcouru de frissons en voyant le dernier regard angoissé et apeuré que lui avait lancé ce pauvre homme, il composa le numéro des secours même si cela ne servait plus à rien.

Sam effaça toutes traces de son passage pour ne pas avoir de soucis avec les autorités puis sortit de la maison, faisant le chemin inverse pour rentrer le plus vite au motel et ainsi prévenir les autres de ce qu'il avait appris sur le démon. Le jeune homme savait que les nouvelles qu'il allait leur donner occasionneraient une nouvelle altercation avec son frère seulement il ne pourrait rien changer à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sam arriva enfin devant le motel et fut presque soulagé d'y découvrir la camionnette de Bobby garée juste à côté de l'Impala car il n'aurait pas été capable d'affronter son frère seul vue la situation. Néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Le cadet découvrit Ellen et Bobby attablés dans le fond de la pièce alors que Dean tournait en rond dans la pièce mais se stoppa net en apercevant son frère.

- Où t'étais passé ? demanda aussitôt Dean en s'approchant de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

- J'ai pris l'air ça s'est vu nan.

- Oui, c'est vrai que prendre l'air durant plus de cinq heures c'est très habituel.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour faire ce que je veux et puis de toute façon, tu t'en fiches pas mal de moi.

Dean n'en revenait même pas que son frère pensait cela, il comprit à cet instant le mal qu'il avait inconsciemment fait à son cadet pour qu'il en vienne à dire de telles choses. Néanmoins, il voulut intervenir pour montrer son désaccord sur ça mais Sam lui coupa instantanément la parole ne daignant le regarder en s'adressant à Bobby et Ellen.

- Je connais les intentions du démon, manque plus qu'à trouver son identité.

- Comment tu sais ça, Sammy ? osa demander Dean.

- Y a eu une nouvelle victime pas trop loin d'ici.

- Même si y a eu une nouvelle victime, rien ne montre les motivations du démon. Tu peux pas savoir ça en regardant un corps surtout s'il n'a aucune marque sauf si…

Dean ne finit même pas sa phrase comprenant où voulait en venir son frère et le simple regard qu'il échangea avec lui, lui prouva que son cadet venait d'avoir une confrontation avec ce démon.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as appris ? continua Bobby sachant très bien qu'il fallait mieux ne pas s'arrêter là.

Sam leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa confrontation avec le démon en n'oubliant aucun détails sur leur conversation et du fait qu'il les connaissait. Au fil de ses explications, le cadet avait remarqué le regard à la fois dur et angoissé de Dean sur lui mais il n'y prêta attention et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il savait que tôt ou tard, Dean voudrait s'entretenir seul à seul avec lui pour parler de ça.

- Donc pour lui son seul but est, si j'ai bien compris, de s'amuser à voir ses victimes souffrir, récapitula Dean.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça mais pour le moment faut qu'on trouve son identité.

- Ellen et moi, on va s'en occuper. Pour le moment t'as besoin de repos Sam.

Bobby lança un regard que Sam comprit puisqu'il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis le vieux chasseur et Ellen sortirent de la chambre espérant la retrouver intacte à leur retour.


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre où nos frérots vont avoir un semblant de conversation, j'espère que cela vous plaira...

Encore mci à Jubei et Fredee pour leurs coms...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Confessions**

Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce depuis le départ de Bobby et Ellen qui étaient partis faire de plus amples recherches sur le nom de ce démon qui avait une nouvelle fois fait une victime et cela aurait pu être pire si Sam n'avait pas tourné l'attaque à son avantage.

Dean ne se serait jamais pardonné s'il avait appris par les nouvelles la mort de son frère car il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire à quel point il donnerait tout pour lui, même si en ce moment son cadet ne le pensait guère. Le jeune homme regarda son frère qui était encore affairé sur son ordinateur faisant lui aussi des recherches sur cette chasse. Il aurait préféré que son cadet se repose un peu vu qu'il avait passé pratiquement la nuit dehors à faire je ne sais quoi ! Il avait bien tenté de le savoir mais il s'était violement fait renvoyer par Sam avec des paroles qu'il l'avait blessé mais au fond il l'avait sûrement mérité. Son frère avait essayé de lui montrer qu'il allait mal mais lui n'avait rien vu pensant que Sam n'avait aucun souci, il s'était lamentablement planté.

Alors Dean commença à réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen d'aborder ce problème avec son frère sans qu'il se renferme sur lui-même dès qu'il aura compris de quoi il voudrait parler.

Sam se concentrait sur ces nouvelles investigations enfin c'était ce que pensait son aîné car en réalité, le jeune homme ne faisait rien de si spécial que ça. Le cadet était plongé dans ses pensées face à sa confrontation avec le démon et une peur soudaine l'envahit en repensant aux motivations de cette créature. Le démon lui avait avoué qu'il faisait revivre à ses proies leurs plus douloureux moments qu'ils avaient vécu durant leurs vies et il jeta un vif coup d'œil à son frère qui ne le remarqua même pas. Sam devait à tout prix faire en sorte que Dean s'éloigne au plus vite de cette ville car il ne désirait aucunement que son frère après ce qu'il avait vécu aux enfers, resurgisse à cause du démon. Il avait détesté voir son frère totalement détruit et il refusait qu'il revive cela à cause d'un démon car il savait que c'était cela dont leur ennemi se servirait s'il mettait la main sur Dean.

Seulement il ne put y penser davantage quand il entendit son frère lui parler en lui faisant face.

- Sam, je voudrais savoir une chose.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Tu peux au moins me regarder quand je te parle.

- Je peux continuer mes recherches tout en t'écoutant.

Dean sentit la colère monter en lui mais il la canalisa car après tout cela était de sa faute si son frère agissait aussi sèchement envers lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son frère puis ferma d'un geste sec l'ordinateur de Sam qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Il me prend que je veux discuter avec mon frère sans que celui-ci ne fasse autre chose en même temps.

- Et depuis quand je suis ton frère ?

- Depuis toujours, Sam.

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Sam, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, je m'en excuse et…

- T'as pas à t'en faire je t'en veux pas.

Sam se leva puis voulut sortir de la pièce ne désirant pas continuer cette discussion mais à l'instant où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il vit son frère faire barrage.

- Dean, pousse-toi de là.

- Pas question, tu viens de passer toute la nuit dehors et on n'a pas fini notre discussion.

- Elle est finie pour moi.

- Pas pour moi, Sam.

- On s'est tout dit, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire de plus et puis il faut que je rejoigne Bobby et Ellen, annonça le cadet mais Dean ne bougea aucunement.

- Tu n'iras nulle part pas tant que je saurais pas ce que je veux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à la fin ! s'emporta soudainement Sam en s'éloignant légèrement de son frère.

- Pourquoi tu me repousses à ce point ?

- Dean, je… je te repousse pas c'est pas mon intention seulement…

- Seulement quoi, Sam ?

- J'ai l'impression de te perdre chaque jour malgré le fait que tu sois tiré d'affaire.

- Comment ça tu me perds ?

Sam regarda son frère qui le fixait d'une totale incompréhension mais le cadet ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non lui révéler ce qu'il voulait savoir seulement la discussion avec Bobby qu'il avait eu, lui prouva que le vieux chasseur avait raison. Dean devait connaitre ses pensées peu importe qu'elles lui fassent mal ou qu'elles le déçoivent. Le cadet poussa un long soupir puis s'assit sur son lit tout en faisant face à son frère qui se rapprocha un peu.

- Depuis que je… que je t'ai sorti de là en te ramenant, tu n'es plus vraiment le même. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu là-bas devait être insoutenable mais ça n'explique pas complètement ce changement. C'est comme si…, continua Sam en ne voulant pas que son frère le coupe dans son élan, comme si tu n'avais plus confiance en moi car à chaque fois que je désirai t'aider, toi tu me renvoyais. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui a changé : avant lorsque j'avais certaines idées noires me concernant ou que j'allais mal, tu… tu t'opposais tout de suite ou tu étais là pour me soutenir mais depuis ton retour… y a plus rien. C'est comme si j'existais plus à tes yeux que je suis plus rien. Je t'en veux pas pour ça, peut-être que je l'ai mérité à cause du temps que j'ai mis pour te ramener, je sais pas. Mais tout ceci me montre que tu devrais prendre du recul par rapport à la chasse ou même de tout stopper.

Sam ne daigna regarder son frère de peur de le voir dans une colère sourde mêlée à de la souffrance alors il préféra attendre en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. En effet, Dean arborait un visage fermé ou froid mais ses intensions étaient toutes autres.

Le jeune homme se sentait complètement minable de n'avoir pas remarqué à quel point son frère était vraiment au plus mal qu'il en avait même l'impression d'être rejeté. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était que Sam pensait qu'il n'en n'avait plus rien à faire de lui et qu'il ne le considérait même plus comme son frère alors qu'il était la chose la plus importante au monde. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir tout le mal qu'il avait occasionné à son cadet ! Son frère était complètement détruit de l'intérieur et il ignorait s'il pourrait réparer son erreur.

Dean comprit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse tout de suite rien qu'à voir l'attitude qu'avait Sam car il savait exactement à quelles pensées étaient confrontées son frère. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla en face de Sam puis lui prit la tête dans ses mains tout en la relevant pour qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il put y lire lui prouva qu'il devait agir.

- Sam, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de telles horreurs sur toi !

- Dean, je t'ai dit que…

- Nan, ce que je t'ai fait subir, est inacceptable. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ça n'allait pas, j'aurai dû comprendre par tes appels que tu avais besoin d'aide.

- Dean, s'il te plait…

- Je vais réparer mes erreurs et te prouver que tu as tort de penser ça. Pour moi, tu es et resteras mon p'tit frère peu importe ce qui arrivera, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne pourrai me le pardonner car pour moi tu es la chose la plus importante de ma vie.

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il voulut se dégager des mains de son frère qui le maintenait toujours mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Dean le prit dans ses bras resserrant de plus en plus l'étreinte autour de son cadet. Sam ne savait comment réagir face à cela mais il ne put faire que de répondre à ce geste lorsqu'il sentit son aîné prit de sanglots.


	8. Chapter 8: Un début de piste

Et voici donc un nouveau chapitre (beh vi, j'ai promis à Jubei un chapitre par jour donc je tiens à ma promesse!xd) Vous verrez donc si les investigations de Bobby et d'Ellen a donné quelque chose et si nos frérots adorés sont sur la bonne voie...

Mci encore à Jubei (toujours présente!xd) et à Fredee pour leurs coms.

Alors bonne lecture ou re-lecture!lol

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un début de piste

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient plongés dans différents ouvrages relatant de démons qui auraient la capacité de faire revivre les plus douloureux moments que leurs victimes aient vécu. Au début, ils avaient cru qu'ils allaient devenir fous car ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'il existait un nombre incalculable de démon ou de dieux qui avaient ce certain pouvoir. Alors les deux chasseurs devaient éplucher et décrypter toutes les informations qui se rapprochaient le plus à leur ennemi et au bout du compte, la liste s'amenuisait petit à petit.

Bobby fit signe à Ellen qui s'était levée pour aller ranger quelques livres qui arriva aussitôt vers lui.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oh que oui, je viens de découvrir l'identité de notre démon.

- Très bien je t'écoute, dit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Alors notre plaisantin a été dur à discerner car il n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer même par les siens lorsqu'il s'amuse comme il le dit.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très habituel tout ça. Sinon qu'as-tu à m'apprendre sur lui ?

- Eh bien notre ami se nomme Medo.

- Pas très courant ça comme nom.

- Cela signifie peur en portugais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que de lire ce qui y a marqué dans ce bouquin, s'exclama Bobby en voyant le regard ahurissant d'Ellen posé sur lui.

- Je n'ai rien dis du tout, répondit calmement la chasseuse avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- T'as pas eu besoin de le dire. Bon s'il se nomme comme ça c'est parce qu'il est apparut dans le nord du pays et je suis sur de ça car il est relaté ici que les victimes avaient le visage figé d'une mine horrifiée qu'on disait qu'ils avaient vu le diable en personne. Il est dit aussi que ce phénomène a duré quelques années avant de totalement disparaitre.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Je suppose qu'il voulait faire une pause dans son petit jeu.

- Au bout de deux cents ans, j'appellerai pas ça une pause…

- Sauf si tu te mets dans la peau d'un démon.

- Tu marques un point. Sinon pourquoi se manifeste-t-il que maintenant ?

- C'est pas y a un mois qu'il s'est manifesté mais y a un peu plus d'un an.

- Quand la porte s'est ouverte ! dit instinctivement Ellen.

- Oui comme beaucoup d'autres mais bon je vais faire quelques photocopies pour les garçons et après on aura plus qu'à rentrer.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait leur laisser encore un peu de temps ?

- Ben le temps que j'aille faire des doubles et qu'on rentre, ça devrait leur suffire vu que je roulerai à la limite autorisée.

Ellen lui adressa un sourire puis ramassa leurs affaires et sortit du bâtiment où elle les déposa sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. La chasseuse s'installa au volant en attendant le retour de son ami qui devait surement se dépatouiller comme il le pouvait avec la photocopieuse. Elle imaginait très bien l'attitude grognon du chasseur surtout s'il devait s'y reprendre plus d'une fois pour faire fonctionner correctement l'appareil. Mais Ellen reprit son sérieux lorsqu'elle vit Bobby passer les portes de la bibliothèque et venir dans sa direction avec les bras chargés de documents.

Ellen attendit que le vieux chasseur prenne place sur le siège passager pour aborder un problème assez épineux.

- Bobby, je sais que l'on n'a pas vraiment notre mot à dire mais il faut qu'on en parle pour les aider…

- Tu parles des garçons, dit simplement le vieux chasseur en voyant son amie acquiescer

- Durant ton absence et celle de Sam, j'ai discuté avec Dean et je dois dire qu'il ne va pas bien du tout en plus il n'a pas remarqué ou compris pourquoi son frère agissait de la sorte envers lui. Et je me demande s'il est toujours bien de laisser Dean sur cette chasse ?

- Eh bien au début, j'aurai certainement dit non mais après m'être entretenu avec Sam, je pense que Dean doit rester là malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas apte.

- Bobby, c'est risqué pour lui ici et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis face à la discussion que tu as eu avec Sam ?

- Pour Sam comme pour nous, Dean a changé depuis son retour seulement Sam a des pensées beaucoup plus poussées sur ça.

- Quoi exactement ?

- Il pense que Dean n'en a plus rien à faire de lui vu qu'il n'est… on va dire plus aussi protecteur envers lui. Sam se sent plus seul qu'il ne l'a été durant l absence de son frère.

- Tu lui as au moins retiré ces idées de la tête !

- J'ai bien essayé mais je ne pense pas que ça ait marché, il se croit fautif dans toute cette histoire.

- On ne peut pas dire que tous les deux soient les fautifs seulement Dean aurait dû être attentif et voir que Sam n'allait pas bien.

- Oui, je sais Ellen c'est ce que j'ai dit à Sam mais bon il ne lui en veut pas.

- Sam ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir mais Dean lui s'en veut énormément. Mais d'après ce que Dean m'a dit, Sam ne lui a pas avoué ce qui y a failli arriver quelques mois après son départ là-bas.

- Nan et Sam m'a dit que cela ne servira à rien que ce qui était fait était fait, reprit le vieux chasseur en se souvenant des propres mots cités par le cadet. Mais Dean, non plus n'a rien avoué sur ce qu'il a vécu…

- Il me l'a avoué, Bobby et même s'il a fait une erreur de ne pas le dire à son frère, Sam s'en serait voulu.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Ellen mit le contact alors que Bobby lui lançait un regard lourd de sens puis après avoir enclenché la première, la chasseuse commença à lui raconter ce que lui avait avoué Dean.

* * *

Il sortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ne désirant pas laisser son frère seul même s'il ne risquait rien. Dean se rapprocha du lit de son cadet, lui posa une couverture puis après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, attrapa l'ordinateur et partit s'assoir sur l'une des chaises. Le jeune homme pianota sur quelques touches pour tenter de trouver des informations sur leur démon seulement l'envie n'y était pas. Dean reposa l'appareil sur la table et se tourna vers Sam qui dormait il l'espérait d'un sommeil réparateur.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il perdait son cadet de jour en jour sans qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Il se remémora tous les moments depuis son retour où Sam était derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il allait mal et une boule se noua autour de son estomac car il réalisait enfin comment son frère lui demandait de l'aide. Il se revit l'envoyer sur les roses à chacune de ses tentatives et il se sentit complètement désorienté.

Alors comme pour lui prouver son erreur, différents souvenirs du temps d'avant son pacte où il veillait sur Sam quand il était mal ou qu'il subissait l'une de ses visions, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Dean essuya du revers de sa main les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait aucun droit de se laisser aller à de tels sentiments alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère en faire autant.

Dean resta comme cela durant une petite heure jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son frère émerger de son sommeil.

Sam rouvrit les yeux se demandant si tout ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme n'était pas qu'un rêve mais quand il se releva de son lit, il vit Dean le scruter avec insistance. Seulement le jeune homme ne put dire quoi que ce soit, que l'aîné l'interpella aussitôt.

- Tu t'es bien reposé ?

- Dean, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

- Je prends ça pour un oui et tu avais besoin de repos surtout après ton altercation avec le démon.

- Je n'ai pas été blessé durant cette attaque et on a perdu du temps sur l'affaire…

- Non, Bobby et Ellen ont trouvé l'identité de ce démon, ils m'ont appelé quand ils étaient sur la route, expliqua Dean sachant pertinemment que son frère allait lui poser la question.

- Peut-être mais tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser dormir.

- Si au contraire.

- Dean…

- Je t'ai dit que je réparerai mes erreurs Sam. Bon je vais ramener de quoi manger alors prépare-toi.

Dean se saisit de sa veste posée sur le dos de la chaise puis sortit de la pièce sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Sam.


	9. Chapter 9: Mise en place du plan

Bon désolée pour avoir un peu oubliée de poster un chapitre mais j'avais complètement zappée même si Jubei m'avait signalé ce petit souci!lol Donc revoila un nouveau chapitre qui avance d'un cran dans l'intrigue...

**A Jubei: **non je n'aime absolument pas tes chantages mais bon si je ne le fais pas, j'aurai rien en retour et ça c'est pas possible!lol Euh concernant la fic crossover, je tenterais de la poster soit today soit tomorrow!lol Mais concernant la wee, euh, j'en ai deux donc pour l'une, il faut d'abord que je rajoute quelques ptits trucs, que je la relise puis que je l'envoie en correction et l'autre, faudrait que je la termine d'baord!lol) Et non tu n'as pas le droit de bouder car exceptionnellement, je vais psoter deux chapitres!mdr

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci encore à Jubei et Fredee pour leurs coms...

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Mise en place du plan

Après le départ de son frère, Sam n'avait même pas tenté de le rattraper pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce changement. Il avait compris que Dean voulait vraiment réparer ses erreurs même s'il n'était pas vraiment le fautif dans cette histoire et pour appuyer ses gestes, son aîné venait de lui dire de vive voix. Le jeune homme se releva de son lit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais il referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui ne désirant surtout pas que son frère rentre dans la pièce. Déjà qu'il n'en n'avait aucun droit et puis il ne voulait pas qu'il remarque ce qu'il allait faire.

Sam se plaça devant le miroir et dès qu'il retira son t-shirt, il vit des ecchymoses se dessiner sur son torse puis il tata doucement dessus pour s'assurer que ce n'était rien de grave. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que ces hématomes ne seraient que de gros bleus et rien de plus. Après cela, il rentra dans la cabine de douche et ses muscles se détendirent au contact de l'eau qui coulait à flot sur tout son corps.

Il lui fallut à peine dix minutes qu'il était déjà dehors entrain de remettre son pantalon et son t-shirt tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop toucher ses hématomes.

Le cadet sortit de la salle de bain et remarqua que Dean n'était toujours pas rentré alors il alla s'assoir sur son lit en attrapant son ordinateur posé sur celui de son frère. Sam pianota sur les touches consultant les différentes recherches que son aîné aurait pu faire seulement il ne trouva rien de bien concluant comme si Dean n'avait rien entamé du tout. Sam referma son ordinateur puis espéra que ce ne soit pas la discussion et surtout les aveux qu'il avait dû faire à son frère qui l'avait déstabilisé dans ses investigations.

Néanmoins Sam n'avait pas l'impression que Dean avait mal pris ses propos surtout quand il lui avait avoué avec quasi certitude que sans le vouloir il le rejetait pour n'importe quelle chose.

Il se rendit compte que Bobby avait eu raison sur le fait qu'il devait en parler avec son aîné mais après réflexion, le cadet ignorait si son frère faisait cela de lui-même ou simplement d'y être obligé. Il fallait que cette question se règle dès son retour.

Sam n'attendit pas longtemps car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dean rentra dans la pièce chargé de provisions qu'il déposa sur la table après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son frère. Le jeune homme se servit son repas et tendit celui à son frère qui le prit sans broncher.

Ils mangèrent en silence mais Sam le brisa avec cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête en priant pour ne pas blesser une nouvelle fois son frère.

- Dean, j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Savoir quoi ? demanda ce dernier étonné en mordant à pleine dents dans son cheeseburger.

- Savoir si ce que tu fais, tu te sens obligé de le faire…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases ça irait plus vite. J'ai bien remarqué ton attitude changeante depuis que je t'ai fait part de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Et je voulais savoir si tu fais ça en t'y sentant obligé…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser de telles choses ! Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile je fais tout de travers et j'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Dean, arrête de dire ça ! J'aurai jamais dû te parler de ça, je suis désolé de te mettre dans cet état…

- Quand vas-tu arrêter te sentir responsable de mes erreurs, j'ai mérité de m'en prendre plein la poire mais je t'assure que personne ne m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit…

- Dean, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Je sais Sammy et je te montre que je reprends mon rôle de grand frère. Bon maintenant on doit être prêt lorsque Bobby et Ellen arriveront car je suppose qu'on ira directement sur le terrain.

Dean se retourna vers son frère croyant qu'il allait lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas apte à faire cette chasse où qu'il devait se reposer mais là rien, son cadet lui sourit simplement en guise de réponse puis il commença à préparer différentes armes ainsi que le colt.

Comme son frère avait tout pris en compte, Dean se retrouva à ne rien faire que d'attendre l'arrivée de leurs amis pour qu'ils leurs fassent part de leurs trouvailles. Alors le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et sortit son couteau de la poche de son blouson puis l'affuta pour se distraire un peu.

Sam observait discrètement son frère qui s'occupait comme il le pouvait et cela l'amusait car il avait l'impression de retrouver ce frère qu'il avait toujours connu même s'il avait peur de le reperdre à cause de ce démon qui pourrait le faire replonger dans ce mutisme.

Ce fut ce moment que choisissent Ellen et Bobby pour pénétrer dans la pièce et ils furent soulagés de voir les deux frères beaucoup plus détendus qu'à leur départ. Tous les deux n'eurent pas besoin d'explications qu'ils comprirent que les deux Winchester avaient réglés les choses enfin en partie. Ellen partit se chercher un verre d'eau alors que Bobby sortait les données qu'ils avaient trouvé à la bibliothèque.

Le vieux chasseur commença alors à leur expliquer l'identité du démon mais aussi son origine ainsi que le fait qu'il se soit manifesté après l'ouverture de la porte des enfers juste après que Dean ait fait son pacte pour son frère.

- Attends une minute, notre copain s'appelle Medo ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça Dean ?

- Ben il n'avait pas qu'à tout simplement se faire appeler Peur même si ça sonne pas vraiment.

- Nan mais vous avez quoi toi et Ellen à vous foutre de moi quand je vous dis le nom de ce démon ! s'horripila Bobby alors que les trois autres rigolèrent en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

- Bobby tu sais très bien que je ne me moquerai jamais de toi !

- Ca reste à voir sinon il faut que l'on aille dès ce soir à la vieille usine qui se trouve aux abords de la ville.

- Pourquoi ça Bobby ? lui demanda Dean.

- Eh bien, une nouvelle victime a été retrouvé dans le même état que Sam nous l'a décrit ainsi que des autres morts précédentes.

- J'aurai dû le tuer, j'ai encore foiré mon coup !

- Sammy, arrête de t'en vouloir, tout ce que tu aurais gagné c'est de te faire tuer.

Le cadet ne répondit rien en fixant le colt dans ses mains alors que Dean se plaça devant lui pour capturer son regard se fichant pas mal que cela pouvait étonner Bobby et Ellen. L'aîné avait bien remarqué que ses amis étaient un peu déboussolés par son attitude mais il devait rassurer son frère qui en avait besoin. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, Sam ne s'y laissa pas prendre et se releva aussitôt puis se retourna vers son frère qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Peu importe si j'aurai pu mourir car à cause de moi, quelqu'un est mort ! Alors tout ce que tu pourras dire ne changera pas ce qui a été fait.

- Sam…

- On se prépare pour ce soir.

- Ok.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le silence le plus complet chacun ne prenait la parole que lorsqu'ils devaient aborder la manière dont ils allaient faire pour se rendre dans cette bâtisse. Sam leur expliqua qu'il devrait se séparer pour couvrir le plus de distances et ce qui étonna les trois autres, fut la composition des deux équipes. Dean tout comme Ellen et Bobby avaient cru que le cadet aurait voulu être avec son frère comme depuis toujours mais là ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Sam avait dit qu'il ferait équipe avec Bobby alors qu'Ellen serait avec Dean. Ce dernier ne préféra aucunement répliquer car il voulait régler ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère plus tard, il ne devait surtout pas le brusquer car il savait qu'à la fin, Sam se refermerait dans un mutisme total.

Dès que la nuit tomba, tous les quatre grimpèrent dans la Chévy, Dean au volant et Sam sur le côté passager alors que Bobby et Ellen prirent place sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet se déroula lui aussi dans le silence le plus complet, Dean n'avait même pas allumé sa radio qui ne cracha aucune musique. Tout le monde se préparait intérieurement face au combat qui s'annonçait devant eux car tous savaient que le démon se trouverait toujours là-bas. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant les lieux, Dean gara sa Chévy non loin de l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le corps de la victime puis tous les quatre s'équipèrent en vérifiant chacun leurs armes. L'aîné se saisit de son beretta laissant le colt à Sam mais ce dernier le lui rendit tout en lui montrant le couteau de Ruby alors que Bobby et Ellen prirent des revolvers chargés de balles en argent.

- Bon, on fait comme on a dit et si l'un des groupes est attaqué qu'il tente par tous les moyens possibles de prévenir l'autre.

- Pour ça, je réussirai à en trouver.

- Dean…

- Je sais Sammy, toi aussi.

Tous les quatre se fixèrent une dernière fois et prirent deux chemins différents espérant qu'ils s'en sortiront tous indemnes.


	10. Chapter 10: Léger contretemps

Donc comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre qui est en plein dans l'action, j'espère que cela vous plaira...

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Léger contretemps

Sam et Bobby avaient pris le côté est du périmètre qui donnait complètement sur l'extérieur, là où avait précisément été retrouvé le corps de la dernière victime. Le cadet avait choisi ce secteur là pour ça mais surtout pour comprendre qu'une fois encore il avait fait le mauvais choix qui a été fatale à cette personne. Le pire dans tout ça était que sa première confrontation avec le démon ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête pour bien lui faire comprendre son erreur. Le chasseur se dit alors que cela pouvait être l'œuvre du démon qui voulait jouer avec lui en le culpabilisant davantage et à cette pensée, Sam sentit la colère monter en lui. Il n'appréciait aucunement qu'un démon ou n'importe qui d'autre s'amuse comme cela avec lui en utilisant de tels instants pour le faire plancher.

Le cadet serra plus fermement le couteau et continua sa progression avec Bobby à ses côtés qui avait bien remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez le jeune homme. Même si cela n'était pas approprié, le vieux chasseur entama le problème détestant voir le cadet dans cet état.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse comme cela ?

- Tout va bien Bobby, je vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question.

- Sam, arrête, je sais très bien qu'un truc te gêne !

- Je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour avoir une discussion.

- Je vois pas le problème, on l'a déjà fait un bon nombre de fois.

- Très bien, je capitule, annonça Sam avec un léger sourire. Et tu as raison, cette histoire me met sur les nerfs…

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu faire équipe avec Dean ?

- Nan pas vraiment, j'ai préféré que tous les deux on soit avec des chasseurs comment dire plus mature.

- Ouais en gros qu'un jeune soit avec un vieux, répondit Bobby avec un air grognon.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça et je comprends mieux ton choix qui est judicieux.

- Ben j'espère que ça fonctionnera et que j'ai pas commis une nouvelle erreur en laissant Dean faire cette chasse.

- Sam, arrête de t'en vouloir, c'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé !

- Peut-être mais si j'avais réussi à détruire ce démon cet homme serait encore en vie et Dean serait pas ici !

- Que vient faire Dean là-dedans ?

- Si le démon arrive à nous avoir et surtout Dean, il utilisera contre lui tout ce qu'il a vécu là-bas et ça le détruira de nouveau !

- Ecoute, ton frère sait très bien le risque qu'il prend…

- On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur notre chasse.

Sam avança de quelques pas pour avoir une légère distance entre lui et Bobby qui était impuissant face au mal qui rongeait le jeune homme.

* * *

De leur côté, Dean et Ellen se trouvaient à l'intérieur de l'usine balayant de leurs lampes torches les alentours car l'endroit n'était que très peu éclairé avec un ou deux néons accrochées au plafond. Tout en continuant leur progression, Dean ne cessait de repenser au changement soudain d'attitude de Sam, son cadet était passé du petit frère qui se sentait responsable de son nouveau comportement envers lui à une personne beaucoup plus froide et distante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait réagi de la sorte à cause de cette nouvelle victime car même s'il n'avait été présent lors de la première confrontation qu'avait eue son cadet avec le démon, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Sam avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait sans prendre le risque de se faire tuer.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été si présent que ça à ses côtés face à de tels moments, il n'allait pas passer outre et prouver à son frère qu'il l'aiderait à remonter la pente et ne surtout pas le laisser tomber.

A cet instant la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, s'était rejoindre son frère pour pouvoir s'expliquer seulement il ne pouvait le faire ! Alors il poussa un long soupir puis reporta son attention sur ce lieu qui ne lui plaisait guère.

- Arrête de penser à Sam.

- Tu te trompes lourdement Ellen.

- Pas la peine de te cacher, j'ai appris à discerner les nombreuses mimiques des Winchesters et je sais rien qu'à cette tête que tu te fais du souci pour Sam, récita Ellen.

- Je vois que je me suis rouillé car avant personne ne pouvait me déchiffrer à part Sammy, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour lui surtout avec le choix qu'il a fait de faire équipe avec Bobby au lieu de moi.

- N'en veut pas à Sam, il a fait cela pour les deux tranches d'âge que nous sommes, se retrouve avec l'autre.

- En gros un jeune avec un vieux !

- En quelque sorte oui.

- J'imagine trop la tête de Bobby si Sam lui avoue ça ! s'éclaffa Dean en voyant Ellen sourire également.

- Je pense qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt cette affaire.

- Surement mais j'ignore la raison que Sam soit devenu si froid tout d'un coup même si j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

- C'est une question que beaucoup se pose !

Dean ainsi qu'Ellen se retournèrent aussitôt en braquant leurs armes sur le démon qui leur faisait face en leur adressant son plus beau sourire. L'homme n'attendit pas une minute de plus et envoya valser d'un simple signe de la tête, les deux chasseurs qui se réceptionnèrent sur le mur pour Ellen et un amas de gravats pour Dean.

L'aîné se releva à toute vitesse malgré les différentes écorchures qui zébraient son corps à cause de sa réception sur ces fichus cailloux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de problème tombe sur lui ? Seulement il ne porta plus attention à ces petites plaies à peine superficielles et porta son attention sur Ellen qui était toujours inconsciente mais il fut soulagé de la voir respirer.

Son regard se posa avec dureté sur le démon qui continuait de l'observer avec ce même amusement sur son visage et cela avait le don de l'énerver. Le jeune homme pointa de nouveau le colt sur le démon mais il ne put lui tirer dessus ou plutôt vider entièrement son chargeur que son arme lui échappa des mains pour atterrir dans celles du démon.

Dean resta quelques secondes à penser à une solution cependant il n'avait plus aucune arme pour se défendre et il allait avoir du mal à prévenir son frère malgré qu'il lui avait assuré qu'il trouverait facilement un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient entrain de se faire attaquer. Alors plus qu'une idée se posa à lui même si elle était complètement débile, il n'avait que ça à faire en espérant que Sam ait entendu tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que se soit, le jeune homme se fit de nouveau projeter dans les airs atterrissant lourdement sur le bitume, s'écorchant plus profondément.

Tout en se relevant mais plus doucement car il avait senti un craquement surement dû à une côté fêlée, il jeta un regard noir au démon qui s'avançait doucement vers lui. Dean aurait voulu se jeter sur lui pour déverser toute sa colère mais il ne put faire aucun mouvement à cause de son assaillant qui le bloquait.

Le démon tourna autour de Dean qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait mais cela amusait l'homme au contraire.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

- Oh eh bien pas grand-chose. Je regarde ma future proie sous toutes ses coutures…

- Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas mon type.

- Je vois que toi et ton frère avaient ce même humour dérisoire…

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Si tu préfères ! Sinon je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi vu que je n'ai pu m'occuper de ton frère mais ça ne serait tarder vu qu'il n'est pas trop loin.

- Tu seras mort avant que tu t'en prennes à lui ! vociféra Dean, bouillonnant de colère.

- Ne soyez pas aussi sûr de vous les Winchesters !

- Qui t'as dit notre nom ?

- Ton frère ne te l'as pas dit, eh bien je dois dire que vous êtes assez connus tu dois le savoir donc j'ai fait ma petite recherche.

- Alors je pense qu'on devrait faire un film, suis sûr qu'on aurait du succès ! ironisa le jeune homme.

- Je crois que je vais aller chercher ton frère pour qu'on finisse notre petit jeux tous les deux mais avant je vais m'occuper de ton cas.

Le démon joignit les gestes à la parole et posa ses mains sur la tête du jeune homme qui ne put rien faire pour éviter ce contact puis au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme se recula de quelques pas un sourire malsain sur les lèvres car son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Medo jubilait en observant l'aîné complètement déboussolé face à ce qu'il venait de faire et ce qu'il était entrain de vivre. Dean se sentit défaillir au fur et à mesure qu'il revivait cet instant qui avait vite tourné au cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement tellement il était pétrifié par ce qu'il revoyait défiler sous ses yeux.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis de te voir dans cet état mais je vais pimenter un peu les choses ! annonça le démon en pointant le beretta du chasseur sur lui.

Dean regarda impuissant le démon enclencher la détente puis il entendit le coup de feu et il voulut fermer les yeux seulement cela lui fut impossible alors il se prépara à recevoir cette balle en pleine poitrine. Seulement tout ce qu'il ressentit ce fut de se faire violement projeté sur le sol par quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Sam qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Le cadet se tourna avec hargne vers le démon qui n'affichait plus ce sourire mesquin sur les lèvres car il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme arriverait aussi vite pour sauver son frère avant le moment fatal.

Sam pointa son arme dans sa direction malgré une douleur insistante venant de son bras droit due à la balle qu'il venait de prendre à la place de son aîné mais il ne réussit qu'à le blesser car le jeune homme fut violement projeté sur le côté par ce dernier qui s'évapora.


	11. Chapter 11: Retour aux sources

Me revoila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis à Jubei, n'est-ce pas?xd Bon Jubei, si tu aimes les Sam blessé, ça va, je suis qu'en même rassurée car si tu n'aimais pas ça, ce serait très embêtant!hihi

Merci encore à vos coms, Jubei et Fredee et j'espère que cette suite plaira et replaira...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : Retour aux sources

Sam reprit difficilement ses esprits mais quand les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire, le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal en apercevant son frère toujours à terre. Tout en se rapprochant de lui, le cadet se tenait fermement son bras blessé où du sang s'écoulait tout le long mais il s'en fichait pas mal, ce qui lui importait, était l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère.

Sam s'accroupit près de Dean qui affichait toujours ce visage totalement horrifié et malgré les appels incessants de son cadet, ce dernier ne revenait pas parmi eux. Le jeune homme commençait à croire qu'il avait pour de bon perdu son frère qu'il avait retrouvé, il y avait quelques heures à peine. Mais Sam se reprit, ne désirant pas baisser les bras aussi facilement, lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Bobby et d'Ellen, qui avait repris connaissance, venir près de lui.

- Sam, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Bobby en scrutant la blessure du jeune homme.

- Oui, ça va c'est juste qu'une égratignure.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'en être une ça saigne de trop…

- Bobby, j'ai dit que c'est rien !

- Très bien mais faudra que je m'en occupe moi ou Ellen à notre retour.

- On verra ça plus tard ! Aide-moi à porter Dean jusqu'à la Chévy !

Bobby ne dit rien de plus et aida le cadet à relever son frère car même s'il ne voulait l'avouer sa blessure n'était pas aussi superficielle qu'il le prétendait vu que Sam soutenait Dean avec son bras gauche. Cependant le vieux chasseur fit comme si de rien n'était car lui aussi était très inquiet que l'aîné soit toujours resté dans ce traumatisme alors que le démon n'avait pas réussi son attaque.

Ellen les attendait déjà près de l'Impala pour les aider à installer Dean à l'arrière de la voiture car il n'était même pas imaginable qu'il prenne le volant dans l'état auquel il se trouvait.

La chasseuse les vit arriver quelques minutes après et les rejoignit aussitôt en prenant la place de Sam qui commençait à fatiguer. Le cadet ouvrit la portière arrière pour que ses amis puissent installer Dean enfin déjà l'assoir pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait aucune blessure apparente. Le cadet laissa Bobby inspecter son frère car il ne supportait pas de croiser ce regard terrifié qui lui rappela de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Dean avait entendu les appels incessants de son cadet seulement il avait été impuissant à revenir à lui avec ces horribles images qui ne voulaient pas disparaître de sa vue. Alors il s'était laissé porter par Sam et Bobby car ils les avaient entendu parler et avait noté que son frère était inquiet de son état. Mais quand il sentit qu'il était assis, Dean posa naturellement ses yeux sur ses mains sentant un liquide visqueux dessus et instinctivement, il reprit possession de tous ses membres. Le jeune homme se releva d'un coup faisant tomber Bobby qui ne s'y était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il savait très bien que ses écorchures n'étaient pas aussi importantes que ça puis son regard dévia sur son frère.

- Sam, montre-moi ta blessure !

- Comment tu te sens, Dean ? demanda aussitôt le cadet en voyant son frère être revenu à lui.

- Moi ça va c'est pas le plus important, je veux voir ta plaie.

- Nan, c'est rien juste une égratignure…

- Sam, je te demande pas ton avis ! ordonna Dean en prenant avec précaution le bras de son frère.

- C'est pas grand-chose…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! La balle n'est pas sortie !

- Bobby a dit qu'il s'en occuperait…

- Non, c'est moi qui vais te soigner…

- Dean, t'as vu dans quel état tu es, t'as besoin de repos !

- Sam, je me reposerai une fois que je t'aurai soigné. Alors maintenant tout le monde monte dans la caisse et l'on retourne au motel.

D'un simple regard échangé avec Bobby et Ellen, les deux chasseurs grimpèrent à l'arrière du véhicule alors que Dean aida son cadet à s'installer correctement à l'avant puis une fois cela fait, l'aîné prit place derrière le volant. Après avoir adressé un regard apeuré à son cadet, le jeune homme mit le contact direction leur motel.

Ils mirent très peu de temps pour arriver à destination, Dean fit comprendre à Bobby et Ellen qu'il allait s'occuper de son frère et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter alors que Sam était déjà rentré dans la chambre. L'aîné salua les deux chasseurs qui se dirigèrent dans leur chambre alors que Dean partit rejoindre son cadet qu'il retrouva entrain de préparer comme il le pouvait les différents outils pour qu'il puisse retirer cette balle.

- Poses tout de suite tout ça et va t'assoir sur la chaise ! répliqua Dean en se rapprochant de son frère qui ne broncha pas.

- Nan, c'est bon, je peux le faire.

- Sam, je me fous que tu peux le faire seul, je t'ai dit que je vais te soigner alors pose tes fesses sur cette foutue chaise !

Le cadet croisa le regard à la fois dur et déterminé de son frère qui ne lâcherait pas le morceau et constatant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre lui, Sam s'assit avec agacement de se plier encore une fois. Le jeune homme observa son aîné entrain de finir de rapporter une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'une aiguille et du fil adéquat puis il s'installa à côté de son frère qui ne le regardait même plus.

Dean écarta délicatement les pans du t-shirt où la balle avait pénétré et il pensa aussitôt que cette balle devait lui être destinée et non pas à son frère.

- Bon, va falloir que tu retires ton t-shirt pour que je puisse commencer.

- T'as qu'à couper la manche, c'est pas plus compliqué.

- Tu vas pas dormir avec un vêtement complètement tâché de sang !

- Je me changerai dès que tu auras fini.

- Tu vas m'enlever ce t-shirt tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui m'y colle !

- Je crois que je vais aller voir Bobby pour m'ôter cette fichue balle, annonça calmement Sam en se relevant mais Dean lui posa une main ferme sur son avant bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Sam, arrête de faire l'enfant ! J'ai pas envie que ta blessure ne s'infecte alors retire moi ce t-shirt, je me sens déjà assez responsable que tu ais été blessé à cause de moi !

- Tu peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est pas de ta faute. J'aurai jamais dû te laisser venir et tout ça ne se serait pas produit…

- Sam, toi non plus tu n'y es pour rien. Le démon savait qu'on allait venir, il a fait ça dans le but de nous piéger et de nous descendre enfin façon de parler.

- Et je l'ai encore loupé !

- Ecoute pour le moment je voudrai que tu m'enlèves ton t-shirt, j'ai pas envie de te voir finir à l'hôpital.

Sentant de la peur, la peur de le perdre dans la voix de son frère que Sam poussa un long soupir puis retira doucement son t-shirt mais comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme vit le visage de son aîné se décomposer en apercevant ses hématomes sur son torse. Le cadet n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Dean s'était tout de suite lever en saisissant des bandes posées sur la table puis commença à les appliquer sur le torse de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Dean.

- T'as peut-être une côté fêlée donc je préfère être prévoyant et puis comme ça je vais pouvoir m'occuper sans être déconcentré sur ta blessure par balle.

- Dean…

- Quand est-ce que tu as eu ces hématomes ?

- Durant ma première altercation avec le démon…

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as assuré que tu allais bien !

- Ce ne sont que des bleus et puis…

- Et puis à ce moment-là, je faisais pas attention à toi.

- Dean, je…

- Ce qui est fait est fait, on va pas y revenir dessus. Bon t'es prêt, je vais commencer, lui annonça Dean en prenant la pince.

Sam acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête puis Dean introduit alors la pince dans le trou qu'avait fait la balle en espérant la trouver au plus vite sans trop faire souffrir son cadet. Cependant l'aîné mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de la toucher avec le bout de la pince mais il n'arriva pas du premier coup à la retirer et il dut réitérer son geste plusieurs fois avant de l'avoir pour de bon. Dean retira d'un geste vif la balle du bras de son frère et la déposa sur la table puis s'attaqua à le recoudre.

Dean fut étonné de ne pas voir son cadet émettre quelque signe de douleur ou de désagrément, non pas qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre se plaindre loin de là mais il espérait que son frère allait bien et ne couvait pas autre chose à cause de cette balle. Lui, il se souvenait de la fois où étant possédé, Sam lui avait tiré dessus et ce fut Jo qui s'était chargée de lui retirer cette balle. Rien que de repenser à ce moment, lui procura des frissons car la jeune femme avait été un vrai boucher et il n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle était une brute.

Après ce moment d'égarement, Dean se concentra de nouveau sur la plaie de son frère en attrapant le fil et l'aiguille puis commença à recoudre. Lorsqu'il planta l'aiguille dans la peau de Sam, ce dernier tressaillit que très légèrement mais malgré la douleur qui l'atténuait, le cadet refusa de prendre des antidouleurs. Alors l'aîné continua sa progression, essayant d'aller le plus vite possible sans faire plus de mal à son cadet. Dean se saisit de ciseaux pour couper le morceau de fil qui n'avait pas servi à faire les points puis vérifia que la cicatrice était correcte.

Sam voulut se relever pour nettoyer tout ce bazar seulement Dean l'en empêcha en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire Sam ?

- Ben, je vais ranger tout ça, expliqua le cadet en montrant les différentes compresses remplies de sang sur la table.

- Nan, c'est moi qui m'en occupe et toi tu me prends ces médicaments et tu files te coucher !

Dean ramassa les différents ustensiles ainsi que les compresses sales en évitant de croiser le regard de son frère qui le remarqua aussitôt. Sam s'inquiétait car il ne comprenait pas l'attitude soudaine de son aîné et il fallait qu'il lui demande sinon plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de le savoir.

- Dean, faut qu'on parle.


	12. Chapter 12: Dure révélation

Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai complétement zappée les chaps à poster!xd Donc me revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira...

Encore mci à Jubei et Fredee pour leurs coms, ça me fait plaisir.

* * *

**Chap 12 : Dure révélation**

Le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre alors que les deux frères ne cessaient de se fixer du regard, ne sachant quoi faire vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Sam n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son frère juste après qu'il ait fini de le soigner, évitait de le regarder ne serait-ce durant quelques secondes. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait de nouveau perdu son aîné qu'il avait retrouvé en à peine quelques heures même s'il était inquiet de sa blessure et déterminé à le soigner. Seulement l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Dean dès que le démon s'était une nouvelle fois enfui et le fait qu'il l'évite, lui prouvèrent qu'il allait devoir encore éloigner son frère de cette affaire. Sam se promit que cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas le choix à son frère et qu'il irait même le mettre contre son grés dans le véhicule de Bobby ou d'Ellen qui le ramènerait de forces chez eux. Si la force ne fonctionnerait pas, il jouerait d'astuce en lui faisant avaler à son insu des somnifères.

Sam observa son aîné qui lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos entrain de nettoyer les ustensiles et il poussa un soupir d'exaspération face à ce qu'il allait une nouvelle fois aborder. Il se doutait bien que son frère devait revoir en boucle les scènes de tortures qu'il avait dû subir là-bas mais ce qui agaçait le cadet c'était que Dean se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seul face à ça !

Dean n'avait pu garder son regard dans celui de son frère et dès qu'il avait vu que le jeune homme fut plongé dans ses pensées, il avait tout de suite tourné le dos à Sam sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer surtout devant son cadet qui ne comprendrait pas le pourquoi de cette réaction et Dean savait pertinemment que son cadet se sentirait responsable de ça alors qu'il ne pouvait l'être ! Le jeune homme connaissait que trop bien son frère malgré le fait que durant ces derniers mois il n'avait pas été le meilleur des frères avec lui, il pouvait affirmer que Sam s'en voudrait de le voir comme cela et se sentirait coupable de l'avoir laissé sur cette chasse.

Le problème était qu'il ne pourrait avouer à Sam ce que le démon lui avait fait endurer car jamais il n'aurait cru vivre cela à tel point que s'était déchirant et insoutenable ! Comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner d'avoir occasionné autant de douleurs à son cadet ! Comment ce dernier allait-il prendre cette nouvelle qui ne pourrait lui cacher plus longtemps car lui aussi voulait savoir le pourquoi !

Néanmoins il ne put y penser davantage qu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'appel plus qu'inquiet de Sam qui attendait patiemment depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il daigne bien lui répondre. Dean se retourna vers son cadet qui se trouvait toujours assis sur le lit, le regard angoissé plongé dans le sien.

- Dean, dis-moi ce que tu as ?

- J'ai rien, tout va bien Sammy.

- Non, ça va pas ! Tu vas mal depuis que le démon t'a attaqué ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir.

- Sam, s'il te plait calme-toi ! le supplia l'aîné en regardant autre chose que son frère.

- Pourquoi ça, pourquoi je le ferais surtout que tu ne voudras pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas !

- C'est pas ça le problème…

- Et c'est quoi ? Car tu vois avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, je pense de plus en plus que tu t'es senti obliger de jouer le rôle de grand frère surtout quand je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais et que je n'aurai jamais dû te le dire.

- Sammy, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en te faisant souffrir sans même m'en rendre compte mais tu dois comprendre que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de moi-même et non d'y avoir été obligé. Je t'ai promis que je réparerai mes erreurs et c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire.

- Si tu voulais vraiment les réparer dis-moi ce que tu as vécu là-bas car depuis que le démon t'as fait ressurgir ça, je suis sûr que ça tourne en boucle dans ta tête !

- Je peux pas te le dire…

- Dean, j'en peux plus d'être dans cette situation ! Je me sens complètement impuissant et inutile face à ce que tu es entrain de vivre ! Et j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais, ne sont que des erreurs qui s'ajoutent aux autres sans que cela puisse t'aider.

- Arrête de dire ça, Sam ! Au contraire t'as toujours été un soutien pour moi même si je ne t'ai pas assez remercié pour ça seulement…

- Seulement quoi, Dean ?

- Je peux… pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu ne veuilles m'en parler ?

- Ce n'est pas sur mon séjour en enfers que j'ai vécu ! souffla le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible.

Sam croisa les yeux de son frère qui commençaient doucement à s'humidifier seulement le problème était qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait être de plus horrible pour Dean à part ce qu'il avait vécu en enfers pour qu'il soit dans cet état ! Son aîné était comme en état de choc sur le point de craquer à n'importe quel moment mais se retenant de le faire ne pouvant supporter que son frère le voit comme ça. Mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, le cadet n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver quel souvenir de son frère pouvait lui faire autant de mal sauf si… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela car ce souvenir là n'était pas ou plutôt n'appartenait pas à Dean mais à lui ! Comment le démon aurait-il pu faire cela ?

Tout en se tenant le bras pour ne pas sentir la douleur, Sam se releva d'un coup de son lit, lui causant un léger vertige mais il ne s'en soucia guère, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de sortir de cette pièce et de partir le plus loin possible de son frère. Non pas qu'il désirait le laisser seul mais il ne pouvait lui avouer et surtout lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là.

Cependant il ne put aller bien loin lorsqu'il sentit Dean le retenir en l'attrapant par son bras valide tentant de l'obliger à lui faire face mais Sam refusait de croiser une nouvelle fois le regard de son aîné. Devinant le comportement de son frère, Dean se décala pour se placer devant son cadet qui fuyait son regard. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il crève l'abcès sinon il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'aborder ce problème et face à cette idée un rapide sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres car Sam avait dû penser à cela pour l'aider à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu en enfers. Mais là son petit frère avait plus besoin de lui et il ne devait en aucun cas tout foirer et de risquer de le perdre pour de bon.

- J'ai aucunement l'envie qu'on se dispute une nouvelle fois alors je voudrai que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi je devrai te l'expliquer vu que tu as tout vu ! répondit d'une voix sèche le cadet.

- Sammy, je t'en veux pas que tu ais pu être dans cette situation là. Je vais pas être un monstre et t'envoyer les pires… enfin tout ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que je veux t'aider comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Dean, ce qui est fait est fait, c'est pas toi qui me l'a dit dernièrement !

- Sam, comprends-moi, j'ai ces images qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as failli faire ça, je n'arrive pas à le saisir et seul toi peux m'aiguiller.

Le cadet ne répondit rien, se mettant quelques secondes à la place de son frère et malgré le fait qu'il ne désirait aucunement reparler de cet événement, il ne pouvait laisser son aîné sur ces images qui, il le comprenait dorénavant avait pu le choquer à ce point en revoyant son visage blême après l'attaque du démon. Sam retourna s'assoeir sur son lit ne décrochant toujours aucun regard avec Dean qui en fit de même en s'installant en face de son frère.

- Qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

- Sam…

- Je veux juste savoir Dean.

- Très bien. C'était durant la nuit, tu te trouvais dans une chambre puis je t'ai vu te diriger vers la salle de bain puis tu as failli… et Bobby est arrivé ! résuma brièvement Dean encore choqué par ces images.

Sam se revit ce fameux jour où tout avait failli basculer puis après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme commença alors à raconter à son frère ce qu'il s'était produit avec une voix un peu fébrile.

- Je venais de finir un cas de possession lorsque je suis rentré et je venais d'avoir un appel d'Ellen qui m'annonçait que… que la piste la plus tangible qu'on avait trouvé il y avait ça trois mois après… enfin ta disparition, ne mènerait nulle part.

- Cela ne faisait que trois mois ! souffla Dean.

- Oui, trois mois au cours duquel toutes nos recherches n'avaient rien donné et alors qu'on pensait tenir quelque chose, c'était pour n'être d'aucune utilité. A cet instant, j'ai ressenti de la colère mêlée à de la culpabilité, de la colère car une fois encore les recherches avaient échoué et de la culpabilité car tu te retrouvais là-bas à cause de moi entrain de vivre ou plutôt de survivre à ce qu'ils te faisaient subir.

Dean écoutait les explications de son frère tout en repassant dans sa tête le début de ce moment ainsi que tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti en se souvenant de sa torture subie en enfers. L'aîné fit un simple geste de la main à son cadet qui avait stoppé ses dires en l'observant avec inquiétude.

- J'étais tellement en colère contre moi de n'avoir toujours rien trouvé pour te sortir de là que je me suis dit que je ne méritais pas de vivre ! Alors, je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain et j'ai attrapé plusieurs boîtes de médicaments qui trainaient et je les ai pratiquement tous avalé mais pour moi ça ne suffisait pas, fallait autre chose, je voulais pas partir juste en m'endormant, je voulais souffrir donc… continua Sam en ayant fait une pause se préparant à ce qu'il allait avouer à son frère même s'il connaissait la suite. Donc je me suis saisi d'un scalpel et j'ai… j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir les poignets seulement je suis pas allé jusqu'au bout puisque comme tu le sais Bobby est arrivé.

Sam se tut tout en observant Dean qui était resté muet depuis déjà quelques minutes écoutant attentivement ses aveux et le cadet n'aimait pas du tout voir son frère comme cela. Le jeune homme voyait bien que l'aîné se refaisait la scène dans sa tête en y rajoutant ses paroles, rien qu'à voir le visage blême de son frère. Seulement il ne se sentait pas capable de briser ce silence, il ne pouvait pas, surtout pas après que son frère ait compris qu'il avait été lâche sur ce coup en voulant mettre fin à ses jours ne supportant pas cet échec.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Sam, Dean ne prenait en aucun cas son frère comme un lâche pour avoir essayé de se suicider ! Même s'il n'aimait pas employer ce mot, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'avait failli faire son cadet car si Bobby n'était pas arrivé à temps, son frère serait mort !

- Sam, je… Sam, s'il te plait regarde-moi ! demanda Dean en s'accroupissant en face de son cadet qui ne put faire autrement que de plonger son regard dans celui de son frère.

- T'as pas besoin de le dire, je suis sûr que tu es furieux et si tu veux me balancer des horreurs, vas-y te gêne pas.

- Mais qui t'as dit que je suis furieux ou en colère, oui je suis en colère mais pas contre toi. Si je suis en colère c'est contre moi !

- Dean, dis pas ça…

- C'est à cause de moi que tu as failli te… enfin que tu as eu ces idées là ! J'aurai dû te faire comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe que… si tu arrivais ou pas à trouver une solution, je ne t'en aurai certainement pas voulu.

- T'as pas besoin de te cacher pour me dire ce que tu penses de tout ça…

- Tout ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité. Mais t'as plus à t'en faire, dès maintenant je ne vais plus te laisser comme cela, et je vais reprendre mon rôle en mains, Sammy ! annonça Dean d'une voix déterminée en voyant le regard humide de son cadet.

- Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir car tu n'es pas le fautif. Bon maintenant qu'on a réglé le problème, je veux que tu ailles te reposer surtout après l'opération que tu as subie ! ironisa le jeune homme alors que son frère afficha un léger sourire.

- Dean, je vais bien, je t'assure.

- Pas de discussion, tu te couches.

Sam ne put rien faire lorsque Dean le releva comme si de rien n'était et le força à s'allonger sur son lit. Le jeune homme voulut se relever mais en croisant le regard autoritaire de son aîné, Sam s'avoua vaincu et se coucha pour s'endormir malgré lui quelques minutes après alors que Dean s'installa sur l'autre lit en veillant sur son cadet.


	13. Chapter 13: L'invité surprise

Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère plaira sinon beh tant pis!lol

Encore mci à Jubei pour sa review et de m'avoir rappelé à l'ordre pour le postage!mdr

**

* * *

**

Chap 13 : L'invité surprise

Dès que son frère s'était endormi, Dean s'était lui aussi allongé sur son lit mais pas pour dormir, certes il devait se reposer après leur altercation avec le démon mais il ne devait surtout pas dormir. Même s'il aurait voulu se reposer, il ne serait arrivé à trouver le sommeil non pas qu'il avait du mal à s'assoupir mais il s'était promis à lui et à Sam qu'il redevenait ce grand frère qui veillerait sur son cadet. Et là, Sam avait besoin de lui alors il ne devait pas le laisser tomber, surtout pas après les aveux de son cadet sur cet acte qui aurait pu se dérouler si Bobby n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Ces mêmes questions sans réponses fusèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il revivait sans cesse ce douloureux moment que Sam a dû faire face seul. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser à un tel degré que son frère pensait cela autrement dit qu'il avait aussi peu d'estime le concernant !

Dean se rendit compte que l'échec de la promesse que Sam lui avait faite lui assurant qu'il trouverait une solution avant la fin de son pacte, l'avait complètement détruit, anéanti. Cela l'avait tellement déstabilisé qu'il se sentait responsable de tout pour pas grand-chose et Dean ne pouvait laisser ça continuer encore plus longtemps. A cet instant, le jeune homme revit son cadet avaler tous ces médicaments puis s'ouvrir les veines dans sa tête que cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir son frère dans cet état. Instinctivement Dean se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Sam toujours endormi dans un sommeil réparateur, il l'espérait.

Les rayons du soleil réussirent à percer les rideaux accrochés à la fenêtre pour ainsi éclairer la pièce mais aussi le visage de Dean qui s'était assoupi sans le vouloir sur son lit. Ce dernier mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait mais quand il le comprit, le jeune homme plaça aussitôt une main devant son visage pour s'habituer à la vive clarté dans la chambre.

L'aîné se tourna vers le lit voisin mais son cœur se serra en ne voyant pas son frère endormi et il se releva d'un coup attrapant au passage son beretta, près à partir à la recherche de Sam. Cependant Dean se stoppa net en entendant du bruit provenant de la salle de bain puis tout en se rapprochant il reconnut que ce son était de l'eau. Il se douta que son frère devait se prendre une douche mais il frappa quand même à la porte pour s'assurer que son cadet se trouvait bien à l'intérieur et il fut soulagé de l'entendre lui répondre.

Dean s'assit sur son lit en attendant que son frère sorte ce que fit ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard.

- La prochaine fois, préviens-moi lorsque tu te réveilles !

- T'étais entrain de dormir, j'allais pas te réveiller alors que tu te reposais, lui expliqua le cadet en se tenant légèrement le bras.

- Ta blessure te fait mal ? s'inquiéta Dean en se rapprochant de son frère.

- Nan, ça va, c'est juste que ça tire un peu. C'est pas grand-chose.

- Montre-moi ça et puis faut que je change les pansements.

Sam ne put faire autrement que de retirer sa chemise pour que son frère constate bien que sa plaie ne s'était pas rouverte comme il le supposait, rien qu'en apercevant ce regard inquiet qu'il lui lançait. Mais Dean fit comme si de rien n'était et retira les bandes sales puis désinfecta de nouveau la blessure de son frère et lui posa cette fois-ci une bande propre. Alors que Sam remettait sa chemise, Dean rangea la trousse de secours dans le silence le plus complet.

Le cadet avait bien remarqué qu'un malaise s'était installé entre eux depuis que le démon avait montré où plutôt forcé son frère à voir sa fameuse tentative ratée. Il s'en voulait énormément que Dean ait dû vivre ça après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Jamais son aîné ne pourrait lui faire de nouveau confiance comme avant surtout pas après ça… Comment pouvait-il croire que Dean allait, après une telle nouvelle faire comme si de rien n'était et avoir de nouveau cette complicité qui les liait depuis toujours ? Cependant Sam ne devait aucunement s'en plaindre, son frère continuait à lui adresser la parole pour le moment alors il devait s'en estimer heureux.

Sam se releva puis alla chercher son ordinateur pour approfondir leurs données sur ce démon qui a montré une nouvelle facette de ses pouvoirs mais Dean le lui arracha dès qu'il s'était aperçu de ce que voulut faire son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? Pourquoi tu me piques mon ordi ! s'énerva le jeune homme en voyant son frère le reposer sur la table.

- Il me prend que tu as besoin de reposer ton bras et ne surtout pas l'exciter en pianotant sur ton fichu ordi car en plus on connait tout de notre cher Medo.

- Non, on ne connait pas tout car à aucun moment Bobby n'a fait allusion que ce démon pouvait utiliser les pires moments d'autres personnes que sa proie !

- Ben maintenant on le sait alors fin de la discussion.

- Dean, tu peux me dire ce qui arrive à la fin !

- Je vais bien et je veux que tu te reposes le plus possible, tu comprends.

- Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu veux me surveiller pour voir si je vais pas refaire la même connerie.

Dean se retourna vers son cadet complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne comprenant pas comment leur discussion avait pu déraper aussi facilement. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire que Sam pouvait penser de telles horreurs à son sujet. Comment son cadet avait-il pu imaginer de telles choses venant de lui ? Il fallait qu'il intervienne au plus vite pour tenter de calmer les choses et surtout de les comprendre !

- Comment peux-tu oser penser à ça !

- C'est très simple… commença le cadet en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère. Depuis qu'on a parlé de cette histoire tu agis différemment…

- Bien sur que j'agis différemment, je veille sur toi ! Ce que j'aurai dû faire déjà depuis mon retour et non te laisser comme je l'ai fait.

- Dean, c'est pas de ça que je veux parler !

- Bon, écoutes, je ne t'en veux pas pour l'acte que tu as failli commettre même si j'ai été un peu déboussolé par ce geste. Seulement, si j'agis comme je le fais, c'est uniquement parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et pas autre chose.

- Dean…

Mais Sam ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils virent Bobby et Ellen rentrer dans la pièce en se jetant un regard interrogateur, se demandant s'ils avaient bien fait de venir à ce moment-là rien qu'en voyant les deux frères. Pourtant Dean les rassura et les invita à se joindre à eux pour pouvoir tranquillement parler de leur chasse. Ellen s'assit sur l'une des chaises alors que Bobby préféra le lit de l'aîné qui lui se plaça près de la fenêtre.

Les deux chasseurs furent rassurés de constater que les frères n'étaient pas l'un et l'autre entrain de violement se quereller lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient être que spectateur de ça.

- Ca va ta blessure, Sam ? demanda Ellen en apercevant le bandage autour de la plaie du jeune homme.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est qu'une égratignure. Sinon Bobby, je voudrais savoir une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Aurais-tu omis de dire que le démon pouvait se servir des pires moments autres que sa victime pour le lui faire subir ?

- Tu sais très bien je ne vous cacherai jamais de pareilles infos. Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna le vieux chasseur.

- Si je veux m'assurer de ça c'est parce que le démon peut le faire.

- Comment en es-tu si sûr ? continua Ellen tout aussi surprise.

- C'est ce que le démon a fait à Dean ! leur expliqua le jeune homme en croisant le regard de son aîné.

Bobby et Ellen n'eurent aucun besoin de demander quelle période que Sam avait vécu, pouvait avoir mis Dean dans cet état et les deux chasseurs face à cette révélation, étaient plutôt rassurés. Non pas que Dean aurait dû apprendre ce secret de son frère de la sorte mais d'après ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux, les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu cette discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir depuis un bon moment.

Tous les deux furent tirés de leurs pensées par Dean qui avait pris la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la pièce.

- Maintenant faut penser à notre démon et uniquement à lui. Je pense qu'il faudrait faire un tour à l'entrepôt.

- Dean, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller là-bas surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, lui rappela Sam.

- Moi, je pense que si car notre Medo ne retourne jamais deux fois au même endroit…

- Peut-être que oui seulement on doit pas prendre de risque. On ne connait pas aussi bien ce démon malgré les infos que l'on a sur lui !

- Je sais c'est pour ça que pendant que moi, Bobby et Ellen on retournera là-bas, toi, tu feras des approfondissements sur ce qu'on a pour s'assurer qu'on n'est pas passé à côté.

- Je vais pas rester ici, n'y compte même pas !

- Sam, je veux pas te voir dehors pas tant que ta blessure sera douloureuse.

- Dean…

- Sammy, s'il te plait.

Le cadet se résigna en poussant un long soupir puis d'un signe de la main fit comprendre à son frère qu'il resterait là et continuerait l'approfondissement des données. Dean acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis suivi Bobby et Ellen qui sortirent de la pièce après avoir adressé un dernier regard avec son frère.

Les deux chasseurs grimpèrent dans le véhicule d'Ellen alors que l'aîné s'installa dans la Chévy.

Sam entendit les deux véhicules s'éloigner puis le jeune homme se concentra sur toutes les informations que Bobby avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque. Le cadet s'assit sur son lit en se saisissant des papiers et commença à tout ré-analyser depuis le début seulement au bout d'une demi-heure de concentration, il s'arrêta net sentant un mal de crâne naître dans sa tête.

Sam se releva doucement puis partit dans la salle de bain pour se prendre des antidouleurs qui agiront aussi sur sa blessure qui le tirait un peu. Le cadet attrapa la boite de médicaments qui se trouvait sur une petite étagère ainsi qu'un verre mais au moment où il voulut le remplir d'eau, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Sam se retourna vivement pour faire face au démon qui l'observait avec amusement et sans que le chasseur n'ait pu faire un seul geste, l'homme l'envoya contre le mur. Le cadet ne put faire aucun mouvement lorsqu'il vit le démon se rapprocher dangereusement vers lui tout en levant ses mains. Sam se retrouva totalement désarmé face au démon qui plaça à cet instant ses mains sur sa tête, lui provoquant une vive douleur qui parcourut dans tout son corps.


	14. Chapter 14: Vive angoisse

Cette fois-ci, j'ai pas oublié de poster un chapitre comme tu pourras le constater Jubei donc j'attends aussi de ta part!hihi

Donc on arrête de papoter et voici la suite et encore mci à toi, Jubei et Fredee pour vos coms

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Vive angoisse

Dés qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrepôt, les trois chasseurs s'étaient directement dirigés vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, là où Dean et Ellen avaient eu leur altercation avec le démon. Sur le chemin les menant à l'endroit exact de l'attaque, Dean avait voulu téléphoner à Sam pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais il avait vite fait de ranger son portable dans la poche de son blouson. Le jeune homme se dit que s'il faisait ça, son cadet se sentirait étroitement surveillé sur les moindres de ses gestes ce qui aurait pu le blesser une nouvelle fois et Dean ne désirait surtout pas que son frère lui ressorte les mêmes paroles qu'il lui avait dit.

Sentant les regards perplexes de Bobby et d'Ellen sur lui, l'aîné se concentra sur leur approche tentant de mettre son inquiétude pour son frère dans un petit coin de sa tête.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à l'emplacement exacte de leur altercation, les trois chasseurs commencèrent à fouiller tous les recoins de l'entrepôt pour ils l'espéraient trouver un indice qui pourrait les aiguiller dans leur affaire ou peut-être retomber sur le démon. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'espérait Dean qui muni du colt, fouillait cet endroit qui ne devrait même plus exister.

Seulement au bout d'une heure de recherche, tout cela ne mena nulle part, ils n'avaient ressenti aucune odeur de souffre ou une quelconque activité démoniaque. Alors les chasseurs retournèrent à leurs véhicules mais Dean se stoppa un instant ce qui étonna ses amis qui l'observèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? demanda Ellen en se rapprochant de lui.

- Rien, juste que cette histoire commence sérieusement à m'énerver car on avance pas du tout malgré tout ce que l'on connait du démon. En deux fois, il a réussi à nous échapper.

- Tu oublies que Sam a failli y laisser la peau ces deux fois-là.

- Je sais Bobby et je n'en veux pas à Sam mais à moi ! La première fois, j'aurai dû partir aussitôt à sa recherche et pas d'attendre quelques minutes et la deuxième fois, j'aurai dû résister au démon !

- Nous non plus, on n'aurait pas réussi à faire face à l'une de ses attaques alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça ! reprit Bobby d'une voix autoritaire.

- Ouais t'as raison et pour le moment faudrait aller voir au commissariat s'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles victimes durant ces dernières heures.

- Ellen et moi, on va y faire un tour et toi, tu retournes auprès de Sam !

Dean ne broncha aucunement puis tous les trois grimpèrent dans leurs véhicules respectifs et prirent des directions opposées.

L'aîné ne mit pas moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à leur motel puis une fois qu'il gara correctement son Impala, le jeune homme en descendit et se dirigea vers leur chambre en espérant que Sam ne soit pas entrain de faire trop d'effort.

Dean pénétra dans la chambre seulement il ne trouva pas son frère à l'intérieur et son angoisse monta d'un cran puisqu'il s'aperçut que la veste ainsi que le téléphone de son cadet étaient posés sur son lit. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse car son frère lui avait promis qu'il ne sortirait pas durant son absence et serait en plein approfondissement sur leur chasse. L'aîné allait sortir de la chambre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte et plus il s'en approchait plus il entendait le bruit de l'eau s'écouler. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était que si son frère avait désiré prendre une douche pourquoi aurait-il laissé la porte ouverte ?

Dean rentra à l'intérieur en poussant doucement la porte peu importe s'il se ferait engueuler par son cadet, il n'avait qu'à pas oublier de la fermer à clé. Cependant ce qu'il y découvrit sous ses yeux, lui glaça le sang : Sam gisait à demi-conscient et avachi dans la cabine de douche, complètement trempé jusqu'aux os avec l'eau qui continuait de couler.

Dean n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus et se précipita vers son frère pour le sortir de là seulement Sam le repoussa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Mais cela n'était pas du tout du goût de l'aîné sentant une colère monter en lui.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous dans la douche et complètement habillé en plus !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, souffla le cadet d'une voix à peine audible.

- Nan mais t'es malade, je vais te sortir de là sinon tu vas attraper la crève !

- Dean, je peux pas…

- Et pourquoi ça hein ?

- J'ai… trop chaud et c'est… enfin j'arrive pas à respirer durant quelques secondes…

Et pour joindre la parole aux gestes, Dean posa sa main contre le front humide de son cadet et il put constater en effet que son frère était brulant trop brulant à son goût. Seulement il ne pouvait laisser son frère là car s'il le faisait, il attraperait sûrement une pneumonie ou pire encore. Il fallait impérativement qu'il le sorte de là !

- Tu peux pas rester là indéfiniment sinon tu vas choper quelque chose.

- Dean…

- Y a pas de Dean qui tienne, je vais faire en sorte que ta température baisse mais d'abord je te sors de là !

Dean attrapa la main de son cadet puis l'aida à se relever mais il dut le retenir sinon Sam allait s'écrouler au sol ne sentant même plus ses jambes trop engourdies. L'aîné coupa l'eau puis soutint son frère pour que celui-ci puisse s'assoir sur le sol sans s'effondrer. Sam se colla dos au mur tandis que son frère partit à toute vitesse lui chercher des vêtements secs et revint dans la pièce quelques minutes après. Dean s'accroupit près de son cadet en commençant à lui retirer sa chemise et l'essuyer avec une serviette puis il lui remit une chemise propre. L'aîné refit les mêmes gestes pour le reste des vêtements à changer puis une fois que son frère portait des habits secs, Dean releva son cadet et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Là, il l'allongea sur le lit malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui ne voulait en aucun cas se reposer seulement, Dean était plus fort que lui et Sam se résigna au bout de quelques minutes.

Le cadet voyait son frère faire des allez et retour dans la pièce mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre la signification de tout ça et ferma les yeux car le voir faire ces mouvements, lui provoqua une douleur à la tête.

Cela n'échappa pas à Dean qui s'avança vers son frère après avoir fermé les rideaux et réglé à fond les deux climatiseurs qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien, juste ma tête qui va exploser.

- Ton humour est pitoyable…

- Ouais, je sais, répondit comme une évidence le cadet.

- Tiens, prend ça, ça devrait calmer la douleur, continua Dean en tendant à son frère, qui se relevait, des médicaments.

- J'pense pas que ça fera quelque chose…

- Tu les prends et tu discutes pas.

- Ok, mais où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Sam en le voyant se relever.

- Je vais juste dans la salle de bain alors ne bouge pas.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre car s'il l'avait fait, son frère l'aurait tout de suite recouché de force dans son lit vu qu'il n'avait même pas pu le repousser lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de la douche.

Alors le cadet se positionna comme il le pouvait sur son lit malgré son envie de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se mettre sous l'eau glacée car pour le moment, la température de la pièce était trop élevée pour lui. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait réussir à tenir le coup car il avait de plus en plus chaud et rien n'arrivait à baisser sa température pour le moment. Ce qui préoccupait Sam à part cette chaleur soudaine, était d'où provenait cette température élevée qui le parcourait dans tout son corps. Le jeune homme n'avait rien fait de si spécial pour avoir un tel symptôme ! Le cadet était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son avant bras.

- Eh, Sam, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi ! rassura Dean en voyant son frère se détendre de nouveau.

- Désolé, t'avais pas entendu…

- Pas grave. Sinon tu te sens mieux ?

- Nan, c'est pire que tout à l'heure. Faudrait que tu…

Seulement Sam ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui s'intensifiait de minutes en minutes, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Cette crise était beaucoup plus intense que la dernière qu'il avait eue et il s'en voulait de voir son frère assister à ça.

Et le cadet n'avait pas tort car Dean se sentait complètement impuissant face à son état sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. L'aîné releva son frère car même s'il ne pouvait rien faire, il savait que cela sera moins pénible pour lui.

Sam commençait à suffoquer et il crut que c'était sa dernière heure mais comme lors de sa première crise, cette pression autour de ses poumons se dilata et il put reprendre une respiration presque normale sous le regard soulagé de son frère.

Dean attendit que son cadet reprenne une respiration moins saccadée pour le rallonger même si Sam ne le voulait guère de peur de faire une nouvelle crise encore une fois.

- Sam, t'as besoin de repos alors couche-toi s'il te plait ! Et puis de toute façon, je reste à tes côtés et faut faire baisser cette température.

- Y a rien à faire pour ça…

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

- Dean…

- Bon, repose-toi.

Sam se tut puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en espérant trouver assez vite le sommeil comme ça il sentirait moins la chaleur quasi brulante qui le frappait mais à l'instant où il allait fermer les yeux, le jeune homme les rouvrit aussitôt sentant un froid sur son front.

Le cadet se calma en voyant que Dean était la cause de ce froid car l'aîné venait de lui poser sur le front un gant baigné dans de l'eau froide pour tenter de lui faire du bien.

Sam voulut dire à son aîné de stopper ça mais il tomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience sous le regard mi-rassuré mi-inquiet de Dean. Mais en voyant la poitrine de son cadet se soulever puis s'abaisser, Dean fut rassuré puis réitéra son geste en gorgeant le gant d'eau froide toutes les cinq minutes.

Dean aurait espéré que la température de son frère aurait baissée vu que cela faisait une heure qu'il soulageait son cadet mais rien ne se fit. Son cadet était toujours aussi brulant et même la fraicheur qui se propageait dans la pièce ne fit rien non plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam avait un tel mal en lui ! Il était vrai qu'il avait été blessé par balle à cause du démon seulement une blessure comme cela ne faisait jamais une telle réaction surtout quand la plaie avait été correctement soignée ! En pensant au démon, son regard se fit plus dur car c'était à cause de lui que son frère avait été blessé mais aussi à la culpabilité qui rongeait son cadet car maintenant il savait ce que Sam avait failli commettre ! Mais il ne lui en voulait aucunement, il ne pouvait en vouloir à son frère qui avait cherché une solution pour le tirer de là.

Cependant il se replongea sur le mal qui frappait son frère puis comme une évidence, une réponse vint se loger dans son esprit et à cela, sa mâchoire se crispa d'un coup. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sam qui émettait des signes d'éveil.

Sam reprit difficilement connaissance car son mal de crâne n'avait pas du tout disparu et cette chaleur était toujours aussi oppressante. Il voulut se relever mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il croisa alors le regard strict de son frère qui ne désirait pas qu'il se mette debout.

- Dean, j'ai bien le droit de me lever !

- Pas dans ton état.

- Arrête un peu, suis sûr que ça va passer, j'ai dû attraper froid, rien de plus, répondit le cadet en ne fixant pas son frère dans les yeux ce que ce dernier constata.

- Non cela ne va pas passer car…

- Car ce n'est pas la seule torture que tu as subi, finit Sam en croisant le regard humidifié de son frère.

Dean n'arrivait plus à prononcer aucun mot car son frère avait vu juste seulement comment pouvait-il lui avouer que tout ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, il allait le revivre en le voyant souffrir à sa place ! Seul lui devait souffrir de ce que ses bourreaux lui avaient fait et pas son cadet qui n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve ce démon pour l'envoyer en enfer avant que son frère ne subisse tous les sévices qu'il avait eu ! Mais Dean porta de nouveau son regard sur son frère qui avait repris la discussion.

- Dean, il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé…

- C'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour ça.

- Et moi, je trouve que si, je veux le savoir car je t'ai dit pour moi ! Et puis je veux savoir ce qui m'attend.

- Non, j'empêcherai que tu vives tout ce que j'ai vécu !

- J'en doute pas seulement cela te soulageras de le dire, ajouta le cadet en se relevant doucement sur son lit.

- Très bien, conclut Dean en s'installant face de son frère.

L'aîné commença alors à raconter à son frère tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant son séjour en enfers. Sam restait silencieux face aux dires de Dean qui avait du mal à lui avouer ses sévices mais au fil des tortures, le cadet n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il avait pu vivre autant de douleurs !

Dean lui avoua qu'il avait bien eu des périodes où il sentait une chaleur insoutenable monter en lui comme un brasier mais aussi les écartèlements à en lui briser les os. Mais Sam dut attendre quelques minutes pour que son frère reprenne la discussion car l'aîné ne savait comment aborder cette partie qu'il avait si soigneusement évitée, ayant peur de la réaction de son cadet.

- Dean, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- Je… je pense pas… il serait préférable que tu ignores cela.

- Non, suis pas d'accord. J'ai le droit de savoir sinon…

- Sinon, quoi ?

- Sinon, cela veut dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Comment peux-tu encore penser de telles choses Sam ! J'ai confiance en toi, je t'donnerai ma vie sans hésitation comme je l'ai fait depuis toujours ! Seulement les derniers sévices qu'ils m'ont fait vivre, sont insoutenables…

- Dean, de toute façon, je les vivrai alors il serait mieux que je me prépare à le supporter.

- J'éviterai que tu vives tout ça ! s'exclama Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui de son cadet puis il reprit la conversation. Ils m'ont fait revivre le jour où… le jour où Jake t'a mortellement poignardé. J'étais prisonnier dans mon corps et même si je savais ce qui allait se produire et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher, je me débattais comme un fou pour éviter ça ! Mais tu es retombé par terre et je te tenais de nouveau dans… mes bras jusqu'à ce que… enfin tu le sais…

- Je… je suis désolé que tu ais du revivre ça, j'aurai dû éviter que cela se fasse ce jour-là ! expliqua Sam en comprenant pourquoi son frère avait eu du mal à lui dire ça seulement il savait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de plus douloureux encore. Mais y a encore un autre sévice ?

- Sam, écoute, si je t'ai pas dit ça, ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi mais je voulais… enfin te protéger…

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Je… j'ai… j'ai ressenti tous les sentiments qui te parcouraient durant mon absence : tu te sentais coupable de ce qui m'arrivait alors que tu ne l'étais pas puis tout ce désespoir que tu avais et cette colère envers toi. Je voulais tellement être près de toi pour te soutenir mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Sam, dis-moi quelque chose ? Sam ? demanda le jeune homme en se rapprochant de son frère qui fixait un point invisible.

Sam n'avait prononcé aucun mot lorsque son frère lui avait avoué qu'il avait su tous les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé durant cette période là de sa vie. Pourquoi Dean lui révélait-il ça que maintenant au bout d'un an ? Sa tête bouillonnait et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement à cause de cette chaleur qui l'oppressait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait porter son regard sur son frère tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire le point seul pendant un moment et ne pas être observer par son aîné.

Sam se mit debout très rapidement même s'il chancelait légèrement alors que Dean vint aussitôt à ses côtés pour le soutenir mais le cadet lui indiqua de rester là où il était. L'aîné se sentait pris en dépourvu, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela causerait une telle réaction chez son frère.

- Sam, s'il te plait dis-moi ce qui va pas ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qui va pas ! Ca fait plus d'un an que tu savais ce que j'avais vécu mais t'as rien fait pour en parler ! Pourquoi t'as attendu tout ce temps ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi je voulais juste t'éviter cela…

- Tout ce que tu as gagné c'est que je me sens trahi !

- Sam, dis pas ça, tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour toi !

- J'ignore ce que je dois penser de tout ça, Dean, avoua Sam en se tenant légèrement son avant bras droit.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'ai rien.

Sam ordonnait toujours à son frère de rester là où il était seulement le cadet tomba à terre face à la douleur qui lui lacérait son avant bras tel un feu qui s'y déclarait dessus. En voyant cela, Dean se précipita auprès de son cadet et lui retira sa main pour qu'il puisse voir le mal qui prenait son frère même s'il en connaissait la cause. L'aîné remonta doucement la manche de la chemise pour y découvrir l'avant-bras de son frère légèrement brulé.

- Je vais te ramener dans ton lit et te soigner ta blessure…

- A quoi ça servira ? Je vais en avoir d'autres de toutes façon ça changera rien…

- Dis pas de conneries ! Je vais te sortir de là mais pour le moment tu fais ce que je te dis vu que t'as pas le choix.

- Ca t'arrange ! souffla Sam en se relevant doucement aidé de son frère.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sam.

Dean aida son frère à s'allonger puis se saisit de la trousse de secours pour pouvoir soigner la blessure peu importe que Sam ne le désirait. Il commença alors à désinfecter la plaie et une fois encore son cadet ne laissa pas échapper le moindre bruit. Dès qu'il eut fini de bander correctement l'avant-bras de son frère, le jeune homme reposa la trousse sur la table puis reporta son attention sur son cadet qui était de nouveau tombé dans l'inconscience.

- Te promet que je vais tout faire pour que tu ne souffres plus, Sammy ! répliqua Dean en se plaçant près de lui pour tenter de faire baisser sa température de la même manière que quelques heures plutôt.


	15. Chapter 15: Enfin un début de réponse

Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira comme les précédents

Merci encore une fois à Jubei et Fredee pour leurs coms...

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Enfin un début de réponse**

La nuit avait été plutôt calme pour tous les deux même si Dean avait dû soigner et bander l'autre avant-bras de Sam qui a été sujet lui aussi à une brûlure. Mais contrairement au premier symptôme, le cadet n'avait émis aucun signe de souffrance lorsque la blessure était apparue et Dean s'était tout de suite attelé à soulager son frère.

L'aîné n'avait eu aucunement l'envie de s'assoupir ne serait-ce une heure ou deux pour se remettre un peu de toute cette histoire et continua de veiller sur son frère tout en surfant sur le net pour s'assurer que le démon n'avait pas une nouvelle fois frappé. Rien qu'en repensant à ce démon, une haine soudaine se propagea dans tout son être et il se promit que dès qu'il tomberait sur ce démon, il le mettrait en pièce peu importe qu'il tuait l'hôte !

Dorénavant tout ce qui comptait pour lui, était que Sam aille mieux et que tous les sévices que lui avait vécu en enfers, cessent d'affaiblir son frère. Dean avait bien remarqué que depuis que son cadet subissait ces tortures, il était de plus en plus fragilisé et avait du mal à reprendre des forces même s'il lui affirmait qu'il allait très bien. Mais l'aîné n'était pas dupe et il savait très bien que cette fatigue que Sam ressentait, allait s'accroître de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe raide mort d'épuisement ! Et ça il en était hors de question qu'il arrive à ce stade sans avoir tout tenté.

Dean se replongea dans ses données tout en jetant de légers coups d'œil à son frère toujours endormi, il poussa un soupir de soulagement parce qu'il avait réussi au bout de deux heures à faire baisser la température de son cadet. Au moins son frère pourra respirer un peu car cette soudaine fièvre avait été beaucoup plus coriace que dans ses cauchemars qu'il faisait de là-bas !

Dean s'était éloigné un tout petit peu de son frère pour ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il passait un coup de fil à Bobby et Ellen pour les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient venir les rejoindre en fin de journée. Cette décision avait inquiété les deux chasseurs mais l'aîné les avait rassurés sur l'état de son cadet sans trop en dire au téléphone. Il ne voulait pas prendre plus de risques car il se pouvait même que le démon captait leur communication pour connaître exactement le stade auquel se trouvait Sam ! Dean se dit que de toute façon le démon pouvait déjà le savoir et même le sentir mais le jeune homme se disait aussi que malgré tout il devait rester prudent.

Il reporta son attention sur son cadet qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil et Dean se précipita aussitôt près de lui lorsque Sam se réveilla en sursaut le regard hagard.

- Eh, Sam, du calme, tout va bien, répondit instantanément le jeune homme en se plaçant près de son frère. Dis-moi ce qui va pas, Sam ! Sammy, répond-moi !

L'angoisse resurgit en Dean car malgré ses appels incessants, son frère ne lui répondait toujours pas, son regard fixé sur un point immatériel de la pièce.

* * *

Dès que Dean l'avait soigné pour sa brûlure à l'avant-bras, Sam était tout de suite tombé de fatigue, n'arrivant même plus à rester éveillé. Seulement ce qu'il pensait être un sommeil réparateur ou tout du moins en une infime quantité, s'était révélé être tout le contraire d'un repos.

Il s'était retrouvé dans un endroit complètement glauque dépourvu de toute gaîté et de joie de vivre. Il avançait droit devant lui pour tenter de trouver un endroit où il pourrait se protéger de cette fournaise qui ne cessait de s'accroître mais aussi comprendre l'endroit où il avait atterri. Sam commençait à en avoir assez car il avait l'impression de tourner en rond et d'être observé à ses moindres gestes.

Seulement Sam ne se posa aucune autre question lorsqu'il entendit un cri étouffé qu'il reconnut aussitôt et il se précipita vers la provenance du bruit. Après plus de dix minutes de course qui lui parut des heures, le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la scène qui avait causé l'appel déchirant de son frère.

Dean se tenait devant lui entrain de subir un sévice que lui infligeait un être difforme dont le cadet ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'il était vraiment. Cependant son regard se porta de nouveau sur son frère qui continuait de souffrir et Sam ne fit aucun geste pour aller aider son aîné car il comprit bien assez vite ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ne sachant comment cela avait pu se produire, il avait atterri en enfers où plutôt dans les souvenirs de Dean. Il ne réfléchit pas davantage pour se rendre compte que celui qui avait manigancé tout ça était le démon. Seulement ce procédé d'amener ses prochaines victimes dans les souvenirs d'autres personnes n'avaient été mentionné nulle part.

Ce démon allait être beaucoup plus coriace à anéantir surtout s'il changeait ses méthodes.

Néanmoins, Sam ne put y penser plus longtemps lorsqu'il sentit toute la douleur que son frère ressentait face à la torture qu'il subissait.

Le cadet sentit ses poumons se perforer comme si on le criblait de balles tombant à terre face à la douleur qui le lacérait. Le jeune homme voyait Dean en faire autant et se tenir d'une main la poitrine. Sam n'arrivait même plus à respirer et crut vraiment que sa fin était proche quand la douleur s'évapora comme elle était venue. Le jeune homme se releva tout en reprenant une respiration plus calme et observa son frère qui défiait ces êtres d'un simple regard.

Sam regarda Dean se mettre sur ses pieds puis le suivit alors que le jeune homme marchait sans avoir de but précis. Il pouvait y voir sur son visage toute la fatigue accrue depuis le début de son séjour dans ce monde mais aussi cette détermination dans son regard qui montrait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par tout ça.

Mais le cadet cessa de penser à cela quand Dean se tint de nouveau son bras droit en faisant quelques grimaces. Sam ne se demanda même pas ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette nouvelle douleur qui parcourait son frère car il sentit lui aussi cette douleur. Le jeune homme sentait ses os se comprimer se fissurant de part en part jusqu'à se briser laissant échapper un gémissement face à cette souffrance. Seulement cela se propagea dans tout son corps qu'il sentit partir en lambeaux et tout comme Dean, Sam s'écroula sur le sol face à cette douleur aigue.

Mais comme la première fois, ce supplice disparut comme par magie et Sam se releva avec néanmoins plus de difficulté. Et ce qui se différencie fut que le lieu changea de décors pour arborer non pas des plaines dépourvues d'un quelconque paysage mais pour laisser place à une forêt abondante.

Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ces êtres avaient emmené Dean dans cet endroit jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme entende des cris provenir des profondeurs du bois et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le cadet n'attendit pas longtemps pour découvrir à qui appartenait ces voix et sa surprise se lut dans son regard car ces personnes n'étaient autres que Dean et lui.

Sam tout comme Dean assistaient en simple spectateur face à ce que vivaient leurs doubles durant une chasse contre un loup-garou qui montra le bout de son nez quelques secondes plus tard.

La créature se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les chasseurs évitant astucieusement les balles qui venaient dans sa direction. Arrivée à la hauteur de Dean, la bête envoya le jeune homme valser dans les airs où il retomba violement contre un arbre lui coupant le souffle. Le loup-garou ne put aller à la rencontre de sa proie qu'il se sentit cribler de balles et se retourna avec hargne vers le cadet l'attrapant à la gorge. Sam sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le loup-garou resserrait son étreinte autour de son cou. Il sentit une douleur atroce au niveau de la poitrine avant de tomber définitivement dans le néant au son déchirant de son frère qui avait assisté à la scène impuissant. Dean s'était relevé à ce moment-là et une rage soudaine s'était emparée de lui, se jetant avec hargne sur le loup-garou et le jeune homme réussit à le maîtriser pour lui glisser une balle en plein cœur avec son revolver. L'aîné se releva doucement ne voulant admettre ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux mais automatiquement il s'accroupit près du corps sans vie de son cadet.

Tout en continuant d'observer leurs doubles, Sam sentit le déchirement venant de son frère qui lui aussi avait vu la scène et surtout la fin que lui avait réservé ce loup-garou. Toute une flopée de sentiments contradictoires s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son frère. Il pouvait ressentir toute la colère que Dean avait envers lui-même en ayant causé sa mort sur une chasse aussi banale que celle-là ! Mais il sentait aussi le remord grimper en lui et Sam fut horrifié quand il entendit les pensées de son frère qui aurait voulu que la créature le tuait au lieu de lui !

Le cadet sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son frère et qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte que cela était une autre torture de plus qu'il subissait.

Ces images se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête le coupant du monde qui l'entourait et même des appels incessants de Dean. L'inquiétude ne cessait de s'accroître car il n'arrivait pas à faire reprendre conscience à son cadet qui semblait en état de choc. Dean ne vit qu'une seule chose à faire pour que Sam revienne parmi lui et cela lui fit un léger pincement au cœur seulement il n'avait pas le choix !

Le jeune homme posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras gauche de son cadet et il aurait espéré que son frère réagisse mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors, Dean poussa un long soupir et commença à faire une légère pression sur la blessure de son frère l'intensifiant petit à petit.

Sam revoyait sans cesse ce cauchemar défiler sous ses yeux jusqu'au moment où il ressentit une douleur s'accroître de plus en plus sur l'un de ses bras et il regarda pourquoi il avait une douleur pareille.

- Dean, arrêtes… tu me fais mal.

- Désolé, Sammy ! s'écria le jeune homme en retirant aussitôt sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda incrédule le cadet en se massant doucement son avant-bras.

- Suis désolé, Sammy. Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler mais tu répondais pas… et… et je commençais à m'inquiéter… alors j'ai pas pu faire autrement que…

- T'en veux pas Dean. C'est juste que j'ai pas si bien dormi que ça, lui expliqua le cadet en voulant se relever mais son frère l'en empêcha.

- Reste allongé surtout si tu ne t'es pas si bien reposé que ça…

- Dean, je vais bien juste fatigué, rien de grave.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'as rendu aussi épuisé ?

- Je… écoute ça arrive à beaucoup de monde de ne pas arriver à dormir comme il faut. Eh bien c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

- Sam, tu ne me dis pas la vérité et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, continua Dean en voyant le regard fuyant de son frère.

- Dean, j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça et…

- Si cela a un rapport avec ce que j'ai vécu en enfers et je suis sûr que ça l'est, tu dois me le dire.

- Dean…

- Sam s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas en dehors.

Le jeune homme hésita longuement sur la décision à prendre mais face aux paroles de son frère, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui révéler ce qu'il avait vécu.


	16. Chapter 16: Confidence

Bon ayant promis un second chapitre à Jubei, le voila! J'espère que ça te plaira et suffira pour ce soir!xd

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Confidences**

Les secondes défilèrent laissant place aux minutes, plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant alors que les deux frères s'observèrent mutuellement avec des sentiments contradictoires.

Tous les deux ne savaient comment aborder ce problème qui était de nouveau entrain de creuser un fossé entre eux alors qu'ils avaient réussi après de longs mois de conflits et de disputes à reconstruire ce lien si profond qu'ils avaient depuis toujours.

Sam réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour savoir par où il devait commencer dans les explications avec ce qu'il avait dû vivre dans ce cauchemar. Seulement devait-il tout révéler à Dean ? Pouvait-il lui cacher une partie vu que son frère avait déjà tout vécu là-bas ? La réponse lui vint aussitôt dans son esprit : non. Bien sûr que non il ne pouvait le faire. Comment pourrait-il mentir à Dean après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis le début de cette histoire. Certes ils s'étaient beaucoup confrontés même à s'opposer sur les divers choix que l'un ou l'autre prenait. Mais ils avaient enfin percé le mur qui les séparait depuis tout ce temps, s'avouant un à un d'une certaine manière une partie de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti et vécu durant cette période où ils avaient été séparé.

Malgré le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait perçu face aux aveux de Dean qui avait su dès son retour des enfers ce qu'il avait ressenti durant son absence, Sam ne désirait plus voir autant de culpabilité et de remords dans les yeux de son frère. Surtout que d'une certaine façon, il avait été le responsable de ses supplices en enfers alors il ne pouvait être encore le coupable qui faisait autant souffrir son frère ! Ca, il le refusait catégoriquement. Dean n'était pas revenu des enfers pour qu'il subisse encore les pires horreurs par la faute de sa simple existence ! Peu importe si Dean l'aurait violement contredit sur ce point-là.

L'angoisse ne cessait de grimper dans ses veines en voyant son cadet dans ce silence de plus en plus tendu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère se refermait dans ce mutisme ou plutôt qu'il refusait qu'il l'aide même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à cause de ce démon. Rien que de penser à ce démon, le sortait de ses gonds mais il devait se reprendre et ne penser qu'à Sam qui avait besoin de toute son attention et de son écoute.

Il se sentait tellement impuissant face aux souffrances qu'endurait son frère. Il n'avait même pas été capable de voir que son frère s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui et qu'il avait failli le perdre à tout jamais. Dean savait parfaitement qu'il avait été complètement nul à ce moment-là, n'arrivant même pas à comprendre ce qui tracassait son frère alors qu'avant son séjour en enfers, il savait tout de suite quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez son cadet.

Comment tout ça avait-il pu se dégrader à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu fermer les yeux sur ça ? Hélas il n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions qui défilaient en trombe dans sa tête mais il savait quelle attitude adopter à cet instant.

Dean ne voulait plus que son frère se sente trahi comme il avait pu l'être à cause de ce qui leur tombait dessus. Même s'il connaissait ce qui avait pu mettre son cadet dans cet état, il devait le lui faire avouer de vive voix. Cela pourrait prouver à Sam qu'il reprenait son rôle d'aîné qu'il avait trop délaissé depuis son retour. Plus jamais il devait refaire ces erreurs qui avaient failli les séparer à tout jamais !

Voyant que Sam ne désirait pas entamer la conversation, Dean se plaça correctement sur son lit faisant ainsi face à son frère. Il prit deux petites minutes pour savoir de quelle manière il allait aborder tout ça et se lança aussitôt après.

- Ecoute, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rien vouloir me dire.

- Moi, je crois que ça pourrait l'être, répondit calmement Sam en relevant la tête vers son frère.

- Tu sais très bien que non et puis j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as eu.

- Dean… tu connais déjà la réponse à ça.

- Oui peut-être que je la connais déjà. Mais ce que j'ignore c'est ce que tu as vu !

- Tu le sais déjà aussi. Alors à quoi ça servira de te le dire ?

- Parce que j'ai vécu tellement d'horreurs que j'ignore totalement ce que tu as dû endurer.

- J'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! assura le cadet d'une voix ferme.

- Et pourquoi ça, tu peux me le dire ?

- Parce que… tout ce que j'ai vu durant ce moment, c'est que tu as souffert à… cause de moi ! Toutes ces souffrances que tu as endurées, sont de ma faute !

- Attend, tu peux répéter là car je crois que je suis devenu sourd.

- T'as très bien compris, pas besoin de répéter !

Sam se releva d'un coup lui occasionnant un léger vertige mais il le refoula aussitôt. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, stopper court à cette discussion qui allait surement déraper dans très peu de temps. Et ça, il ne le désirait aucunement ! Il ne voulait pas être celui qui une fois encore allait causer du tord à son frère après tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

Malgré la fatigue qui l'écrasait, Sam se dirigea d'un pas non-assuré vers la porte, préférant mettre une certaine distance entre lui et son frère à cause de l'ambiance morose qui y régnait.

Seulement à l'instant où il allait ouvrir la porte, le cadet sentit une main l'agripper avec fermeté par l'épaule, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers Dean qui s'était placé devant lui pour savoir dans quel état, il se trouvait.

Dean était resté interdit face aux paroles de son frère, tellement cela l'avait choqué. Il aurait prié pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un sale cauchemar et rien de plus. Que tout ce qui venait d'être dit dans cette pièce ne soit le produit de son imagination ou l'œuvre du démon qui veut semer la zizanie entre eux.

Cette dernière pensée fit mouche dans l'esprit de Dean parce que tout ce qui venait de se dérouler n'était pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien l'œuvre du démon ! Tout prenait enfin forme dans sa tête et une soudaine envie de meurtre se propageait en lui.

Cette ordure de démon menait à bien son plan sans qu'il ne se confronte à eux ! En plus de l'avoir choqué et anéanti avec ce moment insupportable dans la vie de son frère et de l'affaiblir physiquement, il le détruisait mentalement. Cette pourriture faisait croire à Sam qu'il était le responsable des sévices qu'il avait vécu en enfers. En prenant cette tactique, le démon détruisait Sam mais aussi le lien qui les liait tous les deux depuis toujours. Mais ça, Dean ne l'accepterait jamais. L'aîné bataillait ferme avec son frère pour lui faire comprendre que jamais il n'avait été le responsable de quelconque sévice qu'il aurait subi. Seulement à cause de ce démon, il allait devoir tout recommencer et il espérait grandement que cela ne dure pas éternellement.

- Bon, on va déjà se calmer un peu et l'on va discuter calmement, annonça Dean en faisant signe à son frère de se rasseoir sur son lit.

- J'suis calme et puis je vois pas ce qu'on aurait à se dire.

- Sammy, s'il te plait…

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, le cadet se résigna à faire ce que lui demandait son frère et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Dean, lui, resta debout tout en faisant face à son frère qui fixait le sol.

Les heures voire les minutes qui allaient s'écouler, seraient une partie de plaisir selon Dean qui se reprit aussitôt.

- Je vais avoir l'impression de me répéter mais tant pis. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu n'as été et ne seras le responsable de ce que j'ai pu vivre là-bas…

- Dean…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Lorsque j'ai passé ce pacte, je savais parfaitement à quoi m'en tenir, je n'étais pas innocent. C'était mon choix et personne n'aurait pu m'en dissuader peu importe ce que je risquais. Tout ça, je l'ai fait non pas à cause de toi mais pour toi. Alors cesse, de dire toutes ces horreurs sur toi.

Sam avait très vite détourné le regard quand son frère avait entamé ses justifications qu'il connaissait tant pour l'avoir assez entendu lui rabâcher avant la date d'échéance. Il n'aurait pu continuer à fixer Dean sentant les larmes poindre et ça, il ne voulait le lui montrer. Non pas qu'il désirait que son frère le voit dans cet état, il lui arrivait par moment que Dean l'entre aperçoit. Ca ne le gênait pas vraiment même si ces derniers temps, il avait plutôt tendance à refouler ses sentiments derrière un mur qu'il s'était formé entre lui et le monde extérieur incluant son frère.

Seulement être là dans cette pièce avec son frère qui reprenait ce rôle d'aîné qu'il n'avait plus vraiment appliqué depuis son retour, lui paraissait surréaliste. Il s'était trop habitué à avoir un frère quasi-inexistant près de lui que cet instant le faisait revivre un peu malgré tout ce qu'il subissait.

- Je vois très bien que tu n'es pas sûr de ça mais moi je te l'assure, continua Dean en se replaçant devant son cadet. Et puis, tout ça, c'est à cause du démon !

- Ce n'est pas notre démon qui t'as fait ça !

- Sam, bon sang, tu n'es en rien le coupable ! En plus de te détruire physiquement, cet enfoiré te détruit moralement ! Il veut te détruire pour pouvoir nous anéantir tous les deux. Et si tu te laisses envahir, je te perdrais une nouvelle fois. Alors bats-toi !

- Et tu crois que je fais quoi, que je me tourne les pouces ?

- Bien sûr que non mais faut qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Qu'on lui tienne tête ou pas, je sais très bien où je finirais et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Je te stoppe tout de suite, je t'ai dit que je trouverai une solution pour te sortir de là…

- Ouais ben la dernière fois ce genre de promesse n'a pas vraiment marché vu que t'es parti en enfers.

- Si, tu as tenu parole même si ça a pris du temps, je suis là maintenant. Et puis on a le colt ainsi que le couteau, donc notre moyen de le tuer est là. Maintenant on doit juste le retrouver.

- Oui, on a le colt et le couteau mais les fois où j'ai croisé ce démon, ben ils n'ont pas trop servi. Il se pourrait aussi qu'ils ne suffisent pas à le tuer, peut-être qu'il y a autre chose là-dessous.

- Ben, on verra ça quand Bobby et Ellen seront là. Mais pour le moment, je veux toujours savoir ce que tu as vu dans ton cauchemar.

- Après tout ça, t'es toujours un chieur de première.

- Eh oui que veux-tu ça ne changera pas, se vanta l'aîné en affichant un sourire tout comme son frère.

- En quoi ça va t'apporter de savoir ce que j'ai pu voir ?

- Bon, Sam tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ou il faut que je t'arrache les mots de la bouche

- Tu es devenu très susceptible avec l'âge.

Le silence s'installa durant un court instant, laissant à Sam le temps de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de commencer puis après une longue inspiration, le jeune homme se jeta à l'eau.

- Donc comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai pas vécu qu'un de tes supplices mais plusieurs.

- Et combien ?

- Trois mais le démon a fait en sorte que ces scènes montent en crescendo.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est simple à comprendre c'était de plus en plus douloureux mais ça tu le savais.

- Sam…

- C'est toi qui a commencé pas moi, alors je vais continuer. J'ai vu tes bourreaux te perforer les poumons enfin ce sentiment qu'on éprouve mais aussi tes os se comprimer jusqu'à se briser…

- Attend une minute, comment t'as su tout ça rien qu'en voyant ces scènes ?

- Eh bien, je ressentais exactement la même chose que toi lors de tes tortures…

- Je vais le réduire en miette cet enfoiré, vociféra Dean en pensant au démon…

- Mais ce n'est pas sur ça que mon cauchemar s'est terminé.

- Dis-moi avant que j'aille lui exploser sa sale petite tête de démon !

- J'ai assisté à une chasse enfin c'est ce que je croyais au début jusqu'à ce que je nous aperçois face à des loups-garous, commença le jeune homme en regardant son frère qui avait perdu de son assurance en quelques secondes. Puis là, j'ai ressenti toute cette culpabilité t'envahir quand tu m'as vu mort et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait endurer ça.

- Que… pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens toujours responsable de choses auxquelles tu n'y es pour rien ! reprit Dean en se donnant un peu de contenance.

- Pourquoi, mais tu le sais très bien !

- Je vois pas vraiment et puis on doit être prêt lorsque Bobby et Ellen arriveront… continua le jeune homme en cherchant des yeux n'importe quoi.

- Parce que tu ne te rendais même plus compte que tout ça n'était que vision jusqu'à penser à être mort à ma place dans cette foutue torture car oui s'en était une !

- Dans quel état crois-tu que je me trouvais après avoir vécu toutes ces tortures en voyant ces salauds me faire revivre une autre de tes morts en simple spectateur sans rien pouvoir faire pour te sauver ?

Sam observa son frère d'un regard triste mêlé à de la culpabilité rien qu'à le voir serrer fermement les poings pour ne pas commettre quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

- Je sais très bien dans quel état tu te trouvais à chaque fois, je te rappelle que j'étais dans ta tête. Seulement toutes ces pensées m'ont plus que déboussolé, tellement que je me sens toujours aussi responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Mais merde, je vais me répéter même si je commence en avoir marre ! J'étais pleinement conscient que l'enfer ne serait pas le club med quand j'ai passé ce fichu pacte ! s'emporta violement Dean.

Ce nouvel accès de violence venant de la part de son frère, étonna légèrement Sam mais ce fut surtout le malaise qui s'installait en lui. Malgré toutes les tentatives de son frère pour l'en dissuader, une infime partie de lui se dira toujours qu'il était le responsable de ça. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son frère lui balancerait ça de la sorte avec autant de colère et de violence dans la voix.

Dean ne s'était même pas rendu compte avec quelle hargne et férocité, il avait jeté de telles paroles. Néanmoins toute cette colère et violence disparurent comme par magie en voyant le léger recul de Sam face à ces mots mais aussi et surtout la gêne qu'il lui avait occasionnée. Poussant un soupir, Dean se rapprocha de son frère qui n'était pas vraiment rassuré à cet instant mais ce dernier se détendit en percevant le regard désolé de son aîné.

- J'suis désolé d'avoir haussé le ton comme cela mais ces derniers temps ça n'a pas était très facile pour moi tout comme toi.

- Je t'en veux pas le seul fautif dans tout ça…

- C'est cet enfoiré ! J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là, j'y arriverai pas tout seul. T'as bien vu que j'ai failli me faire avoir comme un bleu si t'avais pas été là, avoua Dean avec un sourire qui s'afficha aussi sur le visage de son frère.

- Tu te fourres toujours dans les pires emmerdes, ça changera pas.

- Ouais que veux-tu. Mais je suis sérieux, ce démon est beaucoup plus coriace qu'il en a l'air. Alors je compte sur toi pour me donner un coup de main et le renvoyer en enfers.

- Eh bien, on a plus qu'à attendre Bobby et Ellen, répondit simplement Sam alors que son frère acquiesça de la tête.


	17. Chapter 17: Ebauche d'un plan

Et un nouveau chapitre comme ça, j'aurai pas un coup de bâton de ta part Jubei!xd

Mci encore à toi et Fredee pour vos coms

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Ebauche d'un plan**

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans trop d'embuches ou de querelles entre les deux frères qui avaient éclairci les choses pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problème dans leur relation qui avait subi beaucoup de pression ces derniers mois. Malgré les quelques doutes qui restaient dans l'esprit de son frère, Dean était satisfait de son initiative d'avoir réussi à faire parler son cadet même si cela aurait pu mal finir.

Durant les heures qui avaient défilé, les deux chasseurs avaient réfléchi à l'élaboration d'un plan pour mettre fin au dessein de ce démon qui tentait par ses diverses tentatives, de détruire les Winchester en les séparant à jamais. Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas vraiment mis d'accord sur le meilleur moyen de tendre un piège au démon.

Sam voulait attirer le démon à lui pour qu'avec son frère, ils aient plus de chance de le détruire seulement Dean n'était pas de son avis loin de là. Jamais il n'accepterait que son cadet jouait les appâts surtout dans l'état de faiblesse qu'il était. Ils avaient failli partir dans une nouvelle confrontation mais Dean avait réussi à se contrôler pour éviter de blesser son frère car d'une certaine manière il comprenait ses raisons. Mais il préférait de loin trouver une autre solution ou encore que ce soit lui qui fasse diversion sur le démon.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait le pouvoir pour faire changer d'avis son frère, Sam s'était assis sur son lit son ordinateur sur les genoux et commença à pianoter sans avoir de but précis sur sa recherche. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dean refusait de mettre en place cette tactique ? Bon, ok, il se doutait que son aîné ne voulait surtout pas le voir blessé ou pire encore. Seulement, Dean ne devait pas oublier que durant son absence, il avait pris toutes les chasses qui lui tombaient dessus même si elles étaient risquées.

Sam se perdit dans ses pensées tout en scrutant son écran où il faisait défiler des pages et des pages sous ses yeux. Il regarda brièvement sa montre puis retourna à son occupation qui lui faisait oublier un peu les douleurs qui le parcouraient depuis son réveil.

Il n'avait rien dit à Dean, de peur de voir transparaître dans ses yeux cette culpabilité qu'il pouvait percevoir à chaque fois que son aîné l'observait discrètement pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention, pensant que cela devait être à cause des cauchemars ou plutôt de la torture qu'il avait dû vivre. Le jeune homme avait ressenti d'infimes douleurs à chacun de ses membres néanmoins il aurait espéré que cela se stopperait de lui-même mais seul le contraire se produisit. Cette désagréable sensation se transforma en déchirement surtout au niveau de ses avant-bras qui avaient été brûlé au second degré. Ne désirant attirer l'attention de son frère sur lui, Sam évita de les toucher pour tenter de calmer cette souffrance. La seule chose qui pouvait faire, était d'aller dans la salle de bain pour voir dans quel état se trouvait ses membres mais en faisant comme si tout allait bien ou que les bouffées de chaleur lui revenaient. Cependant, comme il pouvait les supporter, le jeune homme replongea dans ses sois-disantes recherches.

Dean astiquait et vérifiait ses armes tout en évitant de jeter des coups d'œil à son cadet qui avait le nez plongé dans l'écran de son ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas que son cadet se sente épié mais Dean ne pouvait faire autrement, c'était plus fort que lui. Lui était en pleine forme, alors que son p'tit frère souffrait de plus en plus de ces sévices et qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait pour empêcher cette progression.

Malgré tout son acharnement, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de ressasser ce que lui avait avoué Sam sur ses cauchemars. Comme son cadet, lui aussi se sentait responsable de tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis le début de cette chasse. S'il avait repris le dessus sur lui-même à temps, jamais tout ça ne se serait réalisé.

Dean ne put qu'esquisser un mince sourire face à ses idées car cela lui montrait à quel point Sam et lui pouvaient être bornés sur leur position.

Le jeune homme se reprit aussitôt en montrant un visage neutre à son frère qui alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans lui avoir jeté un seul regard. Dean voulut s'assurer que son cadet allait bien cependant il se retint de le faire et attendit calmement qu'il sorte de la pièce.

Dès qu'il avait fermé précautionneusement la porte, Sam se dirigea vers le petit meuble où y était posée la trousse de secours puis attrapa un tube d'antidouleurs et se retourna vers le lavabo. Il se saisit du verre qu'il rempli d'eau ainsi que deux comprimés et les avala aussitôt.

Il scruta durant quelques minutes son reflet dans le miroir et constata avec regret que son état se dégradait à vue d'œil. De longs cernes s'étaient creusés ainsi que son teint quasi-livide et cette fatigue qui l'écrasait d'heure en heure.

Sam voulut retirer l'un de ses bandages pour voir dans quel état son avant-bras gauche se trouvait mais à peine l'effleura-t-il, qu'il enleva tout d'un coup sa main. Le jeune homme serrait les poings à s'en faire pâlir les jointures tellement cette fulgurante douleur l'avait irradié dans tout son être.

Ils devaient trouver une solution au plus vite sinon c'était la morgue qui l'attendait.

Sam attendit quelques minutes puis après avoir soufflé un bon coup et effacé les traces de ce petit instant, le jeune homme déverrouilla la porte et retourna dans la chambre sous le regard mi-inquiet de son frère.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? questionna Dean en voyant son frère se rasseoir plus lentement sur son lit.

- Ouais, ça va mais je pense pas faire un marathon.

- Sam, je plaisante pas. Si tu vas mal je veux le savoir !

- Moi non plus je plaisante pas, Dean. Et je t'assure que je vais bien enfin techniquement parlant.

- Comment ça techniquement parlant ? Tu vas arrêter de parler en énigmes.

- Ben, j'suis toujours autant fatigué mais ça fallait s'en douter.

- Ok, et tes avant-bras, ça va ?

- Euh, ouais, ça peut aller, répondit Sam en dissimulant la réalité des choses.

Dean voulut être sûr une bonne fois pour toute des propos de son frère mais il fut dérangé par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit laissant place à Bobby et Ellen qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux chasseurs regardèrent les Winchester puis comme tous les deux n'entamèrent aucune discussion, ce fut Bobby qui prit les devants.

- Vous voulez qu'on revienne dans dix minutes ?

- Non, de toute façon on avait fini, répondit simplement le cadet malgré les regards étonnés des deux chasseurs.

- Très bien, alors comme vous êtes là, on va pouvoir mettre un plan en route pour détruire ce démon une bonne fois pour toute.

- Eh bien, j'avais l'ébauche d'un plan mais Dean ne veut pas en entendre parler.

- Sam, si tu crois que cela va se faire parce que Bobby et Ellen sont là, tu te goures ! Je t'ai dit qu'on ferait pas ça et chercher une autre solution.

- Eh oh, les garçons on va se calmer un peu et vous allez nous expliquer en quoi consistait cette fameuse ébauche, reprit calmement Bobby en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

- On va perdre notre temps car je laisserai pas ce plan se faire !

- Dean, c'est toi qui nous fais perdre notre temps. Bon vas-y Sam, on t'écoute.

- La dernière fois qu'on voulait avoir le démon, on s'y était mal pris vu que c'est lui qui nous a tendu un piège. Mais cette fois-ci, on sait ce qu'il veut exactement, donc l'un de nous en l'occurrence moi, l'attire à un endroit précis et on en finira une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ok, et avec quoi on va l'éliminer ? demanda Ellen en se plaçant près du cadet.

- On a le colt mais aussi le couteau de Ruby, donc on a un avantage mais c'est moi qui vais jouer l'appât, pas Sam.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire dans ces cas là, Dean ?

- Toi, Sammy, tu resteras là, tu n'es pas apte à chasser, tu tiens à peine debout.

- Alors là, n'y compte même pas sauf si tu veux que j'atterrisse à la morgue deux fois plus vite, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Dean faillit s'étouffer en entendant le mot « morgue » sortir de la bouche de son frère et surtout du fait que d'après ce qu'il venait de constater son frère venait de baisser les bras pour sa survie. Il se releva d'un bon, balançant au passage sa chaise ce qui fit sursauter Ellen ainsi que Bobby mais pas Sam qui fixait simplement son frère.

Le cadet avait prévu l'attitude qu'aurait son frère face à ses paroles qui certes étaient dures mais il n'avait que ce seul moyen pour faire le réagir.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de déblatérer de pareilles conneries ? Pourquoi tu baisses les bras aussi facilement ?

- J'ai jamais dis ça, c'est toi qui interprètes encore une fois de travers.

- Ah ouais, ben la prochaine fois surveille tes mots !

- Et toi, évites de mettre aux oubliettes ce qu'il s'est produit dernièrement, répondit le cadet en se calmant légèrement alors que Bobby et Ellen suivaient la discussion sans intervenir.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- La dernière fois que vous m'aviez laissé là, le démon ne s'est pas fait prié pour venir me rendre une petite visite et après vous en connaissez les conséquences, continua Sam en regardant tour à tour ses amis qui acquiescèrent de la tête.

A cette simple évocation, Dean se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié cet instant où il avait retrouvé son frère complètement gelé sous la douche. Face à cette explication, le jeune homme s'en voulut d'un coup de s'être emporté de cette façon envers son frère qui lui faisait simplement ouvrir les yeux.

- Ok, tu viendras avec nous mais je suis contre le fait que tu fasses l'appât.

- Dean, on n'a pas trop le choix. De nous quatre, c'est moi qui suis le moins utile comme tu l'as souligné et puis de cette manière, notre Medo pourra se focaliser sur moi, le temps que vous preniez place.

- J'sais pas, je le sens pas trop ce coup-là et puis tu n'auras aucune défense…

- J'aurai le couteau et toi le colt, je vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire comme défense.

- Sammy, je…

- Sam, c'est quoi ces traces ? questionna Ellen, en pointant du doigts les avant-bras du jeune homme.

Le cadet ainsi que Dean et Bobby posèrent leurs regards sur les bandages qui avaient de larges tâches sombres sur tout le long. L'aîné se rapprocha et s'agenouilla près de son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, fixant toujours ses avant-bras.

Dean ordonna à Ellen de partir lui chercher la trousse de premiers secours tandis qu'il demanda à Bobby de mettre plus de lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bandages ? demanda Ellen en tendant la trousse à Dean qui la déposa sur le lit.

- Eh bien, j'ai omis de vous dire que cette ordure faisait revivre exactement les sévices que j'avais vécu, enfin certains.

- Dean, pourquoi tu nous as menti sur le véritable état de Sam ? réprimanda Bobby comme si l'aîné avait commis une faute.

- Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi, hein, Bobby ! T'aurais réussi à trouver une solution alors que j'avais passé toutes ces dernières heures à en trouver aucune.

- J'crois pas que cela servira à quelque chose qu'on s'énerve pour ça, on a plus important à faire, ajouta en douceur Sam en leur jetant un regard.

- C'est vrai qu'on fera pas long feux si on s'éparpille. Bon pour le moment, il faut retirer tes bandages pour nettoyer de nouveau tes plaies.

- Nan, c'est bon, on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur le démon.

- Si tu le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferait.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Dean avait saisi l'un des poignets de son frère mais à peine avait-il touché le bandage que Sam retira aussitôt sa main sous le regard étonné de son aîné. Seulement cet étonnement fit place à de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, en voyant une légère grimace apparaître sur le visage de son cadet.

- Sam, dis-moi que j'ai rien aggravé ?

- Nan, c'est juste que j'évite de les toucher donc de changer un quelconque morceau de tissu.

- Si je fais rien ça pourrait empirer et j'vais pas laisser ça comme ça. Alors je vais m'y prendre doucement.

- De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Non, en effet, pas de chance pour toi.

Tous les deux sourirent face à la situation mais reprirent leur sérieux lorsque Dean commença à retirer délicatement l'un des bandages tandis que Sam fixait un point invisible, espérant que cela lui fasse oublier la douleur qui lui tiraillait le membre. L'aîné voyait bien face au silence de son frère que cela n'était pas très joyeux alors il s'activa davantage tout en faisant attention à ne rien aggraver. Au bout de dix minutes, Dean réussit à retirer les deux bandages et put constater avec dégout dans quel état se trouvait les avant-bras de son cadet.

- Quelle horreur… furent les seuls mots prononcés par Ellen qui prépara tout ce que l'aîné aurait besoin pour le soigner.

- C'est ça que tu appelles « aller bien ». Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? T'as vu comment ça a empiré en quelques heures ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec dureté.

- Oui, je le sais très bien, je suis aux premières loges, vociféra Sam mais il se reprit poussant un soupir résigné. Si j'ai agi de cette manière, c'est pour ne pas t'alarmer davantage.

- On avait dit plus de secrets entre nous, Sam.

- Pas quand je te protège.

Dean n'eut aucunement besoin de répondre à son frère, il lui lança un simple regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il était beaucoup plus habile pour transmettre tous les sentiments qui le transperçaient de part en part que d'utiliser des mots où il s'emmêlait souvent les pinceaux. Et ça, Sam l'avait compris bien assez tôt depuis toutes ses années.

Après un sourire en coin que son cadet avait affiché sur ses lèvres, Dean posa de nouveau son regard dégouté sur les plaies de son frère. En à peine quelques heures, ses blessures avaient dégénéré à vu d'œil en passant de légères brûlures à brûlures au troisième degré voire plus. Sur les deux avant-bras, la peau était complètement brune avec par endroit des zones plus sombres et blanches mais aussi à vif tout le long. On aurait dit que la peau craquerait en mille morceaux à la moindre chose qui viendrait se poser dessus.

Dean ravala avec difficulté sa salive puis après s'être saisi de compresses de gel d'eau, en appliqua une sur l'avant-bras droit de Sam qui ne broncha aucunement lorsque son frère appuya un peu plus fermement pour faire correctement le bandage.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le jeune homme voulut répéter les mêmes gestes sur l'avant-bras gauche mais à peine l'avait-il touché, que Sam le retira d'un coup sec.

- Quel con ! Désolé, j'suis allé un peu fort, s'excusa l'aîné en préparant une nouvelle fois une compresse.

- T'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis des brûlures pareilles n'occasionnent plus de douleurs.

- Hein ? Attends une minute, si c'est pas les brûlures, pourquoi t'as retiré ta main ?

- Ca va se calmer, j'ai pris des antidouleurs…

- Sam, dis-moi ce que t'as.

- Ok… depuis quelques heures, reprit durement Sam après un léger silence, je sens mes os se… pour faire simple, j'en suis à l'écartèlement.

Pour appuyer son explication, Sam montra à son frère sa main gauche et surtout son poignet où l'on pouvait voir qu'il avait triplé de volume comparé à l'autre. Le cadet vit la mâchoire de Dean se crisper qu'il aurait cru qu'elle allait se briser.

- Merde, tu dois avoir le poignet de cassé, prononça avec colère Dean, en tentant de panser l'avant-bras de son frère pour ses deux blessures.

- Je crois que ce sera pire à la fin de la journée, répondit le cadet en croisant le regard froid de Dean.

- T'as pas à tant faire, on va en finir avec toute cette histoire dès ce soir. Je vais lui bousiller sa gueule à cet enfant de salop.


	18. Chapter 18: L'antre du démon

Allez encore une promesse tenue et un nouveau chapitre pour toi, Jubei!hihi

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : L'antre du démon**

La route défilait sous leurs yeux dans la pénombre de la nuit et sous un silence qui s'éternisait depuis leur départ les menant à cette mine abandonnée située à cinq kilomètres de la ville. Ils avaient vite compris en relatant précisément tous les endroits où toutes les victimes de cette ville mais aussi des autres où le démon avait sévi, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence pour choisir ses lieux. Il attaquait dans tous les environnements possibles d'une simple résidence en passant par des lieux bourrés de monde mais il en était ressorti que dans certaines villes, le démon accordait une attention toute particulière, lorsque les circonstances le lui permettaient, aux endroits retirés où il pouvait avoir un nombre incalculable de victimes avant que les autorités ne viennent le déranger.

Alors ils avaient analysé attentivement la carte du secteur, les chasseurs avaient opté pour la mine qui n'avait aucune once de vie aux alentours et qui leur laisserait le temps d'accomplir cette chasse sans avoir une quelconque personne sur leurs dos.

Une fois que tous les préparatifs furent prêts, Dean avait préféré attendre la tombée de la nuit pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Les autres ne firent aucune protestation, pas même Sam ce qui confirma les doutes de son frère à son égard. L'aîné avait bien vu qu'en à peine deux heures son frère était aux bords de l'épuisement même si ce dernier ne le montrait aucunement et que ni Bobby ni Ellen ne disaient quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient rien dire pensant que malgré tout, l'état de Sam restait stable même avec tous ces supplices. Seulement, Dean n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que les médicaments que son frère avait pris avant leur départ n'avaient rien fait pour le soulager de ses nombreuses douleurs.

Dean lança un rapide coup d'œil à son cadet qui se trouvait sur le côté passager à observer l'extérieur d'un regard à peine intéressé tentant de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible.

Comment avait-il pu céder à ce point pour que son frère joue le rôle de l'appât alors qu'il tenait à peine debout à le voir presque piquer du nez ! Mais il devait se l'avouer, Sam avait eu raison sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas se séparer et reproduire la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme pressa fortement le volant jusqu'à se faire mal aux doigts qui devaient devenir rouge sans avoir besoin de lumière pour le voir. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer qu'Ellen et Bobby le suivaient bien. L'aîné avait voulu qu'ils prennent deux véhicules plutôt qu'un et il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'expliquer avec ses amis pour qu'ils comprennent exactement la raison de ce choix. Il reporta son attention sur la route mais aussi sur son frère lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une respiration rauque. Dean voulut s'arrêter sur le bas côté pour faire sortir son frère un petit moment au dehors mais ce dernier lui fit non de la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête ?

- Je sais très bien que… si je t'avais donné mon accord, tu aurais… carrément stoppé notre plan, expliqua doucement Sam, reprenant son souffle à chaque fois.

- Ouais, ben vu ton état, je trouve ça normal…

- Dean, je t'ai déjà… dit que j'allais bien…

- A d'autre. Tu peux le faire croire à Bobby ou à Ellen mais pas à moi, Sam. J'te connais mieux que quiconque et je sais parfaitement que tu vas mal même très mal alors ne me mens pas.

- …

- Sois franc sur ce coup là avec moi, Sammy, demanda le jeune homme en croisant durant quelques secondes le regard fatigué de son frère.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien, je sens à peine mes brûlures ainsi… que ce léger vertige qui a élu domicile dans ma tête. Y a juste mes os qui se déchiquettent… que j'ai un peu de mal à supporter sinon tout roule.

- Et c'est ça que tu appelles aller bien ? T'es sûr que tu te fous pas un peu de moi là ? Car j'ai cette drôle d'impression qui rode au-dessus de ma tête et qui me fait penser à tout le contraire de ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Tu voudrais que je te dise quoi ? Dis-le moi et après on n'en aura fini une bonne fois pour toute avec cette putain d'histoire !

- Bon on va déjà se calmer un peu avant que ça ne dérape et que l'on regrette ce que l'on s'enverra dans la figure, commença l'aîné, le plus calmement possible.

- Ok, excuse-moi…

- T'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Mais j'me demande toujours s'il n'aurait pas été préférable que tu restes dans la chambre avec Ellen.

- Cela n'aurait servi à rien Dean. J'aurai été incapable de la protéger si le démon se serait pointé.

- Ouais mais là non plus…

- Je jouerai les appâts et vous serez quand même à l'abri le temps d'intervenir au bon moment.

- Tu sais que tu commences à me sortir par les yeux en m'envoyant ce genre de réponses, lâcha Dean avec un sourire forcé.

- Ouais, ben tu devrais le savoir depuis un bout d'temps vu que tu me connais mieux que quiconque, pouffa légèrement Sam en canalisant sa respiration.

- Arrête de retourner mes phrases contre moi. Pour reprendre notre sérieux si t'es venu pour jouer les kamikazes, c'est demi-tour illico !

- Si tu fais ça, c'est la tombe d'office pour moi, reprit Sam d'une voix grave en attirant le regard noir de son frère.

Dean fixait toujours d'un regard accusateur son frère face aux paroles qu'il venait de balancer et il en fallut beaucoup pour que le chasseur enfouisse cette soudaine colère et rage qui venaient d'exploser en lui en à peine une demi-seconde. Il aurait voulu remettre en place son cadet mais cela n'aurait servi à rien juste à fatiguer encore un peu plus Sam dont l'état ne faisait que de s'aggraver d'heure en heure. Lui commençait à être à bout de cette histoire qui ne cessait de les enfoncer de plus en plus sans qu'ils puissent voir une quelconque sortie malgré toutes les tentatives qu'ils avaient effectué pour mettre fin à ce démon. Seulement ce dernier semblait bien plus coriace qu'il en avait l'air et ça tombait sous le sens vu qu'aucun chasseur n'avait réussi jusqu'à présent à renvoyer cette pourriture en enfers. Mais pour Dean cette fois-ci serait la bonne, il n'en pouvait être autrement car s'il échouait il perdrait à tout jamais son frère pour qui il avait passé un pacte pour le ramener. Toutes celles-ci, ces souffrances qu'il avait dû endurer pour lui, n'aurait servi à rien ! Et ça, il en était hors de question. Ce soir ce serait le dernier jour sur ce monde de ce démon et il prendrait un plaisir absolu à le torturer comme il le leur avait fait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux véhicules se stoppèrent près d'un sentier qui menait à cette mine qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la route.

Dean coupa le moteur puis se retourna vers son cadet qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de savoir quelle en était la raison.

- Sam, je vais me répéter une dernière fois pour être totalement sûr… commença-t-il même si son frère fixait l'extérieur. Es-tu sûr de ton choix, j'veux dire, tu peux encore rester dans la caisse le temps que j'aille trucider ce Medo.

L'aîné n'eut que pour seule réponse un regard noir de Sam puis ce dernier ouvrit la portière et sortit d'un coup tout en la claquant fermement. Dean fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu car il détestait qu'on maltraite de cette manière son bébé.

- Et merde, il va être insupportable ! s'exaspéra le jeune homme en sortant à son tour de l'Impala sous les regards contrariés de Bobby et d'Ellen.

Dean leva les épaules en guise de réponse ce qui agaça ses amis qui se retinrent de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit face à l'aîné même si pour eux, ils étaient sur qu'il avait encore dû dépasser les limites pour que Sam soit sorti de la Chévy aussi furax.

Dean fit comme si de rien n'était et partit rejoindre son frère qui s'armait de quelques armes dans le coffre. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord que malgré le fait qu'ils aient le colt et le couteau mieux valait avoir un ou deux revolvers avec eux au cas ou. Tout en prenant à son tour des revolvers, Dean remarqua aussitôt les gestes plus lents de son frère qui continuait de vérifier ses armes sans se préoccuper du regard de son frère posé sur lui.

- T'es sur de ton choix ? osa Dean même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Sam enclencha son arme qu'il plaça dans sa ceinture, se saisit du couteau et d'une lampe torche puis après avoir jeté un regard lourd à son frère, se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée de la mine suivi de près par Ellen et Bobby.

Dean regarda une dernière fois le contenu de son coffre pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié, le jeune homme le referma puis soufflant un bon coup, partit rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient devant la cavité.

Dean pénétra le premier avançant prudemment le colt dans une main et sa lampe de l'autre, tendant l'oreille à chaque bruit qui lui paraîtrait suspect et jetant aussi un œil sur son frère qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Ellen et Bobby quant à eux fermaient la marche.

Le petit groupe arpentait les différentes galeries qui se présentaient à eux sans tomber sur la salle principale qui leur offrirait l'espace qui leur faudrait pour amener le démon et le détruire. Ellen les avait informés en consultant la carte qu'ils avaient pu dénicher à la bibliothèque, qu'il fallait traverser quelques couloirs pour pouvoir atteindre leur but.

Dean ruminait dans sa barbe quand la chasseuse le leur avait expliqué la direction à prendre. Pourquoi cette fichue salle ne se trouvait pas à la première intersection qu'ils avaient atteint ? Pourquoi fallait-il parcourir autant de mètres pour détruire un putain de démon ? Il se fichait pas mal de sillonner couloir après couloir car s'il avait été seul, il les aurait fait sans broncher mais là c'était pas pareil.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre une respiration rauque qui ne cessait d'être plus longue et intense qu'il aurait voulu s'arrêter pour s'assurer que son cadet allait bien mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de ralentir, Sam lui ordonnait de reprendre le rythme. Alors ne désirant avoir une dispute dans un moment pareil, Dean s'était remis à marcher mais d'une cadence moins soutenue.

Plus ils progressaient à travers ces longs et par moment sinueux couloirs, plus l'air se raréfiait accentuant une soudaine fraîcheur qui les frappa. Il était tellement pris de frissons que l'aîné referma son blouson jusqu'à son menton puis il continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Seulement le jeune homme dût s'arrêter quelques minutes plus tard pour souffler un peu car il ne sentait même plus ses pieds depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans cette mine.

Dean se retourna vers son frère et se stoppa net quand il l'avait éclairé de sa lampe torche. Le jeune homme se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas été plus attentif lorsqu'il se rapprocha de son cadet qui était dans un piteux état avec de grosses gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front ainsi que sa respiration trop rapide à son goût.

Il n'avait guère apprécié que son frère lui redemande en pas moins d'un quart d'heure s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur le déroulement du plan et il aurait voulu le remettre à sa place mais s'était abstenu au moment. Le cadet avait bien compris pourquoi Dean avait été aussi répétitif seulement ce dernier devait admettre qu'il n'était plus le plus p'tit frère à protéger avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant sa disparition. Tout comme son aîné, Sam n'avait jamais vraiment raconté dans tous les détails tout ce qu'il s'était produit à cette époque à part ce fameux moment que Dean avait découvert grâce au démon.

Sam chassa ses drôles de pensées qui n'étaient pas appropriées à un pareil moment et se concentra de nouveau sur cette chasse et surtout sur ces galeries peu éclairés et humides.

Dès qu'il avait franchi l'entrée, il avait tout de suite ressenti cette fraîcheur soudaine sur son visage qu'il en eut la chair de poule. Mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était et n'avait fermé son blouson qu'à moitié ne voulant pas que les autres ne remarquent quoi que se soit et ne lui ordonne de faire demi-tour. Il désirait en finir avec cette histoire et le seul moyen était qu'il se confronte au démon pour que Dean ait le temps de lui décocher une balle en pleine tête.

Alors Sam continuait de suivre le rythme imposé par son frère même si par moment il avait beaucoup de mal à le tenir. Il fallait l'avouer qu'il n'était pas dans une forme olympique depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre. Le cadet aurait pensé que, contrairement à ses os qui ne cessaient de lui causer d'horribles douleurs l'empêchant d'aller à la même allure que Dean, sa respiration n'avait fait que de s'aggraver et de l'encombrer. Le jeune homme aurait espéré que cela ne soit que passager mais les choses en avaient décidé autrement et il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contrôler au mieux ce symptôme. Seulement à chaque inspiration, un poids plus important s'intensifiait de plus en plus, lui arrachant encore une fois les quelques forces qu'il lui restait. Malgré tout ça et la chaleur qui émanait à l'intérieur de son corps, le jeune homme continuait à avancer, éclairant comme il le pouvait le mince écart qu'il y avait entre lui et son frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard.

Sam porta sa main droite à ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière de la lampe torche de son frère qui l'aveuglait.

- Eh, Sam, on va faire une pause, le temps que tu te remettes un peu…

- Nan, on doit pas perdre de temps et avancer…

- Hors de question de continuer, tu tiens à peine debout alors repose-toi-même si ce ne sera que cinq minutes, lui ordonna Dean en plaçant une main ferme sur son épaule.

Sam se laissa faire car il n'aurait pas fait le poids contre son frère qui se trouvait en bien meilleur forme que lui. Le cadet s'adossa contre la paroi lui procurant une sensation de fraîcheur qui lui fit un bien fou à cause de cette soudaine fièvre qui s'était déclarée et le faisait mourir de chaud entre autre.

Bobby et Ellen firent signe à Dean qu'il était temps de repartir puis le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête leur faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient avancer devant. L'aîné commença à marcher en répétant à son frère qu'il reprenait la route mais n'entendant aucune réponse de sa part, il se retourna encore une fois vers son cadet. Dean faillit lâcher sa lampe torche s'il ne s'était pas repris à temps.


	19. Chapter 19: Dernier assaut

Avec un jour de retard, désolée, voici un nouveau chapitre et comme j'ai oublié de le poster hier, je mettrais un autre chapitre ce soir...

J'espère que cela vous plaira et mci encore à Jubei et Fredee pour leurs coms

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Dernier assaut**

Il avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de se reposer au maximum même si une pause de quelques minutes n'auraient rien donné de bénéfique mais pour lui chaque seconde de répit ressemblait à une ou deux heures de sommeil. Le seul problème était que ses forces s'évanouissaient en à peine quelques secondes dès qu'il reprenait un rythme soutenu, le rendant de nouveau faible.

Sam avait aperçu Bobby ainsi qu'Ellen passer devant lui pour surement avancer un peu plus dans ce couloir qui se trouvait être le dernier avant de pouvoir accéder à la salle principale. Il fut soulagé d'une certaine manière car cette interminable marche allait cesser et il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur leur plan.

A cet instant le cadet fut pris d'une violente douleur à la poitrine et plus précisément au cœur, qu'il dut porter une main dessus, espérant que cette attaque passe, en s'adossant fortement contre la paroi. Face à cette violence, Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et se concentrait comme il pouvait pour se calmer. Il était tellement déconnecté qu'il entendit vaguement son frère lui parler n'arrivant guère à comprendre la signification de ses paroles.

Le jeune homme ne sentit qu'au dernier moment deux mains le soutenir alors qu'il se laissait tomber, glissant sur le mur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'apercevoir que Dean était agenouillé devant lui avec une angoisse folle dans les yeux.

- Hé, Sam, dis-moi ce que t'as ?

- Je… sais… pas…

- Ok, c'est bon j'te ramène dans la caisse pour que tu te reposes, déclara l'aîné en saisissant le bras de son frère mais ce dernier le retira avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

- Nan, on… continue, Dean, j'ai pas… fait tout ça… pour stopper à ce stade, reprit difficilement le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle.

- Mais tu t'fous de moi là ! Tu tiens à peine debout, tu me fais presque une crise cardiaque et tu veux aller te jeter dans les bras de cet enfoiré ! Pas question !

- Dean…

- Y a rien à redire !

- Et tu crois que… j'ai fais quoi quand je me suis retrouvé dans ce genre de situation durant ta disparition, reprit tout aussi fermement Sam en fixant son frère.

Dean ne répondit rien à cela, non pas qu'il était à court d'idées mais il ne pourrait contredire son frère vis-à-vis de cette période où en effet Sam avait dû faire face seul à des démons ou esprits durant ces chasses car il ne faisait plus parti de ce monde.

On aurait dit que le temps venait de s'arrêter entre tous les deux et que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cette discussion qu'ils entretenaient. Seulement ils devaient se reprendre au plus vite pour ne pas gâcher leur seule chance pour venir à bout du démon.

Dean se passa une main fébrile sur le visage puis observa durant quelques minutes son frère et s'en voulut de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner à l'instant où Bobby et Ellen revenaient vers eux.

- Ok, Sammy, on va l'faire même si j'aurai voulu faire ça autrement.

Le cadet n'ajouta rien de plus et se releva aidé de son frère puis il se mit à faire quelques pas hésitants avant de s'y habituer. Le jeune homme continua sa progression suivi de près par Dean qui analysait tous ses faits et gestes jusqu'à ce que Sam s'arrête à peine une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

L'aîné se plaça aux côtés de son frère et comprit pourquoi ce dernier s'était stoppé. Ils étaient arrivés là où ils voulaient tendre un piège au démon. Les deux chasseurs observèrent la pièce durant un instant.

Le lieu était assez vaste pour un endroit pareil avec plusieurs galeries juxtaposées où l'on pouvait apercevoir des rails bien rouillés par l'usure et le temps. Quelques chariots se trouvaient également là et il n'était même pas question de s'en servir, rien qu'à voir l'état de décomposition du bois et toute la ferraille qui avait servi à les consolider.

Les rails formaient un quasi cercle qui partait dans le sens opposé pour disparaître dans les différentes issues.

Dean pointa sa lampe vers un électrogène et s'y dirigea avec sur ses talons son cadet qui préférait s'assurer que son frère ne fasse aucune bêtise.

- Sam, éclaire-moi un peu sinon on devra aller chercher des lunettes infrarouges pour combattre cet enfoiré, demanda l'aîné en s'agenouilla près de l'objet.

- J'crois pas que tu devrais y toucher, commenta le jeune homme en voyant son frère trifouiller tous les boutons sans succès.

- Toi, commence pas, et puis ça m'énerve cette foutue machine ! s'exclama Dean en donnant un voilent coup de pied dans l'électrogène qui rugit.

Dean se tourna vers son frère en lui lançant un regard victorieux alors que ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude enfantine de son aîné alors que la pièce commençait à être éclairée.

- Bon, les garçons on a condamné quelques sorties pour que le démon ne se doute de rien même s'il peut déjà le savoir, leur expliqua brièvement le vieux chasseur en venant à eux.

- Merci, Bobby, c'est gentil de nous foutre une pression pareille, ironisa Dean alors que son ami lui lança un regard dur.

- Dean, commence pas.

- Ok, Sam sinon tu es prêt, t'es…

- Va te positionner au lieu de m'emmerder, répondit simplement Sam avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean lança un regard indigné à son frère qui affichait toujours ce léger sourire sur les lèvres puis il partit se positionner derrière un pan de mur qui lui offrait le meilleur angle de tir ainsi qu'une parfaite protection. De plus Bobby et Ellen s'étaient dissimulés dans le noir de deux issues non loin l'une de l'autre que le vieux chasseur avait sécurisé. Et de cette façon tous les trois pouvaient atteindre le démon même si les seules armes capables de le tuer se trouvaient en possession de Sam et de Dean.

Le silence régnait dans la salle depuis une vingtaine de minutes où les chasseurs avaient tous pris place pour mettre en route leur plan. Bobby et Ellen étaient attentifs aux moindres bruits suspects alors que Dean, les mains fermement posées sur le colt, observait d'un regard de fer son frère qui se trouvait toujours au milieu.

Sam n'avait pas voulu aller s'asseoir dans un coin ou prendre appui contre un mur même s'il avait une désagréable envie de le faire face à la fatigue accrue qui l'écrasait. Cependant il voulait être prêt à réagir dès que le démon ferait surface même avec ses capacités nettement amoindries à cause du châtiment qu'il subissait. Le cadet avait chaud et froid à la fois ce qui ne faisait pas bon ménage pour se concentrer en plus de tout son corps qui se brisait à petit feu.

Mais Sam se ressaisit lorsqu'un vent glacial souffla à travers la pièce lui provoquant des frissons sur l'échine. Le jeune homme dut placer l'une de ses mains devant ses yeux à cause de la poussière qui s'élevait dans les airs. Dès que cela se calma, il baissa sa main et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand il vit une forme apparaître sous ses yeux. Cette forme n'était autre que le démon qui épousseta ses vêtements couverts d'une fine pellicule de poussière.

Une fois cela fait, le démon se rapprocha de Sam qui ne broncha aucunement, contrairement à Dean qui se serait aussitôt jeté sur cet enfoiré si son frère ne se trouvait pas là. L'aîné tenta de se calmer un peu et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux et non dans sa tête.

* * *

Sam aussi se contrôlait sur l'envie folle qui lui prenait de mettre le démon au sol mais il chassa ses tentations qui ressemblaient plus à celle de son frère qu'à lui. Le cadet continuait de fixer l'homme qui affichait toujours ce petit sourire mesquin sur son visage, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour le chasseur.

- Alors nous revoilà en tête à tête tous les deux ou ton idiot de frère va venir nous importuner ?

- Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça, il a rien à voir là-dedans.

- Ah oui, en effet si l'on prend en compte que toutes les souffrances que tu endures depuis ma dernière petite visite sont de sa faute, commenta le démon alors que le chasseur tentait de se contenir.

- Le seul coupable dans tout ça c'est toi et non mon frère. C'est pas lui qui est venu me rendre une petite visite à mon insu sans se présenter, on va dire.

- Il est vrai que j'aurai dû prévenir mais où en aurait été la surprise, se justifia l'homme avec un sourire sournois.

- Ben voyons, tu m'en diras tant. Et puis venons-en aux choses sérieuses au lieu de perdre du temps…

- Chaque chose en son temps car je veux te faire comprendre un point fondamental face à toute cette histoire.

- Ah ouais et quoi, que t'es la pire ordure de tous les temps, ironisa Sam alors que le démon reprenait un peu son sérieux.

De là où il était, Dean pouvait parfaitement entendre la discussion que son frère et cet homme avaient et il devait se l'avouer que son cadet savait très bien montrer son désintérêt total à un démon qui pouvait en un rien de temps l'écraser. Néanmoins, l'aîné ne se laissa pas distraire plus longtemps quand il entendit la voix du démon déblatérer des paroles qui lui glacèrent le sang.

- Il est vrai que je pourrais être la pire ordure même si je suis certain qu'il existe pire que moi mais revenons-en au plus important. Donc, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais celui qui est la cause de ton malheur n'est autre que Dean…

- Ferme-là !

- Pas encore, ajouta le démon en levant la main vers Sam qui sentit un poids s'écraser contre sa poitrine. S'il n'était jamais revenu, jamais tu n'aurais eu autant de souffrance mais aussi ce sentiment de trahison…

- Arrête !

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ce n'est que la vérité, si tu n'avais pas ramené Dean, jamais tu n'aurais vécu l'enfer car même si tu n'y es point allé, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

- Tu te trompes sur tout, commença Sam en respirant comme il le pouvait à cause de cette force qui se resserrait autour de son thorax. Tu veux me faire croire que mon frère est le responsable de tout ça mais le seul fautif dans l'histoire, c'est moi et tu le sais mieux que qui compte vu que tu t'introduis dans la tête des gens.

Le démon ne parut pas vraiment étonné de voir cette attitude bornée chez le chasseur même si dans la majorité du temps, il arrivait à détruire l'état mental de ses victimes avant qu'il ne les achève. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas avec le cadet des Winchester et cela ne l'amusait guère alors il pouvait en finir avec lui avant d'aller se délecter avec d'autres proies.

L'homme se rapprocha de Sam qui ne pouvait faire le moindre geste, n'arrivant même pas à se saisir du couteau glissé dans sa ceinture.

- Alors si c'est ce que tu crois, je me vois dans l'obligation d'y mettre fin dès maintenant, susurra le démon en levant une de ses mains en direction du cadet.

Sam sentit une pression se resserrer autour de son cœur et disparaître l'instant d'après lorsque plusieurs coups de feu retentir dans la pièce. Le cadet s'écroula au sol et vit les pupilles du démon virer au noir quand il se tourna tout comme Sam vers la provenance des détonations.

Bobby et Ellen, leurs armes fumantes dans les mains, se tenaient debout face à eux et un fin sourire apparurent sur leurs lèvres en voyant la grimace de douleur s'afficher sur le visage de l'homme. En effet les balles n'étaient certes pas des balles qui pouvaient tuer le démon mais elles pouvaient leurs causer des souffrances vu qu'elles avaient été plongées dans de l'eau bénite.

Les deux chasseurs jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à Sam qui reculait légèrement mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et le démon. Dès qu'ils virent que le jeune homme était hors d'atteinte, Bobby et Ellen vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur le démon qui n'appréciant pas subir un tel affront, envoya d'un geste rageur les deux chasseurs voler à travers la pièce.

Sam vit ses deux amis s'écraser violement contre la paroi retombant inconscients sur le sol mais il fut tirer de ses pensées quand le démon se retourna vers lui avec rage pour en finir avec lui. Le cadet se saisit fermement du couteau mais avant qu'il puisse se lever, il vit Dean surgir de sa cachette et tirer plusieurs fois sur l'homme avec le colt.

Mais tout le contraire se produisit car au lieu de se recevoir les balles, le démon les renvoya aussitôt sur Dean qui les esquiva de justesse en se jetant derrière un chariot.

Il reprit son souffle et vérifia le nombre de balles qu'il lui restait puis inspira un bon coup avant d'y retourner seulement un cri retentit et dès qu'il se releva pour voir de quoi il en retournait, il se figea sur place face à ce qu'il avait devant lui.

* * *

Sam avait observé la scène d'un regard incrédule car jamais un démon n'avait repoussé les balles du colt et les renvoyer sur quelqu'un en l'occurrence sur Dean. A ce simple mot, le cadet se releva d'un bond, tenant fermement le couteau dans sa main et fixant l'endroit où son frère avait disparu. La peur surgit en lui car de là où il était, il n'avait pu discerner si son ainé était blessé ou pire encore.

Constatant que le démon ne se préoccupait plus de lui mais de son frère, Sam se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'homme pour lui porter un coup fatal. Mais à l'instant où le cadet allait le frapper mortellement, le démon se retourna d'un coup sur lui, avec un regard rempli de haine. Sam réussit néanmoins à plonger le couteau dans l'épaule de son adversaire qui poussa un cri déchirant face à la douleur qui se dispersait en lui. Le jeune homme voulut réitérer son coup une seconde fois mais le démon malgré la blessure qu'il venait de lui être portée, se saisit violement du poignet du cadet en lui arrachant de son autre main le couteau.

Le démon resserra son emprise sur le poignet du chasseur qui sentit son os se briser en plusieurs morceaux mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa douleur. L'homme n'en fut pas vraiment surpris puis ramena le cadet contre lui comme s'il était un bouclier en le tenant toujours par le bras qu'il tordait le plus possible derrière son dos.

Dean pointait le colt sur le démon qui lui affichait un sourire plus qu'aguicheur en maintenant toujours son cadet qui commençait à ne plus tenir le coup. Il voyait très bien que si le démon ne le retenait plus, Sam s'écroulerait sur le sol mort de fatigue et surement avec ce qu'il subissait à cet instant même. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure, analysant toutes les solutions possibles pour qu'il s'occupe de cette ordure sans que son frère soit blessé ou pire encore. Et ça, il n'osait l'imaginer pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour en arriver là !

Seulement l'aîné ne put se concentrer davantage lorsque le démon brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils se faisaient face.

- Alors, tu oses enfin me faire face, je dois dire que je suis impressionné depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- Ferme-là, et libère mon frère !

- Et sinon quoi ? Tu me descends avec le colt ?

- C'est une possibilité en effet, le menaça Dean en retirant le cran de sécurité.

- Oui, peut-être sauf si j'arrive à faire l'un de mes tours. Mais, tu vois, tu ne feras rien du tout sans prendre le risque de blesser ton frère ! commenta l'homme en resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur le cadet.

- C'est moi que tu veux, pas lui !

- Il est vrai que je te veux avec tout ce qui se raconte sur toi mais comme beaucoup je sais ce qui pourrait te détruire sans même te tuer. Car voici, ta plus grande peur à toi.

Et sans attendre la réaction de l'aîné, le démon poignarda violement Sam dans le dos avant de l'envoyer valser près de son frère, où il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Dean n'avait même pas pu réagir, assistant impuissant à la scène qu'il avait juré ne plus revoir dans sa vie. Il se laissa tomber à terre, les yeux brouillés de larmes quand il ne décela aucun pouls et qu'il retira la lame plantée dans le dos de son frère qui n'eut aucune réaction.

Sa vie venait d'être achevée, la seule personne pour qui il avait tenu durant ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas et pour qui il avait tout sacrifié pour le protéger, venait de s'éteindre une nouvelle fois, de la même manière que la précédente.

Une rage folle et une colère sourde s'embrasèrent en lui face à cette perte causée par ce démon qui lui avait tout pris. Le jeune homme se releva, lançant un regard assassin à cette ordure qui continuait d'afficher ce sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le dernier survivant de sa famille ? poussa le démon, toujours avec ce regard aguicheur.

Pour toute réponse, Dean tira plusieurs fois sur l'homme qui ne put réussir à toutes les éviter et poussa un autre cri déchirant quand l'une d'elles vint se loger juste à côté de la plaie que le cadet lui avait occasionné. Le démon jeta un regard de haine envers le chasseur qui lui fit une petite moue qu'il n'apprécia guère.

Dean voulut récidiver mais il fut violement projeté dans les airs, percutant de plein fouet la paroi rocheuse avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Durant le choc, il avait senti son épaule craquer dans un bruit sourd, lui arrachant un cri mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps de son frère qui gisait sur le sol.

Dean se releva tant bien que mal et chercha de vue le colt qui lui avait échappé des mains durant son petit vol plané. Il l'aperçut mais il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il scruta un moment où le démon se trouvait et un fin sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres puis il se précipita sur lui, le clouant au sol avec une force extrême. Le démon avait été surpris de la réaction du chasseur qui se dirigeait comme un lion sur lui sans aucune arme mais sa surprise fit place à un hoquet d'effroi lorsqu'il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas renvoyer le jeune homme.

Il s'était retrouvé dans un piège un démon sans s'en rendre compte et il ne put que subir toute la rage et la colère du chasseur à travers les nombreux coups qu'il lui portait.

Dean avait bien vu cette lueur de stupéfaction dans les pupilles noires du démon et il s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment. Il était trop préoccupé à se défouler sur cette ordure, donnant coup après coup sur le visage mais aussi dans les côtes et se focalisant aussi sur les blessures qu'ils leur avaient occasionné.

Dean était tellement absorbé par sa rage et sa vengeance qu'il ne vit que trop tard une lame fondre sur lui, se plantant dans son épaule droite. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de colère quand il arracha la dague mais lorsqu'il voulut l'envoyer sur le démon, ce dernier repoussa violement le chasseur qui se retrouva à l'extérieur du piège près de Bobby et Ellen qui étaient toujours inconscients.

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de reprendre le colt qu'il vit avec effroi le démon se libérer du piège en lui jetant un regard haineux. L'homme leva à peine la main que Dean se retrouva violement projeté contre le mur, lui causant d'autres blessures.

Il avait ressenti cette même douleur surgir de nulle part quand la lame avait déchiré sa chair mais aussi et surtout le regard horrifié de son frère qui assistait totalement impuissant à la scène. Le cadet aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour se retrouver définitivement dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient mais il en fut incapable lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri déchirant de son frère. Sam tenta dans un premier temps d'ouvrir les paupières où il n'aperçut que très vaguement les formes et tenta de se relever malgré la douleur qui l'irradiait dans tous ses membres.

Sam ne réussit qu'à se redresser de quelques centimètres du sol, juste assez pour distinguer sur sa gauche son frère se faire malmener par le démon qui avait réussi à se libérer du piège que le vieux chasseur avait placé.

Le couteau se trouvait non loin de lui mais il était incapable d'y aller et de tuer le démon. Sentant ses forces diminuer à vue d'œil, Sam ne vit qu'une seule solution pour laisser le temps à Dean de récupérer l'arme. Alors il se concentra comme il le pouvait et commença à réciter des paroles qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

Dean se retrouva encore une fois projeté contre la paroi alors que le démon lui, riait de ce petit exploit. Le jeune homme était à bout de souffle car juste avant que cette pourriture ne l'envoit valser dans les airs, il lui comprimait les poumons lui procurant une atroce souffrance même s'il ne lui montrait pas. Dean ne voulait absolument pas que cette ordure le voit souffrir, hors de question. Seulement, il ne pouvait continuer plus longtemps comme cela, sinon il se retrouverait de nouveau six pieds sous terre.

- Bon, eh bien, ce fut un plaisir pour moi mais il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec vous, annonça simplement le démon avec joie.

Mais au moment, où il voulut mettre un terme à tout ça, le démon fut pris de spasmes qu'il se tordit de douleurs ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Dean était aussi dans l'incompréhension totale face à ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux mais quand il tourna son regard vers le corps de son frère, sa stupeur n'en fut que plus forte.

Seulement il ne put dire quoi que ce soit que le démon s'aperçut aussitôt pourquoi il était dans cet état en faisant face au cadet.

L'homme fit quelques pas vers lui, le saisissant à la gorge puis avec une force surhumaine et sous les cris horrifiés de l'aîné, projeta Sam qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

Après ce petit contretemps, le démon se retourna que trop tard pour voir Dean fondre sur lui et le poignarder violement avec le couteau à la poitrine. Le jeune homme réitéra son geste plusieurs fois alors que le démon était secoué de spasmes mais dans un dernier effort, ce dernier renvoya avec rage Dean qui percuta violement le mur avant de retomber à terre inconscient.


	20. Chapter 20: Contre coup

Bon comme promis à toi, Jubei voici un autre chapitre qui j'espère te plaira à nouveau et juste une chose, ne bave pas trop!xd

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Contre coup**

Ces images ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit déjà bien affaibli à cause du combat contre le démon. Il se revit esquiver des projectiles dirigés dans sa direction mais aussi le moment où tout avait basculé quand l'homme avait mortellement poignardé son frère enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait dès l'instant où il s'était écroulé au sol.

Il se revit retirer la lame de la blessure de son cadet après n'avoir constaté plus aucun signe de vie et d'avoir foncé sur le démon, le plaquant avec violence sur le sol. Mais aussi et surtout, toute cette haine et vengeance qui s'insinuait en lui alors qu'il frappait l'homme encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le blesse sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Et puis à l'instant où il avait cru qu'il allait y passer, Dean avait vu l'improbable quand Sam, extrêmement affaibli, pratiquait un exorcisme sur le démon pour lui laisser le temps d'agir.

Il cria de nouveau quand l'homme balança violement son frère qui cette fois, ne bougeait plus du tout. Le jeune homme s'était saisi du couteau et projeté sur le démon le poignardant mortellement à plusieurs reprises avant que celui-ci ne l'envoie valser contre le mur.

Après avoir repris conscience, Dean s'était dirigé comme il l'avait pu vers son frère, les larmes lui brouillant la vue face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment fini et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le sauver. Dean sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Bobby et Ellen, lui adressant un regard attristé. Le vieux chasseur s'accroupit près du cadet et après avoir posé ses doigts sur sa carotide, leva son regard humide vers Dean.

L'aîné ne l'acceptait pas, Sam ne pouvait pas être mort, pas après tout ça ! Dean releva la tête vers ses amis qui avaient disparu et quand il voulut poser son regard sur son frère, il ne trouva rien d'autre que le vide.

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant le nom de son frère à travers la pièce, déclenchant les alarmes des appareils qui l'entouraient alors que Bobby franchit en trombe la porte de la chambre. Le vieux chasseur fut suivi à peine de quelques secondes plus tard, d'un médecin et de deux infirmières. Dean les regarda brièvement, ne désirant aucunement que quiconque ne le touche voulant s'entretenir avec son ami. Mais il se réfracta quand Bobby le supplia de se laisser ausculter par l'équipe médicale.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, les deux chasseurs se retrouvèrent enfin seuls au grand soulagement de l'aîné qui n'avait guère apprécié être le centre du monde durant ce laps de temps.

Bobby alla fermer précautionneusement la porte après avoir indiqué au médecin que lui et le jeune homme désiraient ne pas être dérangé durant le reste de la journée. Le vieux chasseur se retourna vers Dean tout en lui jetant un regard lourd de reproche.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, j'ai un truc collé dans mes cheveux où quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Eh ben, nan je l'ignore alors si tu voulais bien m'éclairer un peu car c'est le brouillard total pour moi, demanda le jeune homme en scrutant la pièce dans tous ses recoins ainsi que des différentes machines près de lui.

- T'aurais pu au moins t'intéresser à ce que racontait le doc car j'te signale qu'il t'expliquait que tous tes signes vitaux étaient excellents et qu'il te fallait du repos.

- M'en contre fou de l'avis du doc, moi. J'ai pas besoin de blouse blanche pour me dire comment je vais, se justifia le jeune homme en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

- Sale mioche, pouffa légèrement le vieux chasseur ainsi que l'aîné qui afficha un sourire amusé sur les lèvres durant quelques minutes avant de s'effacer.

- Dis-moi depuis combien de temps, j'suis là ?

- Si t'avais écouté le doc, tu le saurais.

- Bobby, plaisantes pas.

- Ok, tu es là depuis deux petites semaines…

- Deux semaines ! s'écria le jeune homme, incrédule. Mais attend une seconde, j'étais quoi dans le coma ou un de ces trucs ?

- On va dire ça, comme ça…

- Comment ça, on va dire ça comme ça ? Explique-moi tout au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

- Quand on vous a amené ici, tu ne voulais en aucun cas être séparé d'ton frère et à chaque fois que tu reprenais connaissance, tu devenais impossible à maitriser même pour moi. Alors en attendant que tu te remettes complètement de tes blessures, les docs ont préféré te donner des calmants en diminuant la dose petit à petit…

- Ces enfoirés m'ont drogué, attends que j'aille leur rendre une petite visite. Suis pas un animal de foire !

- Arrête un peu de tout dramatiser, ils ont fait ça pour ton bien et je leur avais donné mon accord.

- Tu as quoi… ? Bobby, comment t'as pu faire ça alors que je voulais simplement… commença Dean, en percutant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important à cause de cette histoire de médecin. Où est Sam ?

- Dean, …

- Il est… nan, dis-moi qu'il est…

- Sam est en vie et…

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases, tu le saurais. Donc, je disais que Sam est en vie et se trouve dans une chambre à l'étage.

- Ok, alors tu vas m'indiquer le chemin à prendre, répliqua le jeune homme en se relevant mais Bobby l'en empêcha.

- T'iras nulle part pour le moment, reposes-toi.

- Bobby, regarde-moi bien en face. J'irai auprès de Sam avec ou sans ton aide.

- Dean, penses un peu à toi…

- C'est tout réfléchit et je reviendrais pas sur ma décision, tu devrais le savoir.

- Ca, j'l'avais compris, répondit le vieux chasseur alors que Dean retirait ses perfusions.

Le jeune homme rabattit ses couvertures, attrapa ses affaires que Bobby lui tendait puis se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain où il s'y enferma. L'aîné alla voir son reflet dans le miroir et put y constater qu'il n'était pas vraiment en forme mais bon qui ne le serait pas après avoir été nourri aux calmants durant près de deux semaines ! S'il recroisait le chemin de ce médecin qui avait osé lui administrer ce produit, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et Bobby aussi, aurait droit à se faire réprimander car c'était de sa faute s'il avait dû subir cet affront.

Mais Dean ne s'y attarda pas trop, repensant à ce que Bobby lui avait avoué sur son frère car certes il était en vie seulement son vieil ami n'avait pas précisé dans quel état, il se trouvait. Etait-il dans le coma ou simplement inconscient comme lui, l'avait été ? Les blessures qu'il avait subies depuis le début de cette chasse, s'étaient-elles guéries d'elles-mêmes ? Et surtout, les médecins avaient-ils réussi à soigner la blessure que le démon lui avait portée avec le couteau ?

Trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête et il devait arrêter de paniquer avant de l'avoir revu depuis qu'il avait été admis ici. Le jeune homme s'habilla assez rapidement malgré son épaule qui le tiraillait un peu ainsi que son abdomen puis sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Bobby qui se trouvait près du lit.

- Bon, allez, on y va, dit simplement Dean en fixant le vieux chasseur qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Tous les deux sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage sans trop fatiguer l'aîné qui même s'il ne le disait pas, commençait à s'épuiser. Mais quoi de plus normal après deux semaines passé dans un lit d'hôpital avec des calmants tous les jours. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, Bobby passa devant alors que Dean le suivit en léger retrait, appréhendant comme il le pouvait les retrouvailles avec son frère même s'il n'avait osé demander au vieux chasseur dans quel état il se trouvait.

Ils arpentèrent le couloir jusqu'à ce que Bobby se stoppe devant l'une des nombreuses portes blanches de ce côté ci du bâtiment. Le chasseur regarda l'aîné, puis après avoir vu qu'il était prêt malgré cette angoisse qu'il pouvait décerner, ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre.

Dean inspira un grand coup puis pénétra dans la pièce suivi de Bobby qui referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

Ellen, qui était assise dans un fauteuil près du lit, se leva aussitôt et vint serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes avant que ce dernier rompt le contact. La chasseuse lui adressa un regard réconfortant puis se plaça près de Bobby qui se trouvait à côté de la porte.

Dean s'avança doucement vers le lit, le regard fixé sur le corps de son frère qu'il scrutait intensément alors qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil qu'avait utilisé Ellen. Il détaillait sous toutes les coutures tout ce qui se trouvait sur son frère et à ses côtés. Son cadet avait plusieurs perfusions, une sur chaque bras surement pour le nourrir mais aussi un plâtre sur son avant bras gauche.

Cependant ce qui le choqua le plus, fut en plus du moniteur qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque, son cadet avait aussi une insistance respiratoire. Dean eut envie d'hurler toute sa rancœur et sa rage face au sort qui s'acharnait sur eux mais il se retint de faire quoique ce soit et se saisit délicatement de la main valide de son frère.

A ce simple contact, un frisson le parcourut car la peau de son cadet était froide alors que la température de la pièce était ambiante.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui foutent ces putains de médecins ? s'horripila le jeune homme en se contrôlant comme il le pouvait.

- Calme-toi, un peu sinon, la situation va vite dérapée, commença Bobby, s'attirant les foudres de l'aîné.

- Me calmer, mais tu t'fous de moi. Sammy est presque gelé alors qu'il fait bon dans la pièce et ces abrutis de blouses blanches ne font pas le nécessaire pour y remédier.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, Bobby ? demanda Ellen en regardant un à un les deux chasseurs.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Nan, j'ai rien pu dire avec cet entêté qui ne m'a pas laissé en placer une depuis son réveil.

- Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi, répondit calmement la chasseuse en se plaçant de l'autre côté du lit.

- Bon, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère où je dois aller harceler les blouses blanches ?

Bobby et Ellen se fixèrent durant quelques secondes puis après avoir réajusté sa casquette, le vieux chasseur se rapprocha des deux autres, posant ses deux mains sur le montant en ferraille du lit.

- A son arrivée ici, les médecins n'avaient jamais vu un cas comme celui de Sam à cause de toutes les blessures qu'il avait. Pour les médecins, il n'y avait aucune raison de faire l'opération car pour eux, ton frère n'allait pas y survivre.

- C'est décidé, vais aller les descendre, annonça Dean en se relevant de son siège mais Ellen le força à se rasseoir.

- Ca ne fera pas grand-chose, juste de te faire expulser de ce bâtiment ainsi que de t'approcher de Sam même si tu es de sa famille.

- Mouais, ben j'te promets rien Ellen, s'il débarque ici. Mais bon continue Bobby.

- Après plus de trois heures, les docs sont venus nous voir pour nous dire qu'ils avaient réussi à stopper l'hémorragie mais qu'ils avaient dû le plonger dans le coma…

- Quoi ? C'est à cause d'eux qu'ils se trouvent dans cet état !

- S'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, Sam serait déjà mort. Il n'aurait pas tenu plus d'une journée dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était.

- Ok, souffla le jeune homme en se passant une main las sur le visage. Mais alors pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas sorti de ce coma, vu que c'est eux qu'ils l'ont plongé dedans ?

- Eh bien… commença Bobby mais ce fut Ellen qui reprit le fil de la discussion.

- Sam s'est enfoncé deux jours plus tard à la surprise de tous car les signes vitaux étaient en améliorations mais ils se sont vite dégradés sans vraiment d'explications.

- Comment ça, il s'est enfoncé ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a arrêté de se battre ?

- Nan, bien sûr que non mais…

- Ce sont ces blouses blanches qui vous ont dit ça ? Que Sam avait renoncé à se battre ! Ils ont dit aussi ces enfoirés quand ils allaient le débrancher ? s'énerva de plus en plus Dean.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on aurait pas laissé faire ça, s'emporta Bobby mais il se calma aussitôt comprenant l'énervement de l'aîné.

- Ecoutes Dean, depuis qu'il a fait cette chute, tout est allé pour le mieux, ses signes vitaux sont bons, tenta de le rassurer Ellen voyant que son ami était lui aussi dépassé par tout ça.

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien de plus puis se tourna vers son frère, tenant toujours sa main si froide dans la sienne, en écoutant les sons des différentes machines qui servaient à le maintenir en vie. Mais Dean lança un regard affolé à Bobby et Ellen avant de le reporter sur Sam quand une alarme stridente se fit de plus en plus forte et longue.

- Sammy, s'il te plait, fais pas ça !


	21. Chapter 21: Une attente interminable

Et me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre qui ne se finira pas aussi mal que le précédent enfin je le pense!xd

Mci encore à Jubei et Fredee pour vos coms, ça me fait plaisir! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une attente interminable**

Le soleil vint éclairer la pièce de ses rayons éblouissant légèrement le jeune homme avachi dans le fauteuil qui commençait à s'user sur toutes ses coutures. Depuis le temps qu'il avait élu domicile dans ce siège, sans en bouger de la journée, restant cloîtré dedans. Il ne s'accordait que quelques minutes de répit enfin si on pouvait nommer ça comme tel pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et ne pas perdre l'usage de ses membres.

Bobby et Ellen l'avaient forcé à sortir un peu et de reprendre sa vie en mains mais il n'en avait que faire désormais de sa vie. Il les appelait de temps à autre pour leur demander de lui rapporter quelques provisions pour les jours ou mois qui suivaient sans oublier l'objet le plus primordiale, la boisson.

Au début, ses amis y avaient été réticents seulement le jeune homme ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et puis ils avaient été rassuré en constatant qu'il n'en buvait que très peu dans la semaine. Ils avaient compris que s'il était à court de provisions, le chasseur préférait se rassasier avec des bières qu'autre chose.

Après l'accident, les deux chasseurs venaient lui rendre visite toutes les semaines puis voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'aider malgré tous les efforts pour le faire sortir de cet état d'enfermement, de replis sur lui-même qu'il s'était construit, ils décidèrent de venir moins souvent espérant le faire réagir.

Mais les semaines firent place aux mois sans aucun changement de sa part, il restait toujours dans cette pièce, vautré dans ce même fauteuil.

Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'il s'était coupé du monde, ayant abandonné le monde de la chasse qui l'avait plongé lui et les siens dans ce chaos. Bobby avait désiré l'emmener sur quelques affaires mais il avait toujours refusé, prétextant que le monde pouvait brûler, il s'en fichait pas mal.

* * *

Depuis ce jour où son Sam avait eu son attaque, tout avait basculé autour de lui, l'entraînant dans ce cercle vicieux dont il ne faisait rien pour en sortir. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que l'équipe médicale lui donne l'autorisation de rester jour et nuit dans cette chambre. Au début, les blouses blanches n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord surtout quand il avait accolé au mur le médecin qui s'était occupé de son frère depuis son arrivée dans ce bâtiment. Mais bon cet abruti avait mérité son geste en expliquant qu'il valait mieux le débrancher et le laisser partir. Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase et ça Bobby ne lui en avait rien dit bien au contraire il se serait jeté sur l'homme s'il n'avait pas fait le premier pas. Et après une bonne demi-heure de persuasion, le vieux chasseur avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis.

Dean avait même donné ses directives au médecin qu'il ne désirait être aucunement dérangé sauf si c'était lui ou les infirmières qui venaient relever les différentes constantes de son cadet. S'il trouvait d'autres personnes que celles qu'il avait cité dans la pièce, il ne jurait pas de sa peau. Mais encore une fois il s'était vite emporté et il ne saurait où il serait aujourd'hui si Bobby et Ellen n'avaient mieux fait comprendre ses attentions à l'homme.

Après cette légère altercation, le médecin avait été plus compréhensif et beaucoup moins irritable qu'il ne l'avait été, s'occupant lui-même de son patient.

Dean se frotta frénétiquement les yeux, poussa un léger bâillement puis après s'être mis debout, alla près de la fenêtre où il tira doucement les rideaux pour y laisser mieux pénétrer la lumière du jour. Il entrebâilla la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la pièce mais il la referma quelques minutes plus tard, ne désirant pas que l'air se rafraîchisse trop brutalement.

Le jeune homme se saisit du journal que le médecin avait dû lui apporter lorsqu'il était assoupi et retourna s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil qui se dégradait vraiment à vue d'œil. Mais c'était juste un fauteuil, rien d'exceptionnel, il pouvait encore s'y vautrer dedans sans ressentir aucune courbature.

L'aîné déplia le journal puis après avoir jeté un simple regard sur le lit où reposait Sam, commença à lire à voix haute les différentes rubriques, de la dernière nouvelle en passant par les faits divers ou encore les bandes dessinées.

Le médecin ou plutôt Harry, vu que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dorénavant l'appeler ainsi, lui avait expliqué que les gens plongés dans un coma pouvaient entendre leurs proches et cela pouvait être un stimulant pour qu'ils se réveillent. Alors tous les jours, Dean lisait le journal ou d'autres magazines mais aussi certains souvenirs qu'il avait vécu seul ou avec Sam sur les différentes chasses qu'ils avaient mené par le passé. Seulement cela n'avait rien donné de bien concluant vu que Sam restait toujours plongé dans ce coma.

Chaque matin, Dean espérait qu'en se réveillant il verrait son cadet entrain de l'observer ou de lui balancer une blague vaseuse en plein visage. Mais non, rien, le néant total. Seul, les bips du moniteur résonnaient dans la pièce quand Dean ne disait plus rien. Deux semaines après son attaque qui l'avait beaucoup affaibli, Sam n'avait plus eu besoin d'assistance respiratoire, vu qu'il pouvait le faire de lui-même. Le médecin avait été prudent avec l'aîné car même si cela était encourageant que le cadet puisse respirer seul, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était tiré d'affaire.

Et il avait eu raison car Sam n'avait émis aucun changement depuis qu'il lui avait retiré l'appareil respiratoire. Mais Dean s'en fichait pas mal car il continuait à le veiller ainsi qu'à s'occuper lui-même de son cadet.

Enfin au début, il avait suivi les conseils d'une infirmière qui lui avait montré tous les gestes à suivre surtout pour ne pas laisser les membres de son frère s'atrophier. La jeune femme lui avait bien expliqué qu'il fasse ça tous les jours et ne manquer aucune des rééducations sinon cela pour avoir des conséquences sur l'état de son frère.

* * *

Une fois les exercices finis, Dean alla se prendre une bonne douche même s'il n'était que le milieu d'après-midi mais à chaque fois cela l'épuisait comme un chien et il avait un grand besoin de se requinquer. Il resta à peine une quinzaine de minutes sous la douche, n'aimant pas du tout laisser son frère seul dans la chambre même s'il se trouvait juste à côté. Le jeune homme s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la pièce où son frère était toujours allongé dans son lit. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et alla se rasseoir dans le fauteuil en attrapant au passage quelques revues qu'on lui avait une nouvelle fois apporté.

- Bon alors, je vois qu'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau dans toute cette paperasse même pas de photos avantageuses.

Dean afficha un sourire aguicheur sur ses lèvres mais qui disparut lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur son frère qui ne fit aucune réaction. Il aurait tant espéré l'entendre de nouveau ou lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement de gamin. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant car il savait au plus profond de lui-même que malgré tout ce temps, son cadet continuait de se battre pour s'en sortir.

- Reprenons en où on en était dans notre lecture même si elle n'est pas vraiment passionnante. Donc, y a un pauvre type qui s'est fait piquer son fric juste en changeant un pneu de sa caisse. Un autre qui s'est fait volé ses fringues… Non mais franchement, y en a qui ont du temps à perdre pour faire des conneries pareilles, répliqua le jeune homme en jetant les revues sur la table posée non loin de lui.

- Ferme-là…

- Alors là, tu rêves complètement…

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire puis il se leva d'un bond et se rapprocha du lit. Il espérait vivement que cela ne soit pas le fruit de son imagination comme cela avait pu être le cas dans la majorité de ses rêves.

- Sammy, dis-moi que j'ai pas rêvé et que j't'ai bien entendu me parler ?

- …

- Sammy, s'il te plait, fais un effort, le supplia Dean en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux de son frère.

- …

- Allez, j'sais que tu peux le faire…

- Dur…

- Ok, mais continue encore un peu c'est normal ça après tout ce temps à dormir.

- Fais… chier…

- Ouais, je sais que ça dois te paraître pénible de faire ça mais c'est pour ton bien que j'te dis ça. Et puis faut que le doc, te voit, expliqua le jeune homme en appuyant sur l'alarme que lui avait indiqué le médecin pour toute intervention de sa part.

- … Peux… pas…

- Moi, je sais que si. J'ai trop attendu ce moment alors fais un p'tit effort, le sollicita l'aîné en voyant que son frère avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- Ok… vais… essayer, répondit péniblement Sam, résistant pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

Dean voyait bien que son frère tentait par tous les moyens de rester conscient et même d'ouvrir les yeux, rien qu'à voir ses paupières se plisser à chaque seconde. Alors le jeune homme continuait de parler de tout et de rien pour le maintenir éveillé malgré l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait son frère.

Sam faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se concentrer sur la voix de son frère qui l'aidait comme il le pouvait seulement cela était de plus en plus éprouvant pour lui. Un mal de crâne venait de s'insinuer dans sa tête, ce qui ne l'encourageait pas vraiment à continuer sur cette voie. En plus de ça, il ne ressentait même plus son corps sûrement dû à cette trop long période d'inconscience ou plutôt de coma, en se remémorant les mots qu'avaient prononcé son aîné quelques minutes plus tôt. Même d'ouvrir les yeux, lui était impossible pour l'instant surtout s'il ne voulait pas accentuer sa douleur à la tête.

Néanmoins le cadet entendit brièvement une porte, sûrement celle de sa chambre, s'ouvrir ainsi qu'une voix qui s'intensifiait un peu plus. Le jeune homme se raidit aussitôt, ne sachant pas si cette personne pouvait être une menace pour lui mais quand il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule, il se détendit un peu plus. En tendant l'oreille, le cadet comprit assez vite que cet homme devait être son médecin surtout que son frère et lui semblaient en assez bon termes.

- Bon, eh bien, je vais vérifier vos constantes et vous ausculter pour m'assurer que tout soit correct surtout après un si long coma, expliqua lentement le médecin pour laisser au cadet le temps de bien comprendre les directives qu'il allait faire.

L'homme fixa Dean, vu que son frère ne répondait pas, puis le jeune homme lui fit d'un signe de la main pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il devait faire. L'aîné voulut reculer pour laisser la place au médecin mais à son grand étonnement, il fut retenu par son frère qui lui avait attrapé sa main, la tenant aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait.

- Eh, Sam, calmes-toi…

- Dean…

- T'inquiètes pas, je quitterais pas cette pièce, Sammy, répondit simplement le jeune homme face à la détresse de son cadet.

Sam ne répondit rien et se cala de nouveau dans son lit avec l'aide de Dean puis ce dernier se décala légèrement pour laisser le médecin faire son boulot, tout en restant attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de son frère.

Son cadet ne parlait que lorsque Dean ne pouvait répondre aux questions du médecin seulement, Sam ne prononçait qu'un ou deux mots entrecoupés à chaque fois, jamais une phrase complète. Puis après avoir tout noté et ausculté correctement son patient, l'homme rangea son stylo dans la poche de sa blouse et regarda une nouvelle fois ses données pour rendre son bilan.

- Je dois dire que votre cas est assez rare, c'est pas souvent que j'en ai rencontré.

- Comment ça, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dean, sentant une angoisse soudaine monter en lui.

- Non, rassurez-vous, ce que je voulais dire c'est que face à ce que votre frère a vécu, ses signes vitaux sont excellents.

- Mais aura-t-il des séquelles suite à son coma ?

- Eh bien pour le moment, il n'y a aucun signe qui démontre que Sam pourrait en avoir. Mais cela est à surveiller surtout lors de sa rééducation qui va nécessiter beaucoup de temps et de patience car s'il se brusque cela pourrait être encore plus long.

- Ok et cela pourrait durer combien de temps, enfin dans les cas que vous avez rencontré ?

- Cela ne dépend que d'eux, je ne peux vous dire le nombre exact, ça peut durer deux mois ou plus. Tout dépendra de Sam et aussi de l'aide que son entourage lui apportera.

- Pour ça, il n'y aura aucun souci, déclara Dean en jetant un léger coup d'œil à son frère qui s'était déjà assoupi. Et ces périodes d'éveils augmenteront au fur et à mesure ?

- Oui, durant quelques jours, il sera la plupart du temps endormi et c'est compréhensible puis tout redeviendra à la normale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'vous remercie.

Nolan lui afficha toujours ce sourire puis après avoir vérifié une dernière fois, le moniteur et les perfusions du cadet, il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

Dean fixa un court instant la porte et reporta son regard sur son frère qui dormait d'un sommeil calme pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	22. Chapter 22: Remise à niveau

Me revoici avec l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic qui assez long et normal avec tout ce qui doit être dit!xd

En tout cas, mci à Jubei et Fredree pour leurs coms, ça me fait super plaisir!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Remise à niveau**

Après le réveil de son frère, Dean avait préféré attendre quelques jours de plus avant que son cadet ne commence sa rééducation qui risquait d'être très longue. Mais pour l'aîné, il se fichait pas mal du tout du temps que cela prendrait, Sam était de nouveau parmi eux, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Dès qu'il avait constaté que son cadet était prêt pour commencer sa première séance, il l'aida à se relever vu qu'il ne tenait presque pas sur ses jambes et l'avait installé dans un fauteuil. Une fois arrivés dans la salle, la kinésithérapeute avait bien expliqué les consignes pour son premier jour puis après un léger signe de tête du cadet, Dean l'aida à le placer près des barres asymétriques.

Sam s'était fermement accroché à chaque barre alors que son aîné était resté derrière lui au cas où son frère aurait besoin de son aide. Le cadet n'avait pu que faire une dizaine de centimètres, l'épuisant totalement mais la jeune femme avait déclaré que cela était tout à fait normal pour une personne ayant passé autant de temps dans un coma et qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière, Dean aidait son frère à se rendre à ses séances et ce dernier refaisait les mêmes exercices pour pouvoir de nouveau se tenir et se déplacer sans aucune aide. Sam peinait à chaque fois mais il engrangeait centimètre après centimètre, sentant ses jambes le porter plus longtemps.

Mais il ne put vraiment marcher de lui-même avec néanmoins des béquilles pour le soutenir qu'un mois après son réveil. L'équipe médicale avait rassuré Dean qui trouvait ça, face à ce que l'on lui avait dit, un peu trop rapide.

Cependant, dès qu'il voyait son frère émettre le moins signe de fatigue, Dean stoppait court à ce qu'était entrain de faire son cadet. Sam n'avait pas vraiment aimé ça même s'il ne pouvait en vouloir à son frère d'agir de la sorte. Seulement son médecin lui avait prouvé qu'il allait bien et que cela n'était dû qu'à une simple fatigue mais cela n'avait pas vraiment rassuré son aîné.

Durant ce laps de temps, Sam avait bien tenté de parler à son frère de ce qui l'avait conduit dans ce coma de presque un an mais Dean avait fait le sourd sous l'incompréhension totale du cadet. Il se doutait bien que son frère avait dû vivre les pires moments de sa vie en attendant qu'il se réveille notamment avec ce que lui avaient raconté Bobby et Ellen, qui s'étaient empressés de venir le voir.

Après ces aveux qui l'avait choqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Sam avait redoublé d'efforts les jours précédents, voulant faire cracher le morceau à Dean jusqu'à s'épuiser complètement. Face à cela, Dean n'avait pas du tout apprécié ce comportement et était rentré dans une colère assez violente, ce qui étonna grandement Sam qui voulait juste comprendre et l'aider un peu. Dean s'en était vite rendu compte un peu trop tard encore une fois et avait expliqué à son frère qu'il lui dirait une fois qu'il serait véritablement rétabli et pas à moitié.

Sam avait été exaspéré par cette situation mais Dean lui avait juste mentionné qu'il avait stoppé définitivement la chasse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet hôpital. Encore une fois, le cadet avait été carrément stupéfait de cette nouvelle, qu'il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes en scrutant son frère pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne lui mentait aucunement sur cette information. Sam n'eut juste que cette information sans que son aîné daigne lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Agacé par son comportement, Sam n'avait rien ajouté de plus au grand soulagement de Dean qui pouvait baisser sa garde face au non-répondant de son frère. Mais il ne laissa pas le choix à son aîné lui donnant presque un ordre quand il avait pu enfin aller de lui-même à ses séances. Ce jour-là, Sam avait joué astucieux avec lui car si Dean ne désirait pas prendre l'air durant tout le reste de la matinée, le cadet allait demander à son médecin de ne plus laisser rentrer son frère dans sa chambre. L'aîné fut assez surpris de cette initiative et n'y croyant guère n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard déterminé de son p'tit frère, il sut qu'il ne bluffait aucunement. Puis après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce ainsi que du bâtiment sous les yeux victorieux de son frère.

Après cette petite phase, Sam se sentait de mieux en mieux que ce soit par rapport aux exercices qu'avec son frère vu que ce dernier le considérait moins comme une chose fragile mais plus comme son cadet. Néanmoins les discussions ne tournaient jamais autour de la chasse ou de leur dernier combat y a de ça plus d'un an.

Dès que Sam entamait un sujet lié à la chasse, Dean changeait aussitôt de conversation ce qui n'était pas du tout habituel pour le cadet car les thèmes dont lui et son frère abordaient concernaient toujours leur monde. Mais là, il avait changé du tout au tout, déjà qu'il n'avait plus du tout pratiqué aucune chasse durant son coma qui avait duré presque un an et maintenant il n'en parlait plus du tout. Sam ignorait comment expliquer ce changement car même quand il découvrait une histoire louche en surfant sur le net grâce à son ordinateur que son frère lui avait rapporté, Dean faisait le sourd et passait à autre chose.

Et cela dura plus de deux mois mais aujourd'hui tout allait être différent et il allait pouvoir tenir tête à son frère vu qu'il pourrait sortir de cet hôpital dans à peine deux jours.

* * *

Sam se tenait debout près de la fenêtre à moitié ouverte, observant l'extérieur sans but précis mais juste profiter de ce moment paisible qu'il pouvait s'octroyer sans avoir son frère dans ses pattes. Depuis la matinée, Dean s'était de nouveau absenté comme le lui avait demandé son cadet et il n'avait pas du tout rechigné contrairement aux fois précédentes, ce qui étonna grandement son frère.

Sam s'était habitué à batailler ferme pour sortir gagnant à chaque confrontation mais là, non, et d'une certaine façon le jeune homme en avait été soulagé. Cela lui avait laissé le temps et l'énergie de penser à la manière d'aborder cette discussion trop souvent repoussée pour une raison qui n'était pas vraiment valable à ses yeux mais seulement à son aîné.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la seule initiative qui lui venait en tête était assez simple même si elle pouvait être assez directe envers Dean qui avait tout sacrifié pour rester à son chevet durant tous ces mois. Cependant il n'y avait que ça pour faire réagir comme il l'espérait pour que Dean puisse cracher tout ce qu'il a gardé depuis tout ce temps et ses motivations qui l'ont poussées à faire ces choix.

Trop ancré dans ses pensées, Sam sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir mais aussi et surtout à la voix plutôt colérique de son frère qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers lui.

- Nan mais tu peux me dire ce que tu fous près de la fenêtre et même pas habillé comme il faut en plus !

- Dean, t'as fini de me prendre pour un gamin de trois ans, s'indigna le jeune homme en fixant d'un regard exaspéré son frère.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris ces bases…

- Mais de quelles bases, tu parles ?

- On est en hiver, Sam et toi, t'es placé devant une fenêtre grande ouverte avec juste sur ton dos un sweat, s'exclama l'aîné en désignant de la main les vêtements de son frère.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude plus que collante que son frère avait envers lui, il aurait cru que Dean avait vraiment changé depuis ces derniers mois mais hélas, il s'était encore trompé une nouvelle fois. Comment avait-il cru que Dean aurait cessé d'être aussi protecteur comme ça avec lui ? Alors qu'au début de toute cette histoire, c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit.

- Dean, tu n'es pas papa ! Alors arrête de te comporter comme lui !

Sam avait prononcé ses mots en se tournant vers son frère qui n'avait rien dit face à ça et le fixait d'un regard vide. Mais le jeune homme se reprit assez vite par rapport à cette réplique que son cadet ne prononçait pas pour la première fois.

- J'sais très bien que j'ne suis pas papa mais j'me suis toujours occupé de toi, donc c'est normal que je prenne soin de toi, se justifia-t-il alors que son frère hochait négativement la tête.

- Ah bon, tu crois que c'est ça ce que tu fais. J'ai pas vraiment cette impression, j'croirais plutôt que je suis un simple pantin à tes yeux, que tu peux me manipuler comme bon te semble.

- Attends, tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend là ? Car bon, tu vois là, j'suis complètement largué.

- C'est simple, commença le cadet en refermant la fenêtre puis en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Depuis mon réveil, je ne suis qu'à tes yeux une petite chose fragile qui pourrait se briser en quelques secondes.

- Mais alors là, tu débloques. Qu'est-ce qui t'as bien pu te mettre de telles stupidités dans la tête ?

- Y a pas à chercher bien loin pour avoir la réponse, répondit simplement le jeune homme en observant son frère.

Sam fixa son frère qui était resté stoïque face à sa réponse, ce qui n'était vraiment pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de ne pas connaître cet individu qui se tenait en silence devant lui, sans réagir. Le cadet voyait bien que plusieurs sentiments contradictoires montaient en Dean, rien qu'en jetant un regard à ses mains qu'il crispait de plus en plus fort et à ses yeux qui exprimaient tout à la fois.

Sam ne pouvait plus reculer, il était presque au bout pour le faire craquer, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse marche arrière mais continuer son avancée.

- Et alors quoi, tu vas rester là planté comme un bon à rien, comme quand papa te donnait un ordre et que tu lui obéissais aveuglement ?

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour en lui, lorsqu'il entendit cette réflexion que son frère n'avait de cesse de lui répéter avant son départ à la fac mais aussi lorsqu'il était reparti avec lui sur les routes après la mort de Jessica.

Dean se retourna vivement, abattant violement son poing contre le mur sous le regard interdit du cadet qui avait prévu cet accès de colère venant de son frère. L'aîné retira d'un coup sec son poing du trou qu'il venait de former puis fit face à son frère qui avait toujours son regard fixé sur lui.

- Si t'as autre chose à me reprocher vas-y, j't'écoute, peu importe si j'm'en prends plein la gueule.

- Dean…

- Nan, mais lance-toi, t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin. Car tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début de cette pitoyable vie et de cette putain de chasse, c'était pour toi et aucunement pour moi !

- J'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter car tu viens de dire par toi-même ce que je te reproche, expliqua simplement le jeune homme alors que Dean l'observa avec de grands yeux.

- Oh eh bien, j'en suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai accordé autant d'importance depuis presque un an mais attends une minute, c'est normal tout ça vu que tu es mon frère, ironisa-t-il en touchant machinalement son pendentif.

- Oui eh bien c'est ça que j'te reproche, mais laisse-moi finir avant de m'interrompre une nouvelle fois, commença le jeune homme en faisant un signe de la main à son frère. Je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début, j'aurai sûrement fait la même chose que toi. Seulement depuis mon réveil, tu ne m'as pas considéré comme ton frère mais comme une poupée de porcelaine…

- Mais tu venais de sortir d'un coma de plus d'un an, tu voulais que je réagisse comment après ce que tu avais subi à cause de cet enfoiré.

- Que tu daignes te confier à moi car j'ignore totalement ce qu'il s'est passé après notre combat même si Bobby et Ellen m'ont tout expliqué.

- Ben alors j'vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat en me balançant tout ça à la figure ?

- Peut-être parce que j'aurai voulu que ce soit mon propre frère qui m'explique tout ça mais j'pense que pour toi, c'était pas trop ça ou que tu me faisais pas confiance, suggéra le cadet en fixant un point invisible.

- Si j'ai pas voulu ça, ce n'est en rien une question de confiance, j'voulais pas te fatiguer plus que davantage et…

- Ok, alors venons-en au faite.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu stoppé de vivre depuis tout ce temps, en vivant comme un ermite dans cette chambre, abandonnant carrément la chasse alors que tu adores ça.

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est simplement pour être auprès de toi, pour ne pas que tu te retrouves seul à ton réveil, s'expliqua l'aîné mais cela n'avait pas du tout l'air de convaincre son frère.

- Ouais mais si j'm'étais jamais réveillé tu aurais fait quoi, attendre encore ?

- Pourquoi tu cherches plus compliqué, t'es réveillé maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, peu importe le temps que ça a mis.

- Répond-moi sans me mentir, Dean. Est-ce que tu aurais tout stoppé même si je ne serais jamais revenu ?

Dean ne répondit pas de suite gardant le silence qui s'accentua de minutes en minutes et cela n'était pas du tout au goût du cadet qui savait parfaitement ce que cela en découlait. Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt face au silence de son frère que ce dernier aurait complètement abandonné sa vie pour rester à son chevet peu importe s'il sortait du coma ou pas. Il se sentait déboussolé et anéanti par tout ça, toute cette histoire qui avait très vite dégénérée en cauchemar pour lui mais surtout pour Dean.

L'aîné remarqua bien toute la confusion qui imprégnait son frère, juste en le regardant dans les yeux. Il pouvait comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir son cadet seulement il aurait été incapable de faire ce que lui disait son frère, en l'occurrence le débrancher. Comment aurait-il pu commettre cette erreur alors qu'il lui avait promis de veiller sur lui et de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le sauver ! Seulement il ne put prendre les devants quand il vit son frère lui jeter un regard noir quasi assassin ce qui lui provoqua des frissons.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aurais débranché s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir que je me réveille surtout si les médecins te l'avaient dit.

- Sammy...

- Mais bon sang, me dis pas que t'aurais encore joué les égoïstes et que tu m'aurais fait endurer tout ça, juste pour ne pas te retrouver encore une fois seul !

- ...

- Dean, bordel, faut que t'arrêtes d'avoir ce comportement là. Quand comprendras-tu que tu pourras pas m'éviter la mort...

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Tu voulais que j'te laisse crever alors que j'ai bien fait de pas écouter ces foutues blouses blanches qui voulaient que j'leur donne mon accord trois mois après ta rechute pour te débrancher ?

- Oui tu aurais dû et ne me ressort pas le coup que tu sois l'aîné pour tes excuses.

- T'es complètement cinglé là, tu t'rends compte de ce que tu me balances dans la tronche ? Car là, j'suis pas vraiment sûr que tu le sois et me demande si t'es en forme, répondit le jeune homme en voulant se rapprocher de son frère mais ce dernier lui fit signe de rester là où il était.

- J'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis mon réveil. Et si j'te dis ça, c'est en rien pour te causer du tord mais j'me rends compte que même dans un état de légume total, j'étais encore un poids pour toi...

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait, demanda le cadet alors que Dean hocha simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. Depuis que j'suis né, t'as toujours été là pour moi peu importe c'qu'on faisait ou l'on se trouvait que ce soit quand on était en chasse ou quand j'étais à la fac et bien après encore. Ce que j'veux dire, tu as tout sacrifié pour moi, me sauvant la vie j'sais pas combien de fois. Mais aussi et surtout tu es parti en enfers pour m'avoir ramené des morts. Enfin tout ça pour dire que tu n'as jamais vécu pour toi mais pour moi et même là quand tu aurais pu te libérer de tout ça, t'as rien fait, t'es resté là.

Voyant que son frère voulait se confier de tout ce qu'il retenait depuis son réveil et sûrement de bien avant ça, il l'avait laissé continuer, écoutant attentivement ces paroles. Au fur et à mesure de ces aveux, Dean avait été plus que touché par tout ça mais aussi déboussolé car son cadet se sentait toujours responsable de son séjour en enfers mais aussi de leur passé. Il se doutait bien que par moment Sam s'en voulait d'être toujours le petit frère sur lequel il veillait mais il ne pensait pas qu'il se sentait comme un poids lourd vis-à-vis de lui. Lui jamais, il n'avait comparé son frère à cette chose ! Comment aurait-il pu le faire ? Sans Sam, sa vie aurait été vide, sans aucun sens, à y réfléchir de plus près, il ne pense même pas qu'il aurait continué la chasse avec son père et même s'il serait encore de ce monde. Alors la question pour lui était toute réglée, Sam n'était pas du tout un poids, il était tout le contraire et il détestait au plus haut point entendre pareilles stupidités de la bouche de son frère.

- J't'interdis de dire des conneries pareilles. J'vois même pas comment tu peux aboutir à ça alors que c'est entièrement faux.

- Dean, tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas le cas. Regarde, après ce combat, t'as bien abandonné ta vie, complètement coupé du monde et tout ça à cause de qui, de moi. J'constate qu'encore une fois, je suis toujours celui qui t'empêche de vivre pleinement ta vie, commenta avec conviction le cadet alors que son frère s'était rapproché de lui.

- Bon ok, j'ai été patient, j't'ai laissé me balancer tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur mais là, stoppe. J'vais pas continuer à t'écouter déblatérer ces conneries alors maintenant c'est à toi, de m'écouter...

- Dean...

- Non, tais-toi ! s'exclama Dean sous le regard plus qu'étonné de son frère. Bordel, Sammy, si j'ai fait ça, c'est en aucun cas pour bousiller ma vie ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Si, j'ai pris cette décision de laisser tomber cette vie, c'est uniquement pour m'occuper de toi car après tout t'es mon frère. Bon sang comment peux-tu penser que j'aurai pu te laisser partir sans jouer toutes les cartes que j'avais en jeu ? Toi aussi t'avais bien fait ça pour mon pacte ou encore la fois où je me suis fait électrocuter. T'avais tout donné, n'arrêtant pas de tenter de trouver un moyen et c'est ce que tu avais fait, alors pourquoi moi, je n'avais pas le droit de faire la pareille ? Tu peux m'le dire ?

- Dean, ne compare pas l'histoire du pacte avec ça. Ca n'a aucun rapport, t'es quand même parti en enfers vu que j'ai trouvé aucune solution.

- Si ça en a un car peut-être que pour toi, cela n'a été qu'un échec mais pas pour moi. Te voir t'acharner comme tu l'as fait mais aussi que tu sois tout le temps présent pour moi alors que souvent je t'envoyais bouler, ça m'a beaucoup apporté. Et j'dois te dire que ta présence me rassurait car même si j'ne te le disais pas j'avais peur de l'échéance mais t'étais là et d'une certaine manière j'me sentais rassuré.

Sam ne savait pas du tout quoi dire face à cela, tellement il était choqué d'entendre de tels propos de la bouche de son frère et le fait qu'il l'a aidé durant cette fameuse période alors qu'il était vrai que ça a été un véritable échec. Le jeune homme voulut répliquer quelque chose n'importe quoi mais comme s'il sen doutait, Dean continua sur sa lancée ne laissant aucune opportunité à Sam.

- Alors quand j'me suis réveillé et que j'ai constaté dans quel état tu te trouvais, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. J'me suis occupé de toi, prenant soin de toi comme je l'avais fait depuis toujours. J'me suis opposé contre ces blouses blanches qui voulaient te débrancher à peine trois mois après ton attaque. Mes recherches n'avaient rien donné mais c'était pas pour autant qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient en prétendent que c'était le mieux pour toi. Puis quand j'ai compris que je devais te laisser revenir tout seul, j'ai pris soin de faire en sorte que tu sois au mieux de ta forme à ton réveil.

- Donc, c'est toi qui a...

- Ouais, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de ta rééducation ainsi que de tout le reste, même si au début j'étais assisté. Tout ce que j'voulais c'était que tu te réveilles pour qu'on reprenne les routes à chasser ou à faire autre chose, à continuer nos chamailleries qu'on avait l'habitude de se faire. J'pouvais plus rien faire sans penser à toi ou à l'une de tes mimiques qui me feraient comprendre que j'suis inconscient ou irresponsable. Pourquoi vivre alors que la seule personne avec qui on se sent comme tout le monde, n'était plus vraiment là ?

Alors ne me dis plus que tu es un poids pour moi et que tu es le responsable de tous nos malheurs et surtout des miens car c'est entièrement faux. Pour moi, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux pour qui j'serais prêt à tout pour toi mais ça tu t'en es bien rendu compte. Et quoique que tu puisses penser ne me fera pas changer d'avis car tu es et resteras mon p'tit frère sur qui je devrais veiller jusqu'à la fin.

Dean respira un bon coup après avoir enfin parlé de tout ce qu'il gardait encré en lui depuis l'accident survenu y a de ça presque un an. Il n'avait pas lâché des yeux son frère qui avait été complètement déboussolé par tous ses aveux qu'il venait de faire et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre son état.

Sam l'avait fixé durant toutes ces explications et au fur à mesure son rythme cardiaque s'était considérablement augmenté. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à croire tout ce que venait de lui dire Dean mais rien qu'en fixant ses yeux, il était sûr que son frère ne pouvait lui mentir sur ça. Sam ne sut quoi dire ou faire pour montrer à quel point il était touché par ces paroles mais il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il sentit Dean le prendre dans ses bras.

Dean le serra plus fortement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son cadet était pris de tremblements qui s'accentuèrent de minutes en minutes.


	23. Chapter 23: Un renouveau

Et voila donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui met un point final à cette intrigue...

Encore merci à Jubei et Fredee pour leurs coms et je suis contente que cela vous ait plu en espérant qu'il en va de même pour ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture

PS: Pour la prochaine fic, j'attends ta décision Jubei sur celle que tu veux que je re-poste à nouveau!lol

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Un renouveau**

Les deux derniers jours, avant que Sam ne quitte définitivement l'hôpital, se déroulèrent sans encombre. Le reste de la journée qui avait suivi les aveux de chacun des frères, fut calme et silencieuse… Sam s'était repris quelques minutes après, se sentant mal d'avoir craqué ainsi devant son frère, il avait mis le plus de distance possible entre lui et Dean même si ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment bougé d'un centimètre, craignant qu'il ait un malaise. Le cadet l'avait tout de suite rassuré en lui affirmant qu'il allait bien que c'était juste le contre coup de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient avoués. Dean avait simplement acquiescé d'un signe de tête et s'était relevé du lit puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, il lui proposa d'aller chercher à manger avec lui mais Sam avait refusé prétextant qu'il devait aller se prendre une douche vu qu'il avait débarqué en avance.

Dean n'avait rien ajouté de plus et avait quitté la pièce, indiquant à son frère qu'il serait là dans une quinzaine de minutes. Sam avait attendu le départ de son frère puis s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain en attrapant au passage des vêtements de rechange. Il n'était resté dans la douche que très peu de temps et après s'être rapidement habillé, s'était assis sur le carrelage froid en collant son dos contre le mur. Sam avait eu du mal à croire tous les mots que son frère lui avait dit, peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours espéré au plus profond de son être que Dean lui dise ces mêmes paroles. Il était resté dans cette position jusqu'au retour de Dean qui s'était manifesté en l'appelant d'une voix qui avait reflété une infime inquiétude.

Sam s'était alors relevé et l'avait rejoint dans la chambre où ils déjeunèrent sans aucun soucis.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé normalement, Sam avait insisté pour que Dean aille prendre une chambre de motel et dormir convenablement dans un lit. Et Dean n'avait aucunement bronché et avait même appuyé ses dires puis après s'être assuré que Sam ne manquait de rien, il avait quitté la pièce ainsi que l'hôpital pour ne revenir que le lendemain pour la sortie de son cadet.

Dès que Sam s'était retrouvé seul, il se releva et commença à rassembler ses affaires dans son sac… il n'était pas encore trop tard et il n'avait pas spécialement sommeil alors pour tuer le temps valait mieux s'occuper. Au moins ses affaires seraient déjà prêtes demain matin et il pourrait enfin quitter cet hôpital et voir autre chose que des murs et des blouses blanches à tout bout de champ.

Après avoir déposé son sac sur la chaise près de la porte, Sam se saisit de son ordinateur puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Son portable sur les genoux, callant son dos sur les oreillers pour ne ressentir aucune courbature, le cadet commença à surfer sur le net à la recherche d'une possible chasse qu'ils pourraient débuter même si Dean n'avait pas vraiment mentionné cette idée. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, était qu'ils allaient sûrement prendre du bon temps… seulement pour Sam, ces mots ne signifiaient plus vraiment la même chose qu'avant cette chasse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme trouva quelques affaires qui pourraient les intéresser pour repartir sur de bonnes bases car ils en avaient besoin tous les deux… enfin si Dean ne s'interposerait pas. Après tout, il pouvait très bien se remettre dans le bain sans avoir obligatoirement l'accord de son frère pour ça… il n'était plus un gosse donc libre de faire ses propres choix… peu importe si cela ne plaisait pas à Dean.

Le jeune homme posa son ordinateur sur la table installée juste à la tête de son lit puis il s'allongea convenablement et à son grand étonnement, trouva le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Quand Sam reprit connaissance le lendemain, il constata avec soulagement que Dean n'était pas encore arrivé alors il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit rapidement une douche qui le réveilla complètement vu qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à émerger. Sam commença à se rhabiller tranquillement mais il dut s'activer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère retentir dans la pièce d'à côté. Le cadet lui cria qu'il était dans la salle de bain puis Dean dit un simple ok avant que le silence ne reprenne sa place. Seulement Sam se rendit compte à cet instant-là que son ordinateur se trouvait toujours en mode veille avec les dizaines de pages encore ouvertes sur des possibles chasses. Il enfila un t-shirt et une chemise et sortit aussitôt pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son frère qui lui jetait un regard noir.

- C'est quoi ça ? questionna Dean en lui montrant son ordinateur qu'il tenait de sorte pour que son frère puisse voir l'écran.

- Euh ben, c'est mon ordinateur, tu le vois très bien…

- Te fous pas de moi, Sam.

- C'est pas mon intention, répondit le cadet en allant s'asseoir sur son lit après avoir repris son bien.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se moquer de son frère seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était mis rapidement en colère pour de simples recherches qui n'étaient pas sûr d'aboutir sur des chasses potentielles. Le cadet avait juste eu le temps de trouver quelques infos potables mais gagné par la fatigue, il n'avait pas pu approfondir tout ça. Alors comme Dean restait immobile sans dire un seul mot, Sam ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à analyser de plus près ses différentes recherches.

Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce quand son frère lui retira de ses mains son portable en repartant vers son lit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tout se détériorerait aussi rapidement seulement après avoir entendu la voix de son frère venant de la salle de bain, il avait voulu ranger ses affaires pour pouvoir partir et avait très vite constaté que Sam avait déjà fait ses sacs. Son visage s'était crispé car son frère n'avait pas obéi à ses ordres… peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu mais la peur de le voir faire une rechute le hantait tant qu'il serait toujours dans cet hôpital. Alors il avait pris sur lui, mettant de côté cette surprotection envers Sam et avait parcouru du regard la pièce pour tuer le temps avant que son frère sorte de la salle bain. Son regard se posa quelques minutes plus tard sur la petite table près du lit de son frère où il aperçut son ordinateur et il le saisit dans ses mains après avoir vu qu'il était encore branché.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bain et piqué par la curiosité, Dean avait alors relevé l'écran pour voir la nature de la distraction de son frère mais ses yeux se durcirent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les différentes pages. La colère qu'il avait eu plus tôt refit surface comme un volcan en ébullition… Sam avait fait des recherches sur de possibles chasses cependant connaissant son frère, il était sûr que ces différentes nouvelles étaient des affaires pour eux.

Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler pour le moment ?

Dean s'avança d'un pas lourd vers son frère qui avait de nouveau le nez plongé dans son écran comme avant cet accident et lui retira d'un coup sec son ordinateur.

- Non mais tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? s'indigna le cadet en voulant reprendre son bien mais Dean appuya sur le bouton de démarrage avant de le lui rendre.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai…

- Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Tu l'as peut-être planté ! En plus, j'vais mettre du temps à retrouver mes recherches !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça.

- De quel droit tu te permets de faire ça ? fulmina Sam, en rallumant son pc qui fort heureusement se remit en marche au bout de plusieurs tentatives.

- J't'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas entendre parler de chasse…

- J'suis désolé pour toi mais ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne veux plus que je suis obligé de dire oui à toutes tes paroles.

- Ouais mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui prend les décisions et pas toi, rétorqua Dean sous la mine effarée de son frère.

Sam n'en revenait toujours pas, il nageait en plein cauchemar et il allait se réveiller bientôt pour s'apercevoir que son frère ne lui avait pas balancé de tels propos. Seulement au plus profond de lui, le jeune homme savait que cela était la réalité et que son frère venait d'avoir cette attitude plus qu'irritable envers lui. Mais cela n'allait plus continuer encore longtemps.

- J'suis devenu quoi pour toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore…

- Arrête de me couper et te fous pas de ma gueule ! ajouta fermement Sam en jetant un regard noir à son frère qui se rapprocha au pied du lit.

- J'me fous pas de toi et t'es toujours mon frère, j'vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, se défendit l'aîné en prenant appui contre le lit.

- Ah bon, tu comprends pas pourquoi j'pète un plomb ?

- Pas du tout.

- Ok, alors si c'est comme ça, casse-toi !

- Que… quoi ? s'exclama l'aîné, totalement stupéfait par la réaction de son frère. Tu pourrais répéter ?

- T'es sourd ou quoi ! J't'ai dit de te casser, dégage !

- Alors là, c'est hors de question, Sam…

- Mais j't'ai pas demandé ton avis, Dean, répondit le cadet qui se releva, son ordinateur dans les mains, pour aller prendre ses sacs mais son frère fut plus rapide. Rend-moi mes affaires.

- J't'ai dit que je te laisserai pas alors soit tu me suis sans broncher soit je te force la main…

- Tu sais quoi ? réfuta Sam en s'avançant doucement vers son frère, le scrutant de toute sa hauteur. Garde mes affaires, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Le jeune homme poussa sans ménagement Dean, qui faillit se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à temps, puis quand il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci se referma d'un coup sec. Sam poussa un soupir d'agacement en apercevant la main de son frère, fermement posée sur cette porte, lui bloquant par la même occasion le chemin.

- Dean, laisse-moi passer !

- Sammy, écoute, j'ai pas envie qu'on s'embrouille pour des conneries pareilles…

- Mais c'est pas moi qui aie débuté les hostilités, j'te rappelle, ok ! Moi, j'veux avoir des réponses mais monsieur veut les garder pour lui alors très bien qu'il les garde… mais moi, j'en ai plus que marre d'être considéré comme le dernier des cons.

- J'suis désolé, Sammy mais…

- J'en ai plein le dos de tes excuses alors fous-moi la paix !

Sam voulut ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte mais Dean la retenait toujours fermement avec sa main. Le cadet voyait bien que cette situation ne plaisait pas vraiment à son frère mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ! C'était lui qui avait cherché les ennuis et au lieu de s'expliquer il préférait fuir… il l'avait accepté après son retour des enfers mais là, c'était plus possible de vivre comme ça.

Dean comprenait parfaitement l'agacement de Sam face à son humeur exécrable et il devait au moins lui expliquer pourquoi il agissait de la sorte envers lui… seulement pas ici pas dans cet endroit où sa vie aurait pu basculer.

- On sort d'abord d'ici, ensuite je t'expliquerais tout, souffla-t-il en fixant son frère qui leva un sourcil, n'y croyant pas trop.

- Qui me dis que tu vas pas t'esquiver comme tu le fais souvent ?

- C'est pas des promesses en l'air, Sammy.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, reculant de quelques pas pour montrer à son frère qu'il était d'accord avec lui, cela rassura Dean après avoir esquissé un sourire en coin. L'aîné ouvrit la porte et laissa son frère passer puis après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il jeta les sacs sur son dos et rejoignit Sam qui avançait les mains dans les poches sans lui décrocher un seul regard.

Une fois arrivés devant la Chévy, Sam alla directement s'asseoir sur son siège, claquant fortement sa portière tandis que Dean rangeait les sacs dans le coffre. Il se plaça derrière le volant, jeta un regard à son frère, qui avait la tête tournée de l'autre côté, et démarra, s'éloignant de plus en plus de cette maudite ville.

Dean avait préféré ne pas allumer la radio, devinant que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses avec Sam alors valait mieux éviter les pots cassés pour le moment… le temps que tous les deux règlent leurs soucis. Cela faisait une petite demi-heure qu'ils roulaient dans le silence le plus total, il avait bien tenté de faire un semblant de conversation avec Sam mais celui-ci était resté muet comme une carpe, le visage tourné vers la vitre.

Ca allait être dur de recoller les morceaux qu'il pensait avoir déjà arrangé. Apercevant une sortie de route où ils pourraient s'arrêter, Dean se mit sur le bas côté, coupa le moteur et sortit de sa caisse. Sam n'avait même pas fait attention aux intentions de son frère et ne remarqua qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'habitacle que quand il le vit dans son champ de vision. Le cadet poussa un lourd soupir puis sortit à son tour de la Chévy et rejoignit son frère d'un pas lourd.

Dean observait la plaine en contre bas et détourna le regard quand il sentit son frère se poster à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches.

- Je sais que j'aurai pas dû m'emporter de la sorte contre toi… surtout qu'en fin de compte,… t'avais rien fait de mal, bafouilla légèrement Dean ce qui lui valut un rire forcé de son frère.

- T'as entièrement raison sur ce coup-là, ça je peux pas te contredire.

- Et si tu veux, tu peux m'en foutre une, j'l'aurai mérité…

- J'ai pas envie de t'en coller une Dean, commença le cadet en se tournant vers son frère, je veux juste des réponses et savoir pourquoi tu m'as envoyé sur les roses comme ça !

- Je… suis pas vraiment fait pour ce genre de choses…

- Dean !

- Si j'ai été aussi exécrable avec toi, c'était pas mon intention… seulement je… quand j'ai vu toutes ces recherches que tu as faite, j'ai piqué une crise.

- Je sais déjà tout ça, Dean alors ne tourne pas en rond, j'veux savoir la raison ! s'exaspéra le jeune homme face à son frère qui reculait encore ce moment.

- C'est simple à comprendre… j'ai pas envie de revivre ça…

- Dean… murmura-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage, comprenant tout des humeurs de son frère.

- J'sais que c'est stupide seulement j'veux plus te revoir dans cet état-là. J'ai passé plus d'un an à attendre ton réveil, Sammy et j'suis pas prêt de refaire les mêmes erreurs ! avoua l'aîné, fixant d'un regard humide son frère.

- Dean, t'es en rien responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé et puis t'y peux rien, c'est le job qui veut ça. Mais putain, t'étais pas obligé de me jeter comme ça, tu crois vraiment qu'on allait s'entendre avec ce comportement de merde !

Dean baissa la tête, comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit et Sam comprit instinctivement que son frère s'en voulait de s'être emporté de la sorte.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on risque nos peaux à chaque fois.

- Ouais, je sais mais je… enfin j'suis pas encore prêt à reprendre tout ça.

- Ok, acquiesça Sam en scrutant son frère qui avait toujours son regard plongé dans le sien. Si tu veux, on pourrait prendre un congé d'une durée indéterminée, le temps que tu… qu'on soit prêt à reprendre les routes ?

- Ça me convient, sourit Dean.

Sam lui rendit son sourire puis après un dernier regard, tous les deux retournèrent à la Chévy mais le cadet se stoppa en observant son frère qui avait les mains posées sur le toit de la caisse, le regard ailleurs.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Hein, oh rien…

- Dean !

- J'pensais à un truc.

- Et à quoi, tu pouvais bien penser ?

- Ben avec cette petite pause que l'on va s'octroyer, j'vais pouvoir me remettre dans le bain, s'excita Dean en affichant un p'tit sourire en coin.

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable ! admit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'immaturité de son frère.

- Et j'suis sûr que toi aussi, tu vas pas chômer.

- Bitch.

- Jerk.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire, partageant depuis déjà trop longtemps des moments pareils puis après s'être calmés mais en affichant toujours une mine amusée sur leurs visages, Dean alluma la radio, qui cracha de la musique à un son quasi respectable, et démarra en trombe tout en jetant un regard à son frère.


End file.
